Interns
by BoredRavenvlaw620
Summary: Draco just wanted distance from England, but now he's back and in for some surprises. When he starts a law intership at the ministry the last thing he expects is the Gryffindor Princess and her most distracting foot wear. But Hermione is full of surprises. Join Draco, Hermione, Blaise, Theo, Harry and more in this lighthearted tale of friendship, romance and redemption. EWE
1. Chapter 1

**Interns**

 **A/N: Hey, readers! I am very excited to post this story. It will be my first attempt at a multichpater and a romance (cue suggetive eyebrow waggle). I am so grateful for all of you who have read/reviewed/followed/favorited my other stories and I hope you will enjoy this lighthearted (hopefully funny) little jaunt. Yes, Draco will be a bit OOC here, but roll with it-people grow.**

 **I don't own any rights to these characters or places as they appear in the Harry Potter series as they belong to J.K. Rowling and Co. I make no profit from this work, it is simply for my enjoyment and entertainment and I hope yours as well.**

 **So, without further ado...**

* * *

 **Interns**

 **Prologue**

Draco Malfoy just wanted to be his own man, make his own choices; choices in which the wizarding world would find favor, not see cause to vilify him. That was why he took every opportunity to right himself to this world. He gracefully and humbly accepted a sentence of probation after the war. He returned to Hogwarts; kept his head down, his mouth shut and finished with high enough scores to pursue his degree in law at one of the finest wizarding universities in Europe. Studying on the continent gave him an opportunity to distance himself from the wizarding scene in England for a time. Distance helped people forget; distance could buy you a new start.

His mother had not been thrilled with his decision to study in France, but she respected his need for space and his request to not be constantly barraged with the goings on of his now former acquaintances and classmates. She was not alone. Lucius was still alive, but had been sentenced to Azkaban for ten years. There were six left. Narcissa had been placed on probation for two years and used that time to get involved in several children's and educational charities. She was busy, but she was healing.

She reconnected with her sister, Andromeda, and became a doting great aunt to Teddy. She even sought out Harry Potter hoping to thank him properly for speaking up for her and her son at trial.

Draco wrote her, and for that she was grateful, but she did wish he had kept contact with this friends. He wanted space and his friends that knew him best gave him his wish, but Narcissa kept them apprised of Draco's endeavors. She reluctantly conceded to Draco's wish not to hear about gossip from home; and as much as she wanted to tell him of all the exciting things happening, the Slytherin in her was elated at the prospect of watching Draco navigate the new social gauntlet that was wizarding London. If he wanted a fresh start, he would get it once he returned; it truly was a new world.

And what of the famous war heroine Hermione Granger? What does one say about Hermione Granger? Hermione wanted to make a difference in the wizarding world. She spent an inordinate amount of time in her early years at Hogwarts and during the war trying to prove her worth to the wizarding world; now she carried herself with an unshakable confidence that was allowing her to live on her own terms. That was why she returned to Hogwarts after the war. That was why she pursued her Magical Law degree after Hogwarts.

She sought out other pursuits as well; she had learned the lesson about balance in one's life. She was involved in charity organizations and spent time with her friends and family. She chased love, but was unsuccessful at this point, but she wasn't giving up on love.

Her attempt at a relationship with Ron had been an unmitigated disaster. They were incompatible. Not just in personality, in every way that can matter in a romantic relationship. As friends, it didn't matter as much to Hermione if Ron was less than considerate, but as his girlfriend it was a great personal affront and he didn't understand the distinction. He wasn't spectacular as a lover either, caring only about his pleasure with little mind to hers. She refused to settle for less than unbridled passion and want in the person that was meant to be a complement to her life. So, Ron was out; let him keep his bimbo fan girls, she fought too hard to allow herself less than everything her heart desired.

The new friendships had been the most surprising but welcome new addition to the new world they forged after the War. People were able to be openly friendly with each other, blood status be damned. Hermione started study groups in her last year at Hogwarts and wizards and witches from every house joined without hesitation. Perhaps most unpredicted was the addition of Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott in her study groups, but they were welcome and proved to be intelligent and loyal friends. She, Blaise and Theo even went to university together all pursuing magical law. That decision only magnified the contention with Ron; how could she possibly see the good in Slytherins? Professor Snape's unequivocal sacrifices for the victory of the light were inconsequential to Ron, but for Hermione, it touched a place deep inside her that made her take a look deeper inside a person before judging. _Ron did always have the emotional range of a teaspoon._

Harry remained a faithful friend, supporting Hermione and embracing her open stance on acceptance. He was thrust unwillingly into war and with the evil psychopath gone; his life was his own to do with as _he_ pleased.

Like Hermione and Ron's, Harry and Ginny's relationship was not destined to be forever either, but not for the same reasons. Sometimes your childhood crush is just not meant to be your one true love. Harry and Ginny remained tentative friends not wishing animosity on one another, but they needed to seek their own happiness without the cumbersome expectations of others. Ginny enjoyed her youth and freedom, while Harry had found an unexpected love. Life could really throw you for a loop sometimes; but you strap in throw your hands in the air and enjoy the ride. It certainly kept things interesting.

That brings us to the start of our story. The War, though still relatively recent in people's memories, was fading and shaping the landscape in a positive way. The sons and daughters of Voldemort's reign were finding their own way and setting their paths apart from their parents. The children of the light were blazing ahead and embracing their counterparts to show the world that no one sacrificed for nothing. They were working together for the future and it was glorious…well for most it was glorious…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you're enjoying it so far. I have the story completed, so updates should be fairly quick. Please send a review or PM my way to let me know what you think. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

 **And as always...The Harry Potter Characters and Universe belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Internship-Day One**

The beginning of September was finally upon them, and he had worked hard for this opportunity. The opportunity to return to his home country with pride; pride earned through hard work and integrity, not false bravado bought by intimidation and blackmail. It may have been the most wholly un-Malfoy like thing he'd ever done, but Draco refused to get ahead using his father's connections, _not that his father had connections anymore._

He had applied himself like never before in university and earned respect from his classmates and professors and the top marks in his graduating class. His mother and aunt had beamed at him from the audience as his name was called during the graduation ceremony. He thought about her face as he tied the Windsor knot in his emerald green tie. He would restore the name of Malfoy on his own terms and his father could just go hang. He wouldn't be able to walk the wizarding world for another six years anyway. The thought brought a smile to Draco's face, that would be more than sufficient time to establish _his_ legacy in the wizarding world; one of respect and integrity, one he had not had opportunity to seek out prior to the war. _He was ready._

He put on his expertly tailored charcoal colored suit blazer, checked his reflection; the hair was perfect, that just shagged look that took far longer than he'd like to admit to achieve. He smirked at himself in the mirror and made his way to the floo, he started at the Ministry today, interning in the Department of Magical Law. He had to start somewhere.

With a swirl of bright green flames he was whisked away to the opportunity of his own making.

* * *

Nearby, at her comfortable townhome, a brilliant curly haired witch was preparing for her day as well. She had tamed that bush atop her head after the war. She would not be subject to belittling comments from others anymore, just the looks of pure envy from witches who could never achieve that amount of natural body or the soft gentle wave that just begged to be embraced in the midst of passion. Ok, so she was getting a little ahead of herself, but she accepted her hair, learned some invaluable beauty charms from a friend, and it looked pretty good if she did say so herself.

Hermione pulled on the black pencil skirt, the satin violet blouse and finally the pièce de resistance…the shoes. She had developed a serious addiction to shoes in university. Apparently not being oppressed by a dark wizard who wished death on you and your closest friends was a catalyst for developing ones style; a style in which Hermione soon recognized she was drawn to sexy silhouettes and even sexier shoes. She had a serious obsession with high heels. The higher the better, because, by Merlin, she was a witch and she could cast a cushioning charm that had you thinking you were wearing trainers.

Today she would be wearing black patent leather peep toes pumps with a four inch heel. She knew she would be in a man's world and the extra height would be to her advantage. She slipped on the beautiful shoes and appraised her reflection. Not. Too. Bad. Her makeup was subtle but effective, highlighting her eyes and lips strategically. She looked like a sexy librarian or secretary, but she had ascertained that your opponents often judged you by appearance and the vision of a sexy secretary could potentially bring any warm blooded heterosexual man to his knees. She smiled to herself… _perfect._ She was still the brightest witch of her age and while others would be busy judging her by her looks, she would be busy busting her arse like always to come out on top.

She added the matching fitted blazer that hugged her feminine curves, but still maintained that professional edge to her skirt suit and she was ready to floo to the ministry. She was starting her internship today with Blaise, Theo, and whomever else the Ministry saw fit to allow entry. She was looking forward to a continued working relationship with Blaise and Theo, they were a great team. She was also happy to be closer to Harry; pursuing higher education and a career was hard on a friendship but they were still very close, Hermione even established a friendship with Harry's new, albeit extremely unexpected girlfriend.

With a deep breath to clear the nervous energy from her system, Hermione threw the floo powder into the flames and headed off to the Ministry.

* * *

Draco emerged from the fireplace in the Atrium and brushed the soot off of his expensive suit and started off toward the lifts. As he walked, wizards and witches emerged from surrounding floos making their way to their respective departments, a brunette witch in a tight pencil skirt and wearing what could only be described as scandalous heels emerged a few fireplaces ahead, brushed her clothes off quickly, and made her way forward with hardly a glance in any other direction.

That arse was exquisite. The way it swayed from side to side as she stepped; and those legs…sweet Salazar those legs. They were long and shapely, and lightly tanned. If these were the secretaries at the Ministry of today, Draco was going to be a happy wizard.

Her shiny milk chocolate curls bounced silkily over her shoulders as the enticing witch reached the lift well before Draco because of the crowd, so he didn't get to introduce himself or see her face; no matter, he had bigger worries today; making a good impression with Mr. Prichet, the department head for one.

Draco had time, so he thought he's get some coffee from the Ministry commissary before making his way upstairs. He was waiting in line to make his purchase when a voice he knew all too well called out to him. "Why me?" he groaned to himself.

"Oi, Malfoy. Is that you?"

It was Harry Bloody Potter. Why was Harry _I-Refuse-To-Die_ Potter speaking to him. Sure, Draco was thankful that Potter had defeated the bane of the wizarding world and even testified for his mother in front of the wizengamot, but friends they were not.

"Oh, don't be shy Malfoy; come on give us a kiss." Potter teased with devious gleam in his eyes as he reached for Draco like he was actually about to kiss him.

Draco recoiled sharply, "Oi, Potter, control yourself. I know you always had a thing for me but I'm not into blokes so bugger off."

"I see you haven't lost that charm, Malfoy." Harry laughed, "But seriously, when did you move back, I've been told you were living in France."

"For your information, I now live in London and will be working in the Department of Magical Law. Now kindly, Bugger. Off."

"Merlin, it's good to see your face Malfoy. We really missed your special brand of snark around here." Harry said jovially.

"Salazar, Potter, what in the name of the founders is wrong with you? One too many _Avadas_ to the head then?"

Harry laughed. "Really, Malfoy, I'm trying to start anew here." Harry then responded seriously, "I was taking the piss before, but I hope I'll see you around, mate." He finished holding his hand out as Draco had done all those years ago.

Draco considered the offer briefly before deciding that if he wanted a fresh start and a new image; Potter may be paramount in that endeavor. He reached out and shook Harry's hand. Potter then nodded once, turned on his heel and made for the lifts, but before he got there he called to Draco once more, "I think you'll be seeing more of me than you expect Malfoy. See you around." And then with a wave of his hand he was in the lift and off to wherever the Savior of the Wizarding World spent his time.

Draco sighed; this was going to be a long four months

* * *

Hermione's arrival at the Ministry was efficient and she made her way to the lifts post haste so she could meet Blaise and Theo.

As she stepped off the lifts her friends were there waiting for her in the Department of Magical Law. They were like her and appreciated an early arrival as much as she did. They had been an unstoppable force in university; constantly battling for the highest marks. It had been a most refreshing time for Hermione as she could focus on her own studies, and thrived off the challenge afforded by her peers instead of compensating for their lack of work ethic.

"Are you trying to distract the senior team members and other interns with your cleavage?" Theo teased.

"Looking at my cleavage are we? See my devious plan is working already. What will you tell you fiancé?" She shot right back.

Theo looked properly admonished and bashfully spoke, "Forgive me Hermione, you look lovely as always."

"Thank you Theo." She said while patting his arm, "And you know Daphne helped me pick this ensemble so she knew the risks. Besides, this ensemble is perfectly professional."

"The two of you terrify me as a team, honestly" Theo said rubbing his forehead in frustration.

Hermione laughed and soon Blaise and Theo joined as they made their way to the conference room for orientation. "Let's get seats in the middle," Blaise suggested, "That way we can survey all the competition."

"I think that will work." Hermione agreed as they entered the conference room and laid claim to what they considered prime strategic seating in the middle of one side of the long conference table.

Others began to file in as the meeting grew closer.

Blaise's attention was immediately drawn to the willowy form of an auburn haired witch as she entered the room, arms loaded with orientation packets. "Who is that glorious creature." Blaise whispered not quite low enough to keep it to himself.

Hermione giggled into her hand, "You are incorrigible, Blaise. That's Prichet's secretary, Avery Chatham." She whispered.

"How in Merlin's name do you know everything?" He asked with a dumbfounded expression.

"For someone as smart as you are, you really don't pay attention enough. She was a year below us at Hogwarts, Ravenclaw I think?"

"I can think of another way I like her below me…above me, I'm not picky." He leered.

"Ugh, you're truly disgusting sometimes, don't practice sexual harassment law, yeah." Hermione scoffed as she rose from her seat, "I'm going to pop to the loo before we begin. Save my seat." She directed Blaise.

"Yes Ma'am!" He responded with a salute and a wink. Hermione rolled her eyes and headed out of the room.

* * *

As he approached the conference room door it was thrown open. A brunette witch in a glorious pencil skirt and…wait…were those the heels from the Atrium? Sweet Salazar, yes, yes they were! She must work in this department. This was turning out to be a great internship already. Now he had ample opportunity to charm that magnificent witch. He entered the conference room with a spring in his step.

Once he was fully in the room he heard a familiar voice, quickly followed by another calling his name. He looked up and made eye contact with two of his closest friend from his Hogwarts' days, Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott.

Draco ducked his head and grinned, he didn't realize how much he missed his friendships until they were standing in front of him. He made his way around the conference table.

"Blaise, Theo." He said with solemnity, "It's been too long." He was suddenly very aware of how selfish he had been to run off to the continent and not communicate with his friends.

Blaise looked at Theo with a little glint in his eye as they approached their old friend. This was their brother, someone who they trusted with their secrets and their life. He may have needed space, and they cared enough to let him have it, but he was back and to hell with his need for space.

Blaise made his way forward quickly, pulling Draco in for a manly hug with a brisk slap on the back. Theo stepped forward next and extended Draco the same treatment. Draco may not know what was going on in their lives per his own request, but Narcissa _loved_ to talk about her baby boy; so they knew all about Draco's time in France. He didn't need to know that though, they would let him come to them, they knew Draco spooked easily when it came to emotions, it wasn't a Slytherin thing, per se, it was how Draco survived during Voldemort's rule, and hopefully the time had helped him heal. They were just happy to have their friend home.

Blaise directed Draco to the seat on his left and Theo left a seat between himself and Blaise. Draco noticed the empty seat between and gestured asking the silent question.

"Oh, that one is taken and she'd have my bollocks if I changed the seating arrangement." Blaise answered with a smirk and Theo was trying his best to suppress his laughter. Draco tried not to be worried about the witch in question, but started catching up with his old friends in the short time until the orientation meeting began.

"Have you seen the secretaries around here." Draco asked with an impish grin.

Blaise turned his attention back to the front of the room where Avery was organizing the meeting materials. "Yes. I. Have."

Draco followed his gaze and nodded approvingly, "She's fit, but I saw another walking in this morning. Spectacular legs and arse, sky high heels, she was leaving the room just as I walked in." Draco said quietly, he didn't want to start off on the wrong foot.

Blaise and Theo shared a conspiratorial glance before Blaise said, "Really now? Must have missed her." Trying to suppress his laughter at Draco upcoming surprise.

He surveyed the room as he conversed with Blaise and Theo, twelve interns, but only a possible six positions open at the ministry. He would need to bring his A-game to compete at the very least with the two friends seated beside him. As the start of the meeting drew closer another former classmate entered the room, though he was not an intern as he was accompanied by Whitsom Prichet the senior member of the department.

Adrian Pucey, another pureblood Slytherin, with overly coiffed dark brown hair, blue eyes and a strong jawline; too bad he was a right prick. He was five years ahead of the three friends seated and he glanced at the table with thinly veiled disdain in his perusal of all the interns present.

Prichet was discussing something with a young man who looked to be a runner of some sort when the door opened once more, but the person entering was blocked from Draco's view behind the door.

The door stood open as Pucey made eye contact with the new occupant; a lecherous appraisal of whomever was behind that door occurring for all who were observant. Theo and Blaise immediately stiffened in their seats and Draco wondered what, or who, could possible put his mates on such high alert.

His curiosity was sated soon enough as the door began to close revealing the person it was hiding.

Salazar's sack, it was Granger! And, whoa! Three years had done a body good. She was incredible. Her hair was controlled, _for once,_ Draco thought, her skin was glowing pink, likely from whatever anger Pucey seemed to elicit, and that skirt. Was it professional to look that sexy at work? Draco beseeched to deities unknown that she was merely dropping in to the department, not a permanent fixture. Then realization struck him…she was the beautiful witch in front of him at the floos this morning. She was the owner of that glorious arse and those magnificent legs punctuated by those sinful shoes. She could be a distraction.

Almost as soon as she was revealed in all her glory she schooled her features and spoke, "Adrian." She said simply with a smile that was not unfamiliar; it reminded Draco of… his mother, cool, calculating…eviscerating. Apparently Granger had learned a few Slytherin ways. Nice.

Pucey responded with a polite but clearly condescending, "Hermione." and took his leave from the room.

Hermione made her way to the conference table taking a seat, wait…between Blaise and Theo? What in Merlin's name was happening today? First friendly Potter and now Blaise and Theo in league with the Gryffindor Princess. Draco was starting to rethink not wanting any gossip from home.

As Hermione sat she took a deep breath while pinching the bridge of her nose. "I cannot believe that that insufferable bastard works in this department." She whispered harshly, only loud enough for those immediately surrounding her to hear.

"Don't worry love," Blaise soothed, "We'll run interference."

"Thank you, Blaise, you're good friends." She said calmly as she looked toward Blaise, but as her deep brown eyes traveled just past the beautiful Italian, they landed on a pair of familiar grey eyes she had not seen since graduation.

Pucey forgotten momentarily, she smiled that calculating smile in Draco's direction, was she trying to channel his mother and Pansy today? "Well if it isn't the Slytherin Prince himself" She said with utter surprise, "Welcome back your highness."

There was not chance to engage in witty banter as Mr. Prichet brought the room to order for the orientation meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Catching Up**

That first day of internship had been brutal. The interns were sardined into small offices, which looked to have previously been supply closets, with four desks each; barely room to move, but it was only temporary. Of course he was in an office with Granger. The only consolation was the office also included Blaise and Theo.

Granger had not been hostile at all, and not nearly as unhinged as Potter, but the change from prissy bookworm to powerful sex kitten did not go unnoticed. In fact, Draco was certain she was using her feminine wiles strategically. This was a Hermione Granger he could get behind. And speaking of behind…That. Arse. Not to mention the legs and, Salazar help him, the shoes. He was a sucker for a sexy pair of heels and Granger's were calling his name. He was going to have to make a conscious effort to keep his eyes to himself; he would not have his plans thwarted by the Gryffindor Princess's admittedly fabulous rear end.

Blaise and Theo seemed to be close friends with her, which made being included in the group a bit easier for Draco, but he needed to know what had been going on in London while he was gone.

They had not had much time for idol conversation during the work day and lunch was a mandatory meeting, so private conversations were kept to a minimum.

As their first day of internship drew to a close, Draco saw his opportunity to gather reconnaissance, so as they collected their things to leave he took his chance, "Blaise, Theo, what do you say to a drink?"

They both nodded in agreement and then Blaise addressed Granger, "Care to join us Hermione?"

"Thank you Blaise, but I'm afraid I have other plans, but some other time, yes?"

"We'll hold you to it." Then with a nod and a wink Hermione sauntered out of the shared office.

Draco released an audible breath while running a hand through his hair. He did not miss the smirks of conspiracy firmly in place on the place of his two best mates. "You gentlemen will be explaining a thing or two at the pub." He said with a serious expression.

"Oh, I'm sure it will be more than a thing or two." Theo laughed heartily and clapped Draco on the shoulder, "Let's go, there's a new place in Diagon alley." And with that settled they set out to the pub.

* * *

They arrived at the pub, The Four Houses, soon after and it didn't take Draco long to figure out that an alumni from each Hogwarts house must have had some stake in the business.

"Finnigan and Montague came up with the concept, and then they got Finch-Fletchley and Boot on board. It's been a wild success." Blaise explained as they settled into a booth near the back, the Slytherin house crest emblazoned on the wall above.

It was still early, but Draco could tell the place did good business. It was clean, the bar was well stocked with the finest wizarding and muggle liquors, several tables were filled with people eating an early supper. And if the food tasted as good as it smelled coming from the kitchen, these guys knew what they were doing. They had not been at their table long before a waitress came by for their order. The place seemed well managed. Most refreshing was that no one looked twice at Draco's presence, no sneers, no narrowed eyes, no outward animosity; just witches and wizards enjoying the relaxing atmosphere after a long day.

"So," Theo said clearly amused, drawing Draco from his reflection, "you have some questions?"

"I don't even know where to begin. First I'd like to apologize to you both for being distant the last few years." Draco said sheepishly, he had experienced some personal growth, but humbling yourself before your friends was still exceptionally hard.

"Leave it Draco. We understand. And you're forgiven. Now let's start your societal reintegration shall we?" Blaise wiggled his eyebrows in the sweet anticipation of Draco's reactions.

"All right, let's start with you. Besides university, what have you been doing with yourselves?"

Blaise started, "Oh, not much has changed for me, still the same old Blaise Zabini, Poet. Scholar. Playboy."

"I don't know about that?" Draco said with a wry smile, "You do seem to be _best friends_ with the Gryffindor Princess."

"Well, that story will take longer than just drinks." Blaise winked.

"What about you, Theo, since this wanker's being evasive."

"Hey!" Blaise exclaimed, "I'm a natural born Slytherin, plus it's fun to see the look on your face when you don't know everything." He finished with a playfully evil chuckle.

"Mainly just university for me too, mate, but I did get engaged last month." Theo cut in.

"Congratulations, who's the lucky lady?"

"Daphne Greengrass."

"Really?" Draco responded incredulously, "I didn't know you two were even interested in each other back in school."

"Well, school was a long time ago." Theo smiled, "You know, you weren't the only one who got out from under your parents' thumbs after the war. With the old man gone, I could show interest in a woman without the looming threat of a blood sealed marital contract."

Draco nodded in agreement. Theo's father had been an absolute monster and had died during the War, but Theo really seemed to be thriving.

"Daphne started a spa about a year ago, it's been really successful." Theo laughed bringing the conversation back to lighter ground. "Turns out being especially adept at beauty charms _is_ extremely profitable. Proved her mother wrong about her potential and of course our engagement was just icing on the cake."

"That's great." Draco said seriously, "We'll need to go out to dinner to celebrate. Just please don't invite Astoria." He pleaded.

Theo and Blaise laughed heartily, "I don't think Astoria will be a problem." Draco looked on questioningly as they continued to laugh at his cluelessness.

"She ran off to America as soon as she graduated," Theo explained, "I think she's living with some musician out west somewhere. Their mother is horrified, but Daphne is thrilled that her baby sister is making her own choices for once. Apparently her obsession with you was all an act to please their parents."

"Thank you, Theo, I feel so good about myself already." Draco said in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, come now Draco." Blaise teased, "I'm sure there's a witch out there for you."

"Sod off you wanker. I do just fine."

The three men laughed and tucked into the drinks that had been placed at their table.

"I couldn't help but notice that Granger seems to really hate Pucey, what exactly was that about?" Draco asked ready to sate his curiosity about the brunette witch.

"Oh, _Pucey._ " Blaise said with undisguised disgust. "They were involved for a time while we were at university. He was graduating as we were starting the program and he pursued Hermione. They seemed well matched until she caught him in bed, or rather _on desk,_ with a secretary from the Ministry." Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"So, Pucey and Granger? I would have thought she'd be working on her own little gang of ginger weasels by now?

"Draco, Draco, Draco," Blaise lamented rolling his eye. "you have really missed soooo much."

Draco looked at Blaise questioningly and motioned for him to continue. Before Blaise addressed Draco again he got the attention of the waitress and told her to keep the drinks coming.

"All right, keep your pants on it's a long story…"

* * *

Draco listened raptly to Blaise's story, Theo interjected occasionally, but Blaise had always had a flair for the dramatic so Theo let his friend shine in his element.

"You remember our 'eighth year' right?" Draco nodded. "Well, while you were hiding in the dungeons, the rest of the world was actually trying to get along. Don't worry, nobody blamed you for your need for solitude. Those of us who knew you, knew that when you were ready you'd come back to us. So, back to Granger. She used school as an outlet for her grief. Tutoring underclassmen, counseling peers, even did some charity fundraisers. I know you were there, but you weren't _present_ to really pay attention to all this, but Theo and I joined a study group with her and found out that she was quick to forgive and for all the teasing everyone gave her about being a swot…well, let's just say she is a swot, the swottiest swot that ever swotted, but by Merlin my scores were better that year than ever and I wasn't working any harder. The woman is an efficiency expert.

"So here we are study groups, peer counseling, hell she even organized a couple of top notch parties in Hogsmeade, all with the Headmistress's permission of course. We became friends. She's intelligent, funny, quippy, sarcastic, witty, you name it, hell she even puts the cunning of some Slytherins to shame. But I think she single handedly established house unity. Of course her ginger boyfriend didn't care much for her new friends, never mind that he still tried to get her to do his homework and seemed to only care about quidditch. I guess some people never change. So she dumped the ginger toe-rag and did what she wanted; said she 'didn't fight in a war just to have mediocre sex with someone who refused to grow up.'"

Draco's mouth hung open briefly as he expressed a puff of air in unbelief at the notorious bookworm. Blaise continued, "So, we all got accepted to university together and finished in the top three spots. I tell you what, that snake faced psycho ruined our opportunity for better grades when we were younger, Granger's a bloody genius."

"So, the three of you got closer at university?" Draco asked.

"Yes, but its more than that, mate" Theo added. "The War, Granger trying so hard to bring people together, it was a catalyst for real change. Don't you see?" Theo finished motioning to the surrounding room.

Draco shook his head, so Theo explained, "People are laying aside their expectations of everyone else, looking past house affiliations, last names and past actions. Hell, we're in a pub owned by two half-bloods, a pureblood and a muggle-born and it's been a success since the doors opened, and not just because there's good liquor and good food, but because everyone is welcome here. They brought house unity out of the castle and into the community and people love it."

By this time, Draco could see that they were right; the pub was starting to fill up as people came in to let loose for the evening. He was surveying the room and noticed people he recognized from all the houses at Hogwarts, some older, some looked to be just out of school, but no enmity. As his eyes reached the door it opened and the curly haired witch they had been discussing walked in and right behind her was…Pansy Parkinson. Surely the fireworks were about to fly, Parkinson and Granger never got along.

As Draco watched, Hermione turned to Pansy smiling while pointing to an empty booth near the front. Pansy nodded in agreement and they took up residence in the booth. Draco's eyes looked as if they would burst from his skull at any moment. "Draco? Are you all right, mate?" Blaise asked as he followed Draco's gaze to the two now seated witches.

Blaise and Theo laughed at Draco, this would not get old for a while, it wasn't often that the former Prince of Slytherin could be rendered so shocked. Knowledge was power and they had it in spades over Draco right now.

"Are you sure we're not living in some parallel universe?" Draco said with a sigh.

"No, mate." Theo chuckled, "Just a world set free."

If Draco thought the sight of Granger and Parkinson together was a shock, what he saw next almost sent him to the Janus Thickey Ward of St. Mungo's. Harry Potter strolled into the pub and immediately made for the table with Granger and Parkinson, as he approached, Pansy leapt from her seat and threw herself into Potter's arms. They kissed in what could only be described as inappropriate for public consumption before a voice called out. "Oi, you two, this is a reputable establishment, do I need to get the hose on ya?"… Seamus Finnigan. Potter and Pansy laughed while Harry flipped Seamus the bird with one hand and swatted Pansy on the arse with the other. She squealed, but threw a heated look over her shoulder at Potter as she reclaimed her seat and he slid into the booth next to her. Granger was laughing uproariously at their antics, and even from across the room Draco was intoxicated by the brilliant lighthearted melody of it. Draco had officially gone round the bend.

Draco rubbed his eyes and blinked fiercely. Theo and Blaise were turning colors in their attempts not to laugh. "Did Potter just make out with Pansy Parkinson in a public space or did you add a hallucinogen to my drink?"

They didn't hold back the laughter this time and when they collect themselves again, Theo spoke, "You really should have let your mother keep you updated. Pansy and Potter have been together for over two years now."

"How the bloody hell did that happen?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Oh, you know." Blaise quipped, "Boy learns he's a wizard tasked with saving the world, girl tries to turn said boy over to murderous madman, boy's best friend helps people seek redemption, girl apologizes to boy and they fall into bed together. Pretty standard I thought?" Blaise quipped with an almost evil smile.

"So, Potter's not even with the girl Weasley? It's a world gone mad." Draco shook his head to clear the surprise and confusion.

"Nah, they fizzled out faster than Granger and the Weasel King, but I think they're still friends or some shite, she's making a name for herself in quidditch." Blaise said taking a long sip from his whisky. "Pretty fit too." He finished with a nod of consideration.

"So let me recap. You two are friends with Granger, who is not involved with the Weasel, but was involved with and subsequently dumped Adrian Pucey." Theo and Blaise nodded and motioned for him to go on, "Pansy Parkinson is dating and seemingly seriously involved with Harry _Bloody_ Potter." Another nod, "Theo is engaged to Daphne, Blaise you have maintained your international bachelor status," Blaise smiled smugly at that, "and the wizarding world is all about holding hands in one big circle of unity or some other poncey tripe, does that about sum it up?"

"For now." Theo said rising from his set. "Well, that's going to be it for me tonight, I must get home to the little woman."

Blaise coughed out a poorly concealed " _Whipped_ " as Theo took his leave.

Draco watched as Theo stopped and spoke briefly with Granger, Potter and Parkinson. The exchanged didn't last long, but all of their expressions were genuine and not a hint of hostility could be seen. Draco would have to ramp up his observational skills not to make a social misstep.

Draco and Blaise finished their drinks and made their way out of the pub. Before they could reach the door, someone called Draco's name, it was Pansy. Draco did not miss the shite eating grin on Potter's face as Pansy rushed over to see her old friend.

Draco was sure he would have ringing in his ears tomorrow after Pansy squealed in them as she threw her arms around him dragging him down to her height for a forceful hug. She spoke so quickly that Draco had to work hard to follow everything she was saying. "Your mother told me you were moving back. I can't believe you went three years without writing even once!" She swatted his arm on this one "Harry told me he ran into you today at the Ministry. We absolutely must have dinner next week and catch up."

Draco nodded dumbly. By now Harry was standing behind her with his hands on her waist, "Come on now Pans, don't overwhelm the man." Harry teased, "But really Malfoy, let's do dinner I'll owl you, yeah?"

Draco could do nothing but nod. He caught Granger's eye still sitting in the booth looking entirely to entertained by the exchange. She smirked at him and then winked as she turned her attention back to her cocktail. "Right, see you round, Potter, Pansy. I'll look for your owl." Then he reached out, shook Harry's hand, was pulled down into anther forced hug by Pansy and left the pub with Blaise in tow, laughing at the sight of Draco stumbling like a new born fawn through the new social hierarchy that was Wizarding London.

* * *

Pansy and Hermione were enjoying their drinks after indulging in a pedicure at the salon to celebrate Hermione's first day of internship.

"Thanks for the pedicure and the drink, Pans." Hermione said taking a sip from the martini placed in front of her.

"Oh, don't think anything of it. What good is being part owner of the salon if I can't treat my friends every once in a while." Pansy said waving off the nice gesture while sipping her extremely girly fruity concoction.

When Harry came in Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the reception from his girlfriend. They were an unexpected but very pleasant surprise.

Pansy was thrilled beyond measure to be free of her parents' oppression and set out to make amends with those she had wronged. When she plucked up the courage, Harry was the first of those, she figured you go big or you go home, as she had suggested turning him over to Voldemort, but she just wanted freedom from the madness. Harry had given her that and she was grateful. She told him so and then she made her rounds to the others she had treated poorly throughout the years. It was no surprise that after everything their world had been through; people were looking for an opportunity to make changes and forgiving freely became easier and easier.

Hermione was one that was ready to forgive and move on, so she and Pansy had struck up a fast friendship. They were both intelligent and quick witted, and even though they had vastly different interests, most women could bond over shoes and men; and bond they did.

Pansy was there to take Hermione out dancing when she broke up with Ron. Pansy hexed Pucey's hair lavender and cursed his finger nails to look ragged and dirty for a month, when he cheated on Hermione. Hermione helped Pansy navigate a wizarding world where blood status didn't matter and you could pursue dreams that were once cast aside.

The women found a respect for each other that wasn't there previously and they supported each other; Pansy was there for Hermione during university, and Hermione invested in Pansy and Daphne's new salon.

They were quite the pair. But nothing compared to the coupling of Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson for shocking the wizarding world.

Harry and Ginny made a go of their relationship, but without the threat of death looming over them, the passion was just not there. The friendship was though. They broke up amicably and Ginny started dating again. She was now playing professional quidditch for the Hollyhead Harpies and loved every minute of it, plus she had a bevy of willing gentlemen ready to take her out at a moment's notice; she had no hard feelings for Harry.

Harry…he just wanted to be Harry, not the Boy Who Lived, not the Savior of the Wizarding World, just…Harry. Pansy gave him that, she didn't treat him special, she just loved him for him and let him be quiet when he sought quiet and let him break loose when he wanted a bit more raucous fun. She didn't change her fundamentally brusque personality, but Harry liked that he knew where they stood with each other; it really cut down on the confusion. Pansy, though a true Slytherin, was a communicator and kept Harry aptly informed of her moods and needs. He didn't need secrets and intrigue after his youth.

So here they were at The Four Houses, catching up on their respective days.

"Guess who I saw this morning." Harry began with as he sat down, a cold draught already waiting for him.

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione said with that smug know-it-all look she still favored when she knew an answer.

"Of course you know." Harry complained, "He started the internship with you today, didn't he?"

She nodded as she took a sip of her drink. "I think Narcissa mentioned that when she was in the salon last week." Pansy said. "How did he seem? Narcissa said he didn't want to any news from home while he was away."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other in question. "I think I scared the shite out of him when I asked for kiss this morning." Harry chuckled into his pint.

Hermione and Pansy laughed, "Oh, you didn't Harry Potter. You're terrible. I see you didn't tell him you're seeing one of his oldest friends, just propositioned him right out of the gate, huh?" Pansy teasingly admonished.

"He was relatively quiet during all the orientation stuff, but to be fair, no one could say much. They were talking our ears off most of the day. I didn't get a chance to proposition him though." Hermione added thoughtfully.

"What do you think he'd say to that Hermione?" Harry teased.

"Oh hush, Potter." Hermione blushed and then mumbled into her drink, "I'll let you know when I find out."

Harry and Pansy were distracted by each other for a moment so they didn't hear Hermione's admission. Draco had not gone unnoticed by Hermione that day. He was still tall, pale and blonde, but his face had matured beautifully into his features and he was wider through the shoulders and chest. That signature platinum blonde hair fell just over those hypnotic eyes and was just begging to be touched. And his suit, Godric help her, his suit. Hermione was a sucker for a well-dressed man and Draco did not disappoint. The charcoal grey set off his eyes and the emerald tie, even though it was expected for a Slytherin, it just worked.

The biggest change she noticed was the absence of his trademark sneer from years past. She'd seen him smile during their time at Hogwarts, but there had always been a devious scheming quality to it, not happiness, when she observed him talking with Blaise and Theo she could clearly see a change in him. He seemed lighter, less burdened, and it was reflected in that smile; and it was making her consider possibilities she never had before.

She put every ounce of will power she had into not openly flirting with him. They would be sharing an office which, while it gave her ample opportunity to flex her flirting muscles, also proved a challenge with Blaise and Theo present. Though, to be fair, Blaise and Theo would probably be supportive of them getting together.

His mother wouldn't even be a challenge. She was already quite well acquainted with Narcissa. They worked on the charity board together and Narcissa had even consulted with Hermione about changing the Manor. That was admittedly very difficult for Hermione since she faced torture in that house, but they both needed healing and facing her fears helped Hermione heal, while forcefully ripping out reminders of dark from Malfoy Manor helped Narcissa heal. It was a win-win and the women had maintained a friendship having tea on occasion and even sharing in the indulgent offerings at Pansy and Daphne's salon.

Pansy looked up to see the pensive look on Hermione's face. "Something on your mind, Hermione?" Pansy said with a scheming smile.

But before Hermione could answer, Pansy smirked at Hermione, winked then launched herself squealing from the booth toward the object Hermione's inner musings.

Draco was leaving the pub with Blaise as Pansy threw her arms around his neck. Hermione watched in amusement as Draco awkwardly listened to Pansy and Harry invite him to dinner, but was very pleasantly surprised to see him shake Harry's hand and answer politely. She threw the wink in for good measure, just so he'd know she had her eye on him, hopefully he'd get the message and keep an eye on her as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**I completely forgot an Author's note for the last chapter! I want to thank everyone who read/reviewed/followed/favorited my story. I am so humbled by the response. I tried to respond to all the reviews by PM, but if I did not or you left a guest review, please know that I appreciate your comments and support. I do want to address a guest review I received that said I converted them to Dramione! YAY! Join the club! As an original Ron/Hermione shipper, I feel your angst about the pairing, but after reading so many great Dramione fics, I cna't help but see the possibilties in the couple.**

 **Please keep in mind that I am new to the fanfiction world (as far as writing goes) and that this story is a light, fluffy exploratrion into what people with proper mental health care and emotional maturity might experience in their early adulthood. I hope you all enjoy the story! PLEASE leave a review and let me know what you think!**

 **As always I own nothing...Thank The Great J. K. Rowling for the cannon characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Coffee and Quidditch**

The next few weeks at their internship went smoothly if not even a little dull at times. As it turned out, fully credentialed solicitors and barristers weren't entirely confident that the young new grads could competently assist in preparing cases. Imagine their collective surprise.

Unfortunately for Hermione, being one of the only female interns, she was often relegated to coffee duty. She felt sure that was Pucey's doing, he just didn't understand her 'little snit' over his 'extracurricular activities.' She hoped she was wrong, but it wasn't often that she was, so c'est la vie. She lived in the woods for almost a year, she obliviated and restored her parents memories, she endured torture at the hands of a mad woman and then became friends with her absolutely lovely sister; she could get Pucey's coffee and manage not to put muggle laxative in it…again.

Today, Pucey himself walked into their office to demand coffee, not just for him, but the entire senior staff. And what was worse, he'd had the nerve to call her _sweetheart._ Before Hermione could protest, Draco rose from his desk. "I'll help you get the coffees, _Hermione_. Shall we?" He addressed Hermione with a resolute look in his eye that brooked no argument as he walked past Pucey without acknowledging him and held the door for her.

Hermione didn't take the time to question his gesture, but smiled sweetly at Draco as she walked past Pucey in all the glory of her daily four inch heels. "Why thank you, _Draco_ , how considerate of you." She cooed and very obviously caressed his upper arm just a bit longer than might be appropriate at work. She knew it was childish to taunt Pucey, but a woman scorned and all that.

Pucey narrowed his eyes and growled low still standing in the doorway of their shared office forgetting that Blaise and Theo were still sitting, watching the show.

"You know Pucey," Blaise began, "you can't poke a stick at the lioness and not expect her to swipe at you with her claws."

"Zabini, do mind your business." Pucey huffed, turned on his heel and walked from the room.

Theo and Blaise rolled their eyes at the incurably immature former Slytherin. "How does he get his job done when he's spends so much time scheming about ways to annoy Hermione?" Theo asked

Blaise sighed, "Not a damn clue, Theo, not a damn clue."

* * *

Hermione walked just ahead of Draco towards the lifts. She needed to get a handle on her anger so she didn't ruin this internship. She worked too hard to blow this opportunity for a job or at the very least a glowing recommendation from Mr. Prichet.

When they reached the lift it was miraculously waiting for them and they entered; they were the only people in the lift. They had not been contentious with one another at all, in fact, they worked well together, but so far they had only engaged in civil professional conversation. However, the furtive glances they often shared throughout the day were not unnoticed by anyone in the small shared office.

"You can call me Draco." Draco began just a little unsurely. "You know, instead of Malfoy, and not just to take the piss out of Pucey." He finished running his hand over the back of his neck.

He was adorable, well, as adorable as Draco Malfoy could be, damn it all that boy was just sexy, but there was something so sweet in his hesitance to really engage in one-on-one conversation with her. Over the past weeks Hermione had not been overtly flirtatious, but she had appraised him thoroughly. She was into it, no question about it, he was beautiful to look at, arrogant at times, but he had the mettle to back it up, so _let's do this Draco Malfoy._ Well, she had to get herself in the game first.

She smirked up at him then that bottom lip went between her teeth, and she heard him breathe in sharply. She caught a whiff of his cologne in their proximity on the lift; it was spicy and rich with notes of sandalwood, bergamot, and of course Hermione's own brand of catnip…parchment; she needed a little distance to keep from becoming irreversibly aroused. "I'll call you Draco." She said shyly, "only of you call me _Hermione_." She finished with a husky tone she didn't necessarily intend to impart.

The timing could not have been more perfect, just as Hermione finished speaking the lift opened with the disembodied voice announcing the Atrium level. Hermione smirked once more a Draco who seemed to be frozen for a moment, and then walked out of the lift with just a little extra swing in her hips. Pencil skirts were her friend.

* * *

Draco was being driven spare by this woman. He accepted that even after this internship she was going to be part of his life since she was now friends with everyone in his limited circle, but if he didn't figure out a way to take the conversion from professional to personal he would go mad. He supposed he could recruit his friends, but he wasn't sure they wouldn't take the piss out of _him_ for pursuing her, and his mother was another story all together.

Apparently she just _LOVED_ Hermione Granger, she was 'just the most darling girl.' It was coming at him from all angles, Granger, oh wait… _Hermione,_ was fully entrenched in every aspect of his life. At lease at his flat she wasn't a distraction; except that she was. He had accepted after the first week that he was irrevocably attracted to her; and not just her delicious body that she clad in the most enticing skirts, silky blouses and sexy shoes. Merlin the shoes; they were his weakness. She had every color, black, red, blue, even green…oh, Salazar the green. That had been a most vigorous fantasy. He was an Auror, a secret job dream he'd had as child, and she was the mysterious woman who needed her name cleared for a crime she didn't commit. The shoes stayed on for the duration.

He shook his head out of the memory of his fantasy; he couldn't embarrass himself just getting coffee for the senior partners.

They had both regained some composure by the time they reached the commissary. "Did you ever have that dinner with Harry and Pansy?" she asked clearly trying to bring to environment to safer grounds.

"Not yet." He replied "But Potter did owl me like he promised. He invited me to play quidditch this weekend."

"Are you going to? Play quidditch with Harry I mean."

"It's been a while since I've played, but the offer is certainly tempting."

"Well you should. You were always good at quidditch." She told him, "I think Blaise and Theo play sometimes too, maybe you can talk them into coming along."

His pride was bolstered by the knowledge that she thought he had been good at quidditch so he took a gamble hoping it would pay off. "Well maybe you should come and watch. You know, cheer me on so I can beat Potter to the snitch for once."

She laughed into her hand, "I'm sure I would be the key to your success."

"Who knows, but it's just for fun, right?"

"Yeah, it's just for fun."

"I'll tell you what," he bargained, "You come cheer me on and if I lose to Potter I'll buy brunch, if I beat Potter, well, we'll decide that later."

She couldn't help but smile at him, damn it he was adorable. "How about this," she countered, "I'll come, cheer for no one in particular and then I'll make a lovely brunch at my flat for everyone after the game."

He smirked, she really was the Brightest Witch of Her Age, they both got what they wanted but the territory was still relatively neutral…brilliant. It was certainly something to build on; he would work with that.

They gathered coffee for the office including themselves, Blaise and Theo. They might as well get something out of being the designated errand runners.

The lift ride back to their floor was less heated and they split up to make the coffee deliveries. Draco made sure to drop Pucey's cup with his secretary; that guy was a wanker and he couldn't risk bolloxing up the internship because he was, as much as he hated to admit it, jealous that Adrian Pucey had gotten to Hermione first. At least he screwed his chances with her, on second thought, maybe Draco should thank him.

With the coffees delivered and the quartet all resettled in their tiny office, they all set to organizing their assigned files. The cases were fairly minor, but at least it was case work instead of meaningless chores.

Sometime after lunch Prichet's secretary, Avery Chatham, glided into the small office. She was tall and thin with elegant features and big blue eyes, her auburn hair was pulled into a neat updo and she was wearing a well fitted pencil skirt and blouse. She exuded professionalism and confidence at all times.

Today, however, she was speaking to them all, but only looked at Blaise. "Mr. Prichet would like to see all the interns in the conference room." she said, her eyes never leaving Blaise. She turned gracefully and left to gather more interns.

"Oooohhh, Blaise has a girlfriend." Theo teased, Hermione and Draco laughing right along.

"Shut up Theo," Blaise chided as they all rose to head to the conference room, "I can't help that she finds me irresistible, I am, in fact, irresistible." He said cockily. "Besides, I've given her no cause to pursue me other than simply being present day after day."

The eye rolls from his three friends was almost audible, but no one wanted to debate with Blaise about his perceived innate sexiness.

Entering the confernce room, Draco took the opportunity to pull out Hermione's chair and was rewarded with a grateful smile. He sat next to her; and when she would turn her head the heady scent of coconut would waft from her hair mixing with the vanilla scented perfume she wore, it was intoxicating.

He cleared his head of the distraction as best he could when Mr. Prichet called the meeting to order. This was the first time all the interns had been gathered since the first day; they were all slightly apprehensive.

"The Halloween Gala will be coming up at the end of this month." The Halloween Gala at the Ministry was hailed as the dullest party of the year. Rubbery hors d'oeuvres, watered down cocktails, most attendees left by nine. They were all dreading the next words from his mouth. "Our department has volunteered to act as Ministry hosts, if you will, for the event. As part of our department we will expect all of you to be there right alongside. Please see Ms. Chatham to sign up for a volunteer shift."

With that final word he turned on his heel and left the room.

Blaise, Theo, Hermione and Draco returned to their office and shut the door behind them. A collective groan was emanated from the group. "I can't believe we've been rooked into working that ghastly party. No wait, it's not really a party, those are fun." Hermione lamented.

"I was really hoping we would skip it and go to your cousin's club again Hermione." Blaise added.

"We need to find out if we'll be relieved of our duties after our shift is over." Hermione began planning, "Perhaps, we" pointing to the four of them, "Show up early, and maybe even help set a few things up. How hard can it that be, I mean magic, right?" she said as she waved her wand and sparkly gold shimmers rained over them all. "Then we put on a good show smoozing the high ups and you handsome lads escorting the sweet little aging witches to the ballroom. Make some quick rounds, show our faces, maybe even a dance just to sell it a bit and then we're out of there." She finished with a smile.

"Do you think we can get off that easy?" Blaise asked

"Of course, now get your desirable bum down there to Prichet's office and ask that secretary that finds you so _irresistible_ if that is a possibility, but keep it discreet, we don't want any of these other mouth breathers to get the same bright idea."

Blaise didn't need to be told twice, he was out the door before she finished her sentence. Draco started slow clapping. "How long did it take you to come up with that plan?"

She smiled, it was deviously simple, and he wanted her even more right then. "Before Prichet walked out of the room." She said smugly. Draco smirked back.

Blaise returned right then, "Done!" He looked positively gleeful, "Is your cousin throwing his Halloween party that night?" He asked as he threw himself into his office chair spinning around like a child.

"Of course he is, it's one of his biggest nights and he has already assured me that we will be on the VIP list."

"What's so special about your cousin's Halloween party?" Draco asked.

Blaise cut off Hermione before she could answer, "What's so special? What's so special!?" He sounded as if Draco should have already figured it all out. "He only runs one of the hottest clubs in London and our lovely Hermione here can always get us a VIP table."

"Can't we just go to his club anytime? Why is Halloween so special?" Draco asked.

"It's a muggle club Draco, don't you know what that means?" Blaise asked his face alight as if her were a child on Christmas morning.

"Well that's splendid and all," Draco was saying confusedly, "but what's got your knickers so twisted about going there on Halloween?"

"I can't, Theo, I'm too excited, please educate this shut-in." Blaise said exasperatedly.

Theo sighed but with a smile on his face, it really took so little to get Blaise worked up. "Have you ever been to a muggle Halloween party Draco?"

Draco looked at them like they had all gone round the bend, Blaise was vibrating with excitement, Theo was patiently waiting on Draco's answer and Hermione; she was watching the exchange with her chin propped in her hand, a secretive smile and big bright chocolate brown eyes observing them all. She looked thoroughly entertained, she raised her eyebrows at Draco as he inadvertently had kept his gaze on her just a bit too long. He shook his head slightly to clear it and finally answered, "No, I have not."

There was silence for just a beat longer than Draco was comfortable with and he felt compelled to continue, "I have no problem with muggles. I just don't know any well enough to spend holidays with them. Do they do something special for Halloween?"

"Oh, please tell him already, Theo." Blaise seemed like he was about to float off his chair or have a burst of accidental magic.

"All right, All right, keep it in your pants Zabini." Theo scolded, but with no real fire behind it, "Draco, muggles dress up for Halloween."

"So, like dress robes?"

"No, costumes, like a masquerade, but not everyone wears a mask." Theo tried to keep the explanation simple, but Blaise was having none of it.

"Salazar's rod, Theo, your pants at explaining it!" He exclaimed

Meanwhile Hermione was sitting at her desk gleefully enjoying the little show.

"They don't just 'dress up,' Draco. The birds wear the most splendid costumes, by Merlin some are not more than lingerie, I can hardly describe it, you will have to wait and see, you'll never want to celebrate wizarding Halloween again!"

"Well, Blaise, I'm looking forward to it." Draco answered glancing briefly at Hermione, wondering what scandalous outfit she might wear on Halloween.

A most uncharacteristically sinister look came over Hermione's face as she rubbed her hand together in anticipation, "It is going to be so much fun to corrupt the ultimate Pureblood Prince muggle style." She smirked, raised her left hand and gave Blaise a high five. Theo roared with laughter, and Draco just shrugged his shoulders and went back to organizing papers to be filed. He tried to hide the smile of anticipation at being corrupted _muggle style_ by the glorious Hermione Granger.

* * *

That weekend all the men met up a local pitch for a pick up round of quidditch, Draco included. He had not played in a game since his fifth year at Hogwarts. He still flew, but just to relax and feel the wind.

The other blokes' wives and girlfriends had come out and some non-quidditch playing friends. It was a pretty good crowd for an amateur pickup game.

Draco looked at all the faces he was becoming more closely acquainted with on the sidelines. He had discovered a lot about the new order of wizarding Britain in his time back. People really were accepting and forgiving, especially if one was genuine with them. Draco had not met the amount of ill will he had anticipated, and had even been able to make amends with some of his more egregiously wronged classmates, Dean Thomas for instance.

He was best mates with Seamus Finnigan and thus a regular at The Four Houses, Draco should have realized that running into people you kept in your basement was unavoidable. He had apologized, something new for the Malfoys, but his mother assured him his pride would remain intact and he would be a better person for it. Damn it she was right. Dean took less than ten seconds to extend his hand and accept Draco's apology. Draco bought the bar a round and they got so far into their cups they all sang the Hogwarts alma mater. Ok, so admittedly not his _proudest moment_ , but the desired result was achieved, he was bringing respect and honor back to the Malfoy name, and for the right reasons.

"Malfoy, still fancy yourself a seeker?" Potter asked effectively ending Draco's reflection.

Draco smirked, "Do you still fancy yourself one?"

"Well, I've been playing chaser lately, but I think a friendly little showdown between old rivals might be in order." Harry prodded extending his hand to shake Draco's.

"You're on, Potter" Draco said with a determined glint in his eye as he shook the proffered hand.

The teams took to the skies while the spectators lounged on blankets and in folding chairs on the sidelines. Hermione was sitting with Daphne and Pansy today.

"So Hermione," Pansy started with that salacious gleam in her eye, "Let Draco in your knickers yet?"

Hermione scoffed, but blushed at the thought, _she wished._

"Stop it Pans." Daphne scolded, "If she wants Draco in her knickers, she'll get Draco in her knickers. Our Hermione is nothing if not determined."

"Oh, I do hope a bludger just takes me out right now." Hermione moaned.

Daphne and Pansy laughed, "Oh, come on Hermione, you know you're interested, why haven't you made a move yet?" Pansy asked, never one to back down.

"For one, we both need to remain professional during this internship and given the history Draco and I have for…heated encounters..." Hermione started.

"Oooooohhh, do tell." Daphne teased while fanning herself dramatically.

"Merlin the two of you are insufferable." Hermione huffed as he pushed Daphne in the shoulder lightly. Daphne fell to her side in a fit of giggles and Pansy joined in on the other side of Hermione.

"And when the internship is over?" Pansy prompted.

'When the internship is over…We'll just see what happens."

"Good, that's settled then, Narcissa will be thrilled." Pansy commented resolutely.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Hermione said nervously.

"All we're saying," Daphne cut in, "Is that, Narcissa and you already get along, you made amends with his family. From what Theo tells me, Draco is quite taken with you. He hasn't said as much, but Theo has noticed the way he looks at you and apparently the way… _you two flirt."_ Daphne added with a mischievous glint.

Hermione blushed and looked down, oops, she didn't realize the flirting was that obvious. "Don't worry Hermione, he's into it, just keep doing what you're doing." Pansy said waving off her concern.

Hermione giggled and they all had a moment to laugh at themselves over the men in their lives.

The game was relaxed overall, until one of the seekers spotted the snitch. That elusive gold ball just hovering for a moment before taking off like a shot in the other direction, begging to be snatched out of thin air. He laid down horizontal on his broom , chasing that infuriating little ball. That cursed thing must be a metaphor for something; life perhaps, dreams maybe, something just out of reach that slips away when you get close, well not today, he was going to get that snitch.

He was right there, arm extended, fingers open and then just as soon as the chase had begun he felt the flutter of those charmed wings in his palm. Draco had caught the snitch.

The players descended on their brooms congratulating the winning team, clapping Draco on the back for a good game. Draco smiled at Hermione over the crowd with a satisfied smirk on his face.

As everyone began to make their way off the pitch Hermione put her arm around Harry and said quietly so only he could hear, "That was nice of you to let Draco catch the snitch." She beamed at him proudly for his subversive act of kindness.

Harry looked at her with those green eyes, feigning innocence, "Hermione, you know, 'I must not tell lies.'" And with that he winked at her and put his arm around Pansy to go home and clean up. He called back over his shoulder to Hermione who was just standing there shaking her head, "See you at brunch!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Another day...another update! Score! I want to thank all the readers once again. If I didn't get a chance to respond to your review please know that I appreciate your feedback and look forward to your response to my little tale.**

 **If you are reading and enjoying my story please leave a review, nothing fancy, doesn't have to be a detailed analysis or essay. But let's all be honest here...reviews are validating! Its like when someone re-pins something from your pinterest feed, you think, "Yeah, that's right! I've got good taste!" I'm just pleased that people are interested and hopefully entertained.**

 **The Harry Potter universe till belongs to J. (but y'all already knew that!)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: With Brunch, We Drink Mimosas**

Hermione apparated back to her townhouse to put the finishing touches on brunch. Her group of friends got together for a lazy brunch from time to time, but this brunch took on a life of its own and became something of an event.

She was laying out another quiche on the sideboard when the floo sounded and her first guests arrived. It was Daphne and Theo. They were followed quickly by Harry and Pansy. The men started making cocktails while the women helped Hermione place assorted fruits, scones and pastries on the buffet.

The plates and utensils were laid out, coffee and tea made, and of course, a wide selection of cocktails available, because with brunch there were mimosas

The guest continued arriving by floo. Blaise was next to arrive, followed by Narcissa and Andromeda with Teddy in tow. The toddler squirmed out of Andromeda's arms and ran to his godfather, Harry. With her new found freedom Andromeda happily made her way to the cocktail table and promptly mixed an expert bloody Mary. She sat on the sofa next to her sister who was primly sipping a mimosa and began chattering happily enjoying her time Teddy was spending with his godfather.

Draco was the last to step through the floo and no one in the room missed the look of surprise on his face at seeing his mother and aunt seated before him already tipsy.

"Draco, darling." Narcissa cooed as she rose from the sofa and hugged him tightly.

Draco hugged his mother in return at the same time he fixed eyes with Hermione over his shoulder who was smirking just a little too naturally for Draco's comfort. "Mother, I didn't expect to see you here today."

"Why ever not?" She asked innocently, though Draco knew instinctually that there were schemes afoot if his mother and Hermione Granger were friendly enough to break bread in such a familiar setting.

"Forgive me mother. I just didn't realize that you and Hermione so well acquainted."

"Of course, Draco," Narcissa beamed, "She has been an absolute gem with her work for the charity and I couldn't pass up an opportunity to get to know her better."

Hermione arrived by Narcissa's side offering her another mimosa, which she took gratefully, "Thank you for your glowing endorsement, Narcissa." Hermione said, "But you know the charity would not be half as successful if not for your unwavering commitment and unparalleled powers of persuasion."

Narcissa placed a hand on Hermione's cheek and the two witches smiled like old friends at each other, "You dear girl, you flatter me." then she patted Hermione's cheek gently and they stepped apart resuming their previous brunch activities.

The familiarity between Hermione and Narcissa was so normal to all the other guests their overtly sweet interaction did not even provoke a response from anyone but Draco. He stood frozen for a moment before shaking his head to clear it and making his way to the cocktail table. He needed alcohol.

Pansy did not miss Draco's reaction and subtly joined him to prepare herself another mimosa. "Still adjusting to the changes?" She asked startling him just a bit.

"Damn sneaky Slytherins." He mumbled as he poured himself an Irish coffee.

Pansy placed and hand on his shoulder as she laughed, "Yes, we are." She agreed, "But if you think the Golden Girl of Gryffindor doesn't have her own sneaky agenda, then you'd be wrong."

He looked back at Pansy with a hint of fear over the scheming prowess for Hermione Granger and she laughed as she walked away, but then turned over her shoulder and told him "She get what she wants, Draco." Winked and then took up her place beside Potter as he played with Teddy.

Draco saw Hermione disappear through an archway to what he assumed was the kitchen and made after her. He indeed found her in the kitchen and thankfully, she was alone for the time. She smiled sweetly at him as he entered. "Can I get you anything, Draco?"

"No thank you." He replied, "I'm all set for now" he said raising his mug to indicate his heavily altered coffee.

"How close are you and my mother exactly?" He figured straight forward was the way to go with the Gryffindors, even if this one was particularly wily.

"We've worked together on several charity projects for Les Enfants Magiques." She said with a shrug.

He leaned against the worktop and watched her for a moment as she washed fruit and arranged it on a tray. He was distracted by the sight of her slipping a strawberry into her mouth.

The bright red berry met her full lips and Draco knew his pupils were blown wide with lust. He sucked in an audible breath and she looked up to meet his eyes, the berry still between her luscious lips. She bit down gently and consumed the ripe red treat watching him as he watched her lips. A sexy smirk rose to her mouth as she sucked the bit of juice left by the berry off of her thumb, the soft pop that sounded when she removed the digit from her mouth brought Draco back to earth.

He took step closer to her without thinking of the consequences the nearness might bring. But still trying to maintain control over the situation he continued with his line of questioning, "But there's more the two of you aren't telling me isn't there?"

"Yes." Hermione said, not volunteering anything more.

Draco raised his eyebrows at her encouraging her to continue. "Your mother and I were able to make amends and work very well together on the charity board. About a year after I finished Hogwarts, she asked me for my opinion when she redecorated the Manor."

Draco's eyes went wide. Of all the awful things that happened during the war, Hermione's torture at the Manor under the wand and knife of Bellatrix was one of the most traumatic events Draco witnessed, and if it was disturbing for him, surely Hermione was haunted as well.

Hermione laid her hand atop Draco's and gave him a half smile, "I know, Draco." She spoke softly, "It was a way we could both heal. She needed to bring light to the dark and I need to face my demons." She told him while looking up with wide innocent chocolate eyes.

Draco gently ran his hand up her arm and drew her closer. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she wrapped hers around his waist. She placed her head on his chest inhaling his spicy masculine scent and listening to the steady beat of his heart, while he rested his chin on the top of her head and stroked her hair gently. "I'm so sorry Hermione." He spoke quietly, the emotion and sincerity behind the statement encompassing more than just the memories of the Manor, it washed away years of acrimony that had been slowly eroding as they had come back into each other's lives subsequently making way for the new feelings to fully take root inside of them.

They each drew a deep calming breath and drew back from on another; Hermione finished her fruit tray and Draco picked up another prepared tray and walked it out to the dining room. Hermione quickly followed with the fruit, and gave Draco a shy smile as she set down her platter.

* * *

The remainder of brunch carried a much lighter tone than that of Draco's encounter with Hermione in the kitchen. The guests laughed and recapped the quidditch game. The four interns bemoaned the menial tasks they were assigned. Everyone enjoyed the food and cocktails.

Throughout the brunch, Hermione and Draco, continued to send each other flirtatious looks across the table thinking no one noticed, but everyone did, they just didn't say anything. The dam had broken during their embrace in the kitchen, but the impending deluge was still rushing toward them.

Blaise, being single-minded to a fault at times, brought up the groups' Halloween plans.

"Hermione, help me." He whined, "I cannot decide what to be this year."

"There's no need to be so dramatic Blaise, honestly" Hermione chided as the rest of the table laughed at his antics.

"What about a vampire?" she offered.

"A vampire?" He said incredulously, "Why would I want to be a vampire?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Apparently some muggle girls find that whole vampire tripe romantic or some rot." She replied with a flippant wave of her hand. "Oooh, I know!" She brightened, eyes glinting with an idea. "You and Draco should both be vampires, sort of a yin-yang situation. It will be easy, you can wear capes you most likely already own and just transfigure you teeth. We'll tell them we have a friend in movie special effects or something." She finished popping a blueberry into her mouth.

"What in Merlin's name are special effects?" Draco asked.

"Movie magic." Harry quipped, Draco still looked confused.

The group laughed, "I'll explain it when we have more time, but what do you think about the vampire thing for Halloween?" Hermione asked.

"Works for me, I'm game for whatever." He answered with a smirk and innuendo that was not subtle what so ever.

They finished brunch and the younger generation stayed to help clean up as Narcissa and Andromeda took their leave, Narcissa to the Manor and Andromeda home to put a very tired Teddy down for a nap.

As Narcissa hugged Draco goodbye she whispered in his ear, "She really is just the _loveliest_ girl isn't she?" and gave him a satisfied smile and wink as she disappeared in a swirl of green flames.

Draco shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck as he watched her leave, _conniving women, what's a man to do?_

Draco retreated back to the dining room and kitchen to help with the clean up after brunch. He used the opportunity to touch Hermione each time he passed her, placing his body just a little closer than necessary. Blaise smirked and nodded approvingly at the tactics, Pansy looked entirely too pleased, Daphne and Theo really only looked at each other. Harry, though, he gave Draco a stern look, indicated his eyes with two of his fingers and then pointed with said fingers back at Draco. Draco raised his hands in surrender and Harry nodded once to indicate he was pleased with Draco's understanding. Pansy smacked Harry lightly on the back of the head and shook her head scolding him. Blaise bellowed with laughter, "You're so whipped, Potter!" Pansy smacked Blaise too.

They finished the cleaning quickly and the couples took their leave, with Pansy practically dragging Blaise to the floo. Hermione and Draco were alone for the first time outside of their professional setting. They stood in front of the floo and looked at each other awkwardly for a moment before each looking at their feet.

"Thank you for having me today, Hermione." Draco said breaking the silence

"I'm glad you could come." Hermione said sincerely finally meeting his eyes again. She stepped forward and went on her toes to place a kiss on his cheek. They lingered too long for the kiss to be friendly both turning at the same time bringing them nose to nose. Draco took a breath and placed a soft kiss on Hermione's lips, not demanding or rushed; just a brush of his lips to hers. She sighed beatifically as he stepped toward the floo. "See you Monday, Hermione." He said huskily as he threw in the floo powder and swirled away to his flat.

Hermione was too intoxicated by Draco's lips to respond before he was gone, but touched her tingling lips and breathed out, "See you Monday, Draco."

* * *

Draco's thoughts were focused on the brunette witch with dark chocolate eyes whose presence he had just left. One simple kiss and a few innocent touches set his skin on fire. Work on Monday was going to be torture.

He was so caught up in his reflections about Hermione that he didn't notice the tall dark skinned wizard sitting on his sofa, smirk firmly in place.

"Well it took you long enough." Blaise chuckled.

Draco whipped around, wand drawn, and then sighed in relief when he saw it was only Blaise. "What are you trying to do, mate, get yourself killed?"

"Nah, I just wanted to know if you finally manned-up and made a move for Granger."

"That's none of your business, Blaise." Draco said firmly throwing himself down beside Blaise and rubbing a hand down his face to calm down after the fright of someone unexpected on his sofa.

"So that's a 'yes' then?" Blaise smiled wickedly.

"For Merlin's sake, Blaise." Draco said exasperatedly, "Not that it's any of your business, but I think it's safe to say that Hermione and I have a mutual attraction that we would both be open to exploring. And not that we need anyone's permission or approval, but all of our friends and apparently even my mother are trying to push us together."

"Well, good to know then." Blaise said with a smile as he rose and walked to the fireplace.

"So that's it then? You just break into my flat, harass me about my romantic goings on and leave?" Draco said irritated at the other wizard.

"Yeah, that about sums it up." Blaise said brightly, "See you Monday!" and with a wave and the characteristic whoosh of the flames, he was gone.

"Bloody nosey bastard." Draco grumbled to himself.

* * *

 **If you feel so inclined, please leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks again to all my readers out there, and thank you to everyone that reviewed, favorited, and followed my story. To guest reviewer Ivi, you're cracking me up! I can't give away the whole plot! I hope you'll keep reading and reviewing! I love to hear everyone's thoughts.**

 **Still J.K. Rowling's universe...I'm just playing matchmaker with the characters!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Muggles do it Better**

Halloween had finally arrived. The quartet was slated to work the early shift at the Ministry's Halloween Gala and then planned to make a quick escape and go to Hermione's cousin, David's, club.

Hermione was frustrated. She and Draco had not had an opportunity to be alone outside of the office since he said good bye to her at brunch that Saturday. They continued to flirt, a little more obviously, and Draco would place his hands on her arms, her shoulder; her hips whenever they were in close proximity. She could feel the heat of his caress for what seemed like hours after his hands left her body. She was left wanting and hungry for more. It was prolonged foreplay, _Draco Malfoy was good._

Tonight, she was going in for the kill. The Ministry Ball may have been a dull event, but it was formal and she planned strategically. Her attire fot the club after was going to turn Draco Malfoy on his ear; Hermione couldn't wait.

Pansy had helped her choose a dress. It was a classic black gown with a simple silhouette. A soft cowl at the front, but the back plunged to the small of her back, it hugged her curves in all the right places and floated gracefully over her hips ans legs; it was perfect. She had just the shoes too, strappy silver stilettos that added her requisite four inches. She was wearing her hair in an elegant up-do to bring attention to her long neck and accentuate the line of her back. Her brief appearance at the Ministry gala was going to make an impression.

Her costume for the club later, well she hoped to get a real reaction with that. That one she had planned on her own, she wanted it to be a surprise.

* * *

Draco, Blaise and Theo had just flooed to the Ministry to start their mandatory welcoming shift. They were walking toward the ballroom entrance when a floo in front of them flared to life and a stunning witch gracefully stepped out and with an elegant flick of her wand banished any soot from her clothes.

Draco was rendered speechless and stood stock-still at the sight before him. Hermione was an absolute vision. The pencil skirts she favored for work had nothing on the gown she was wearing tonight. He could see the creamy expanse of her back, her long graceful neck and the luscious curves of her body were accented tastefully but with purpose and if he knew this witch like he thought he did now, the purpose was to get his attention. Well, she had it, he couldn't imagine her looking more enticing than she did now.

The three men approached her and she glanced over her shoulder as she heard their footsteps. She caught eyes with Draco and gave him a sweet coquettish smile. She saw him draw in a deep breath and didn't miss the heat in his eyes. _Well done, Hermione, well done._

"Damn, Granger, you clean up nice." Blaise teased.

"Why thank you, Blaise." Hermione said rolling her eyes, "I must say you gentleman all look especially dapper tonight."

They all thanked her and Blaise and Theo proceeded towards the entrance and Draco offered her his elbow to escort her. It wasn't a date, but she was a lady, this was a party and his mother had raised him to be a gentleman.

As they walked a few steps behind Blaise and Theo, Draco leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You look positively stunning, Hermione. I fear I will act less than professional tonight."

She blushed prettily and looked into his silver eyes swirling with desire, "Thank you, Draco, and I promise there will be more than enough time for unprofessional behavior later."

Draco groaned at the thought of the naughty pleasures that were to come that evening. He had been hesitant at first to return to England, but times like this he knew the decision had been the right one.

They arrived at the entrance ten minutes early and received their assignments from Avery. She was dressed in a simple but elegant dress for the gala, but like Hermione's it struck a note of sexiness as well. Hermione, Draco and Theo worked hard to maintain a professional composure in the face of the woman's blatant interest in Blaise. Blaise was his usual charming self and she blushed at the attention, but was forced to scuttle off to organize the remaining intern 'volunteers' as well as performing her assigned duties.

"You know, Blaise, you really shouldn't flirt with that poor girl if you're just using her to stay on Prichet's good side." Hermione scolded.

"What?" Blaise asked innocently, "She's a fit bird, but I'm trying to be professional here."

They all rolled their eyes at Blaise, "Oh, forgive me. Of course, I forgot what a bastion of upright professionalism you are."

"Thank you, Hermione. Do see that you try to keep that in mind in the future." As he looked at her with a knowing smile and glancing quickly from Hermione to Draco gave a little wink.

Hermione couldn't stop the blush of her cheeks at the memory of her and Draco's sweet kiss and his heated words as they arrived, but she _could_ roll her eyes at Blaise one more time, just for good measure.

The guests began arriving and the interns got to work. They were tasked with escorting guests to their assigned tables and distributing drink vouchers. The evening was going smoothly.

Hermione had greeted Oliver Wood, he was there representing Puddlemere United. He would occasionally drop into The Four Houses so he'd had an opportunity to get reacquainted with the three men she was working alongside this evening. She smiled to herself, _Ah, quidditch, the greatest diplomat._ Men always seemed to be able to bond over quidditch.

"Hermione is that you?"

Hermione looked up and saw the bright blue eyes and fiery red hair of Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny! You look wonderful!"

"Thank you." Ginny said sincerely smoothing down the lines of her simple, but impeccably cut navy blue dress. "I drew the short straw to represent the Harpies at this _lovely_ event tonight." She told them while rolling her eyes.

Hermione giggled into her hand, "Let me show you to your table Ginny." And with that they sashayed into the banquet room arm in arm.

Ginny looked back to see that they were just out of earshot when she asked, "Was that Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes, it was." Hermione answered simply, but with a look on her face that betrayed her nonchalance.

"Oh, I see." Ginny intoned knowingly.

"See what exactly?" Hermione asked.

"I see that after all those years of passionate verbal exchanges you'll be having a whole different kind of _passionate exchange._ " Ginny giggled.

"Merlin, Gin, you're terrible." Hermione replied, "But probably not wrong." She finished mumbling.

Ginny heard her anyway, but chose not to acknowledge the confirmation. She smiled to herself; Slytherins were just part of the deal now. Hermione was determined after the war that if someone genuinely wanted friendship she would give it regardless of house or past affiliation. That initiative had been a vehicle for change that had brought this generation together like no other before. If Ginny could accept Pansy Parkinson as a match for her first love, she could certainly see Hermione with Draco.

As they walked Hermione leaned in to Ginny and whispered, "Oliver Wood arrived not too long before you."

Ginny's eyes got a little wider and a very pleased look broke out on her face. "Well, looks like tonight won't be a total waste after all."

"Go get him, Ginny." Hermione encouraged.

As Hermione began to make her leave back to the entrance, Ginny stopped her, "I just wanted to warn you, my darling brother is probably coming tonight, and I'm sure he'll be accompanied by one of his simpering fangirls." Ginny said with obvious disgust and an exaggerated eye roll.

"I'm sure that will be the highlight of my evening." Hermione said sarcastically. The women giggled quietly as they broke apart.

As Hermione was walking away she heard the distinctive Scottish brogue of Oliver Wood, "Well hello there, little firebird." She smiled and quickly returned to her post.

Hermione was standing alone for a moment as her gentlemen counterparts escorted some Ministry patrons and dignitaries inside the ballroom. "Well, well, well, look who it is." Ron's voice came from her side. She turned her head to see him walking up with, just as Ginny predicted, one of his simpering fangirls.

She looked fresh out of Hogwarts and her dress was tight, short and a shocking shade of blue. Hermione was sure she would have been a pretty girl if not overly made-up, but that was not the case tonight and the excessive trappings took away from the natural beauty Hermione was sure existed underneath.

She sighed steeling herself for the interaction. Her friendship with Ron had suffered due to their breakup, Ron and Harry's friendship had suffered because of Pansy. Ron always had a hard time with issues that required you to access your deeper emotions.

"Good evening, Ronald." Hermione spoke in a professional tone.

"No date for the party, 'Mione?" Ron said with a satisfied smile.

"I'm here in a professional capacity this evening, no need for a date." She answered attempting to cut off the confrontation he was trying to start.

"Well Karli here just couldn't wait for tonight. I'm here representing the Cannons." He leered at his date and she preened back in his direction.

Hermione fought so hard against the urge to roll her eyes, "It's lovely to meet you Karli, I hope you have a wonderful time this evening."

And with that, she handed him the drink vouchers and informed them of their table number, "I can show you to the table if you'd like?" Hermione offered keeping up her professional front.

"Won't be necessary." Ron snipped, "But do try to enjoy _your_ evening." He smiled as his date clung tightly to his arm and they disappeared into the hall.

She had her eyes closed and was taking deep cleansing breaths to dissolve the irritation from her interaction with Ron when she felt a warm strong hand on the bare skin of her back. Her heart rate sped up and she drew in a quick breath as she looked up into Draco's beautiful and concerned eyes.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes," she answered, "Now it is." He looked at her questioningly so she explained, "Ron's arrived, he's here for the Cannons and he still thinks that after all this time he's going to get a rise out of me with some young tarty girl on his arm."

Draco looked slightly amused at her rant. "Oh, stop it." She chided as she lightly swatted his chest. He caught her hand and kissed her palm since no one was else around.

"Prichet's secretary just caught us inside. Our welcoming duties are over and we are 'welcome to enjoy the festivities.'" She giggled at his sarcasm and took his offered arm to be led in to the ballroom.

Blaise and Theo had settled at a table near the back and had procured a drink for Draco and Hermione. They all sipped quietly for a moment observing the room. "So how soon do you think is _too soon_ make our exit?" Blaise asked, clearly already bored and anxious to get to the club.

Hermione laughed, "Well, it's just eight now. Let's say we split up, work the room a little, you know thank Prichet for all the 'valuable learning opportunities' during this internship, compliment Kingsley on the success of the party, maybe even have a quick dance, then we get the hell out of here and go to a _real_ party."

"You really are the Brightest Witch of our Age!" Blaise exclaimed getting up from the table throwing back his drink and purposefully strode across the room to Prichet. Those remaining shook their heads in amusement at Blaise.

Before he got too far Hermione called to him, "Atrium at nine." Blaise nodded and continued

Theo finished his drink and got to his feet saying, "I am going to speak to the deputy head of International Magical Cooperation, hopefully I can assist on some legal work for that department. See you at nine." And with that he also walked away.

Hermione looked around the room seeing Kingsley speaking with Harry and Pansy. She put her hand on Draco's arm to get his attention and tilted her head in the direction of the Minister. He threw back his drink, arose from his seat and offered his arm to Hermione. She gracefully stood and tucked her arm into his elbow as they made their way to Kingsley.

Pansy spotted them approaching and gave them a knowing smirk and nudged Harry. Harry raised his eyebrows at Draco, but Draco didn't give him the satisfaction of looking bothered by it. Kingsley noted the looks over his shoulder and turned.

"Hermione!" He boomed drawing the petite witch into a one-armed hug. "Mr. Malfoy" he said to Draco extending his hand. "Thank you both for your help this evening. It seems like everything is going smoothly."

"You're very welcome Minister." Hermione said with a genuine smile on her face.

"Now, now, Hermione," Kingsley playfully scolded, "I was just reminding Harry here that I prefer Kingsley."

"Very well, then, _Kingsley_ "she conceded.

"Mr. Malfoy, tell me, are you enjoying your internship?" Kingsley inquired.

"Yes, sir, they keep us very busy." Draco said politely, "I just want to say I am very grateful for the opportunity." Hermione beamed up at him.

Kingsley nodded his head solemnly, "The opportunity was not of my doing Mr. Malfoy, you have proven yourself with hard work these last few years."

Draco looked at him questioningly, Kingsley boomed out a laugh, "Just because you got out of England didn't mean someone wasn't keeping an eye on you." Kingsley said with an amused expression.

Draco did not seem amused, but shocked. Kingsley continued, "We cannot change the wizarding world by holding the son responsible for the sins of the father. You were always very intelligent Mr. Malfoy I hoped that after some time away you would bring your talents back to England for the good of our country."

Draco was humbled and betraying his Slytherin and Malfoy training allowed it to show on his face. Even Pansy looked touched at the endorsement given by Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Draco sucked in a breath to gain some control before he spoke, "Thank you, Minister. I am honored to be given a second chance."

"Kingsley, Draco, you can call me Kingsley."

"Thank you…Kingsley." Draco said once again shaking the man's hand. Hermione was blinking furiously to fight the tears that had tried to well up at the uncharacteristically emotional display by the two former Slytherins.

Kingsley sensing a change of mood was in order spoke up jovially, "Now, I know you young people are only being polite about the atmosphere at this party." They all looked back at him with innocent faces, he boomed another laugh and then said in a stage whisper, "Even I find these things dreadfully boring. I am pleased you were kind enough to say hello, but please, have a drink, have a dance and get out of here and enjoy your youth!"

They all laughed along with the Minister bidding him a good evening. At that music rose in volume around the room, seemingly from nowhere, an enchantment that allowed to Ministry to save money on hiring a band, and couples started taking the dance floor.

"Well, Hermione, Minister's orders. Plus we've already had our drink." Draco said offering his hand to lead her to the dance floor.

Hermione looked at Harry and Pansy said, "Floos at nine." They nodded and returned to their table.

He swung her into his arms placing his right hand appropriately high on her back as she placed her left hand on his shoulder. He held her right hand in his left and drew her to him. Hermione took a moment to enjoy the feeling of his hand on the bare skin of her back and the delicious dichotomy of his hard planes pressed against her soft pliant curves. His scent, like warm Earl Grey tea, washed over her as the dance began.

Draco was raised an aristocrat. He knew how to dance. He led her easily around the floor; deftly avoiding others, keeping his eyes on hers the entire time. He was hypnotized by the amber flecks in her irises that glinted in the low light of the ballroom and swept away by the tropical aroma of coconut and vanilla he had grown assocaite with her. When the song ended everyone on the dance floor clapped politely and some returned to their tables as other prepared to dance once again. Hermione and Draco noted the time to be nearing nine and Kingsley had said to enjoy their youth.

As they made their way through the exit and towards the Atrium fireplaces their progress was halted by red hair and a dark expression.

"I'm disappointed, Hermione. How could you take up with the likes of him." Ron said with a sneer.

Hermione took a cleansing breath and she could feel the tension radiate off Draco at her side, thankfully he chose to remain quiet at the redhead's taunting.

"You see Ron, that's just it. I fought in a war. A war I fought with you no less; a war to break down the walls of prejudice so we could all be and do and live our lives by our own choosing. I'm sad that you still _choose_ to hold on to old prejudices." And pulling a smug looking Draco by the hand and stepping around Ron, they resumed their walk to the exit.

Ron briefly watched as they walked away. Just then a twirl of blue fabric caught his attention as a young woman exited the restroom. "There you are Ronnie!" She squealed as she threw her arms around him. Ron smirked, he didn't need Hermione, let her have Draco Sodding Malfoy.

* * *

They flooed to their respective flats and were meeting at Hermione's townhome to apparate to an alley near the club.

Theo and Daphne came through first. They were dressed as a muggle magician, top hat and all, and his scantily clad assistant. Hermione called down, "I'm almost ready." Daphne answered, "Take your time, we're fine."

Harry and Pansy were next; they were dressed as pirates and apparently Harry was a little disappointed he couldn't carry a sword.

Blaise and Draco came through shortly after looking like muggle movie vampires, Hermione was right it wasn't a bad look, very mysterious and brooding, perfect for the two former Syltherins. Blaise was confident he'd have no trouble with the ladies tonight.

Draco was anxious to see what Hermione's costume was. Now seeing Daphne and Pansy he realize maybe the muggles had this one right. Their costumes were short, tight and sexy, he hoped Hermione's trended the same way.

Just then they heard Hermione coming down the stairs. When she bounced into the sitting room Draco thought his heart would stop.

Hermione Granger was dressed as a schoolgirl; and not just any school girl, a Slytherin School girl. And this uniform was definitely not regulation. She freed her hair from its previous updo and it was cascading softly over her shoulders. The white shirt did not button anywhere close to the top and the green and silver tie hung loosely around her neck and was trailing down between her cleavage. The pleated skirt was dangerously short and her long toned legs were adorned with thigh high stockings with little bows on the back.

And the shoes. Sweet. Baby. Dragons. The shoes. They were patent leather emerald green high-heeled Mary Janes. Draco determined right then and there that he must have a shoe fetish and if Hermione would help him explore it he's buy her any pair of shoes she wanted.

Blaise was watching for Draco's reaction and wasn't disappointed. He put a finger under Draco's chin to close his mouth. Draco simply looked at him with wide eyes.

Blaise nodded seriously, "I know, mate. I know. Muggles do it better."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Once again I am just blown away by everyone's response! And Guest reviewer Ivi! Welcome to the good ship Dramione! Enjoy the ride! I hope you all continue to enjoy my little story. Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

 **And again...the Potterverse still belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: C2H6O**

Draco composed himself enough to walk to Hermione's side so she could apparate him to the club, having never been there himself.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked him doing a little turn in her far too short skirt.

"I think you look like we should stay here and let these tossers go to the club." He whispered in her ear.

A shiver ran up her spine and she giggled. Draco was using every ounce of willpower he had not to toss her over his shoulder, run her up the stairs and not come down till at least Christmas, sod the internship, he had to have Hermione.

She swatted at him playfully. "I want to go to the club tonight, Draco." she pouted, and his resolved slipped a little more. He wanted to give her what she wanted, but he better get a reward.

"Later." He growled in her ear.

She smiled at the promise and they all set off for the club.

As they approached the entrance to the club Draco could see the name shining in big neon letters, C2H6O. "That's a strange name for a club." He said to no one in particular.

"It's the chemical symbol for alcohol." Hermione explained.

"Oh, but why that? Why not just name your club 'Alcohol?'" Draco asked.

"My cousin, David, he was in school studying pharmacy like his father, but he didn't really want to be a pharmacist. So, a friend was opening a club and he got in on the ground floor. He came up with the name as a nod to his dad. It's been really successful and his dad is proud to say his son was inspired by him." Hermione laughed telling the tale. Draco chuckled, even muggle blokes had issues with their fathers.

They made it to the door of the club and were allowed in amidst groans from those waiting in line, but they were on the VIP list.

They immediately went to the left through a door and up a flight of stairs which led to another hall. The deep thumping bass could be heard as they traveled to their destination. Finally they came to a door where they were admitted by a large muscled bloke who placed a VIP stamp on each of their hands.

The VIP lounge was plush; tufted sofas dotted the room, some even offering a modicum of privacy, it had its own bar, even its own small dance floor that overlooked the main dance floor. Hermione quickly found her cousin and thanked him for having her and her friends.

David was a few years older than Hermione and tonight he was dressed like a comic book gangster; exaggerated pinstripe suit, fat cigar and a fedora. He was accompanied by a woman that Hermione introduced as his fiancé; she was dressed as a flapper in a short fringe dress. David welcomed them all and resumed his celebration with his fiancé on his lap.

The group found an arrangement of sofas that would accommodate them all. The men went to the bar immediately for drinks and the girls gossiped about them while they were gone.

"Hermione." Pansy started with a serious tone, "If you don't close the deal with Draco tonight, we are no longer friends."

Hermione giggled, "Do you think he liked my costume?" she asked with feigned innocence.

Pansy and Daphne rolled their eyes, Hermione laughed heartily as the boys returned with the drinks; a tray of shot glasses alongside a bottle of tequila, plate of lemons and a salt shaker.

"Tequila shots? Really Blaise?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrows imperiously at the tray.

"You were the one who wanted to corrupt Draco, and I quote 'Muggle Style."' Blaise said mischievously wiggling his eyebrows. "What better way than with our good friend tequila?"

Hermione did not answer, but sighed at Blaise in frustration. "Right then." Blaise clapped his hands together, who is going to show Draco the _proper_ way to do a tequila shot?"

Pansy snatched up the salt shaker and announced "Harry will." She said offering the innocent looking vessel of white crystals to her boyfriend.

Harry's devious smile gave Draco pause. He was no stranger to liquor, _how difficult could it be to do a shot of this muggle tequila?_

The group was watching Draco watch Harry with rapt attention; _that_ made Draco nervous. Draco motioned for Harry to proceed with the demonstration of the _proper_ way to do a tequila shot.

Harry picked up a lemon wedge, held it out to Pansy and placed it between her teeth. Harry smiled lasciviously at Pansy as she put a finger to the collar of her blouse and exposed her shoulder just a bit more. Harry leaned forward and placed a slow lick at the junction of her neck and shoulder. He then sprinkled the salt onto the visibly moist skin. With another lust filled smile he returned to the same spot and licked the grainy salt from her skin; Pansy closed her eyes in pleasure this time as he took longer than necessary to clean the grit from her body. Harry then threw back the shot of tequila and proceeded to place his lips over Pansy's sucking vigorously on the lemon he had placed there earlier. He then took the lemon from between her lips with his, spat it into an empty bowl and then snogged Pansy senseless amid the wolf whistles from the group.

Eyes gleeful with mischief, Blaise shouted, "Who's next?" proffering the tray to the others.

Draco watched as, the normally demure Daphne put a lemon wedged in her mouth and a shot glass in Theo's hand. Harry placed the lemon in his mouth and Pansy snatched up a glass full of tequila, Blaise had even rooked a passing muggle girl dressed in an obscenely short white dress adorned with a red cross symbol to oblige him.

Draco looked to Hermione who was smirking at him with a lemon in her hand, silently asking his permission. He nodded with just a little uncertainty and she placed the lemon between her lips, puckering her face at the sour sensation. She gently pulled the collar of her shirt aside and tilted her head revealing her graceful neck to him. With a deep breath to steel his nerves, Draco leaned forward, pushing her shiny curls off her shoulder and licked languorously at the soft skin exposed to him. He gently shook the white crystals onto the shiny slickness he left behind and dove back in to clean the mess he'd made thoroughly. Hermione bit back a moan feeling the pressure of his tongue on her skin. Draco then threw back the tequila; the liquor burned down his throat bringing him down for his high. He opened his eyes to see Hermione looking at him questioningly, lemon still between her teeth. He drew in another breath and surged forward. In one smooth motion he slid a hand to the back of Hermione's neck as he drew her nearer and sucked on the lemon held between her teeth. He removed the obstructing piece of fruit and reclaimed Hermione's lips with his savoring the mixed tastes of citrus, the tequila and the sweet soft taste of Hermione.

Hermione's hands had traveled from Draco's firm chest to circle around his neck running her fingers gently through the soft hair at the nape. They each sighed into the kiss, the weeks of buildup leading to the moment when it became more than just a gentle touch as they passed or an innocent brush of lips.

The moment was broken seconds later, much to Draco's displeasure, when another chorus of woo's and wolf whistles broke out. Draco and Hermione pulled apart, Hermione blushing and biting her bottom lip tasting the salt, tequila, and lemon combination while Draco sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck a little abashed at losing control in such a public setting, the smirk on his face belying his true feelings.

Pansy thrust a shot in to Hermione's hand and commandingly presented the bowl of lemons. Draco took Hermione's reticence away by picking up a lemon and placing it in his mouth; then raising a challenging eyebrow at her and opening his shirt for her access. She wasted no time licking at his neck, applying the salt and promptly removing it with her soft tongue. She downed the shot and almost immediately sucked at the lemon between his lips, then tossed it aside and kissed him fervently. He was seconds before pulling her into his lap and ignoring whatever other activities might be planned for the evening when Pansy broke the spell for them again.

"Separate yourself from the pretty wizard, Hermione, and let's go dance." She said dragging Hermione toward the dance floor on the VIP level.

Draco watched as Hermione, Pansy and Daphne took up residence on the edge of the dance floor; moving sensuously in time with the deep bass emanating from the sound system. Pansy put her hands on Hermione's hips and drew Hermione closer, back to front while the normally reserved Daphne approached Hermione from the front. The three women moving together in a seductive dance that had their respective partners slack jawed and speechless. Blaise watched the show with utter glee on this face knowing he had no claim or chance with any of these women, but to know that they were using their natural resources to torture his mates gave him a warm feeling inside. He turned laughing outright at the looks of pure lust plastered on their faces. He clapped his hand together bringing the attention to himself and saying, "You mates have fun watching the show, I'm going to find a delicious muggle bird to spend my time with." And without any ado, he struck off into the crowd.

Theo, Harry and Draco poured another measure of tequila, but instead of sultry shots off of the luscious bodies of their female counterparts they sipped slowly watching the ladies dancing with each other.

After finishing the warm inhibition clearing liquor the three men made their way purposefully to the dance floor. Harry possessively took hold of Pansy spinning her around to face him and bringing their bodies into close intimate contact. Theo was gentler with Daphne, but was not shy about running his hands over her soft curves.

Draco slowly drew Hermione into his hard body. She looked up into his eyes with an air of wonder and lust. They began to move together; grinding their bodies against one another in time to the seductive beat.

Draco leaned down to Hermione's ear, "I do hope I'm thoroughly corrupted soon so I can take you back to yours and ravage you like I've been imagining."

Hermione shivered at the image that had been her go to fantasy since Draco reemerged in her life. "I'll let you know when the process is complete." Hermione responded, desperate to maintain some control on the situation.

Draco was intoxicated by the beautiful former Gryffindor in his arms. She was dressed like a fantasy and the unspoken promise of fulfilling that fantasy later had Draco thankful he was wearing a cape. Since she had walked out dressed like a naughty Slytherin he had been partially hard, but with her delectable body pressed so intimately against his; he was endanger of embarrassing himself on the dance floor of the club.

Hermione was grateful for the previous tequila shot to take the edge off. She had been in a constant state of arousal around Draco since he laid his large warm hands on her bare back at the gala. She could feel the heat and dampness between her legs and with the evidence of Draco's excitement pressed against her lower abdomen she was finding herself in need of new knickers.

They enjoyed a few more dances with each other before returning to their claimed sofas. Harry and Pansy were not shy about snogging in front of the group. Draco was mildly appalled at the blatant display, but the others seemed to brush it off as if this was a common occurance; knowing Pansy for as long as he did he imagined that it was.

Hermione was pressed close to his side as they leisurely enjoyed more cocktails, enhanced by the occasional brush of lips and the sly exploration of hands.

"Oh goody! Blaise found my surprise!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What surprise?" Draco asked following her gaze to the dance floor.

Blaise was grinding up against a woman dressed in a skin tight black outfit with a mask around her eyes and cat ears on her head. He had one of her legs drawn up over his hip and was thrusting in time with the music in what was a reasonable facsimile of sex with clothes on.

Draco was not particularly surprised by the display, this was Blaise after all; but Hermione seemed practically pleased. "Do you know her?" Draco asked.

"Don't you recognize Blaise's dance partner?" She said incredulously.

"No. How would I know some random muggle bird?" Draco replied.

"That's not just some _random muggle bird,_ Draco! That's Prichet's secretary, Avery!"

Draco took a closer look at the woman dancing so suggestively with Blaise. It was Prichet's secretary!

"How did she know we were going to be here?" He asked looking at Hermione slyly.

"I may or may not have mentioned it. And neither can I confirm nor deny that her name was placed on the VIP list." She shrugged with a mischievous gleam in her deep brown eyes.

A pale blond eyebrow rose asking a silent question, "What?" She shrugged, "I think she could be good for him."

Draco pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, "I am certain you were missorted."

Hermione shivered at the feel of his breath in her ear. Draco slyly glanced around to see that Theo and Daphne were engrossed in each other while Harry and Pansy had made off to parts unknown. With the attention off of them for the moment Draco took the opportunity to capitalize on the club's atmosphere and Hermione's nearness.

He nuzzled the side of her neck, breathing in her vanilla scent and leaving small licks and kisses as he worked his way back to her ear. "Seeing you in this Slytherin uniform is doing things to me Hermione." Draco whispered huskily in her ear. He was pleased when a quiet moan escaped her lips.

But Hermione was not one to lose control that easily. She turned slightly draping her legs over Draco's, not sitting in his lap, but almost, and whispered in his ear, "I hoped it would. You know, this Slytherin tie wasn't easy to come by." She finished her statement with a nibble on his earlobe.

Enjoying the battle of wills Draco drew her closer placing a kiss just behind her ear. "I'm sure a woman as resourceful as yourself had very little trouble obtaining the object of her desire."

"Well this is a very special tie." She countered drawing her legs back and rising from the sofa. She held her hand out to Draco and led him back to the dance floor.

Draco followed willingly and savored the feel of Hermione pressed against him as they danced once again to the rich thumping bass.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Welcome back! I'm excited and nervous to post this chapter as it includes my first lemon (yikes!). Please note, this story is rated M for a reason, and if you are offended by consenting adults doing what conscenting adults often do, or you are too young to be reading _mature_ fiction, just move along. Otherwise, I hope you will enjoy it. Please drop me a review and let me know what you think. And thanks to all the new follows and favorites, welcome aboard! Happy reading!**

 **You all know I'm not J.K. Rowling, right? So, no real confusion about who owns the rights to Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Take Me Home Tonight**

Draco and Hermione had just returned to the couches when Daphne and Theo approached. "Have you seen Pansy and Harry?" Daphne asked.

"I saw Pansy drag Harry toward the back of the club." Hermione answered with a knowing raise of her eyebrows. "I think it's safe to say they are sufficiently occupied for the evening."

Daphne giggled and Theo rolled his eyes. Harry and Pansy may have been an unlikely pair but they certainly couldn't keep their hands off one another.

Draco leaned in to Hermione, "Am I missing an inside joke here?" he asked with amused look.

Hermione giggled, forgetting that Draco was still adjusting to the new order in wizarding Britain. "Pansy likes to…let's just say, enjoy an adventurous sex life." Hermione responded with another giggle.

Draco looked back at her incredulously, "And Potter?"

Hermione shrugged still finding humor in the antics of her best friend and his girlfriend, "I guess after all the excitement of his youth he's bit of an adrenaline junkie."

Draco laughed outright at the thought of his childhood nemesis and a girl he'd known since they were in nappies getting frisky in the back of a muggle club, but as soon as the imagery reached his brain he shook it off with a look of disgust, "In the future, just let me be ignorant to whatever it is those two deviants get up to."

Hermione smiled and giggled at Draco's discomfort. She leaned in and kissed his cheek sweetly. "I'll do my best."

Before they could get lost in each other again, Theo and Daphne announced they would be returning home for the evening, leaving only Blaise, Draco and Hermione at the club. Though to be fair, Blaise had been chatting up and dancing with Avery for quite some time, so he had not been present with the group for most of the evening. Blaise flirted with Avery at the office, but was even more entranced by the sultry vixen that was at the club tonight.

Hermione and Draco danced some more and were currently lounging on the sofa watching as Blaise and Avery were approaching. Hermione mentally praised herself for her matchmaking.

"Where did everyone else go?" Blaise asked as he an Avery reached the sofas.

"They have left us Blaise." Draco said rather dramatically playing to Blaise's innate need for drama. "And Hermione and I are doing the same." He announced as he arose from the sofa offering his hand to Hermione.

Blaise smirked, "Well you kids have fun. Avery and I will enjoy the festivities for a while longer." He said looking appraisingly at his companion. She smiled sweetly and said, "Great to see you outside the office, Hermione, Draco. See you Monday!"

"Bye, Avery." Hermione answered sweetly.

Draco waved good bye to the pair and followed Hermione out to the alley from which they could apparate. Before Hermione could carry them away, Draco pulled her close for a passionate kiss rife with promise and need. He separated their lips much too soon for Hermione's taste, leaving her even more aroused and anxious to be alone with the gorgeous blond wizard.

* * *

They landed with a soft pop in Hermione's living room and Draco wasted no time shrugging off his cape and capturing her lips in another heated kiss; the disoriented feeling from the alcohol combined with the apparition added to the dizzying sensation of kissing Hermione.

Hermione sighed into the kiss and melted further into Draco's arms, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He pulled her closer with his arms wrapped low around her waist. Draco probed her lips gently with his tongue and she opened to him readily engaging his tongue in an erotic tussle.

His lips left hers to trail kisses along her jaw and down her neck. When he met the collar of her shirt and the infamous Slytherin tie, he smirked and asked against her skin, "So what so special about _this_ tie?"

Hermione giggled lightly at the sensations he was causing on her skin. "Oh, _this_ tie?" She teased pulling back from Draco slightly and fingering the tie in question. "I wanted my costume to be as accurate as possible, so I needed a _real_ Slytherin tie, not just a cheap facsimile I transfigured from another house tie."

"Ahhh. So, you borrowed some Slytherin's tie?" He asked with a hint of jealousy in his eyes.

She laughed lightly at him, knowing her little game was driving him crazy. "Oh, Draco, not just _some_ Slytherin. No, no, no, a very special Slytherin." She whispered seductively while trailing the end of the tie across his face and stepping out of his grasp.

Draco watched suspiciously as she began to unhitch the knot and slowly slide the tie through the collar of her shirt. Hermione smirked as she threw the tie at him. His seeker reflexes having no problem catching the tie. She stood a few feet from him with her hands on her hips; her stance that of a perfect prefect, well...maybe more naughty than perfect. She raised her eyebrows challengingly as he took a closer look.

Draco ran the tie through his fingers vividly recalling the days when one just like this had graced his neck as he prowled the halls of Hogwarts. He turned it over in his hands and his eyes widened when he saw it; a monogram in silver thread on the back of the tie. The letters DLM glinting in the soft light in the room. Draco looked at Hermione and with a possessive growl threw the tie aside and in one stride she was back in his arms and their lips connected.

"You sneaky witch." Draco mumbled against her neck as his lips roamed over her. "How did you get my school tie?"

Hermione giggled, but it quickly turned to a breathy moan as he located a particularly sensitive spot on her neck, "Ahh,…um…" She stuttered, quickly losing her train of thought to his delicious distractions. "Oh, yes,…your mother." She forced out causing him to abruptly halt his ministrations.

He pulled his face back to look her in the eye with a wry grin, "My mother? Did she know the nefarious purposes you had in mind?"

Able to coordinate her brain and mouth now that Draco's sinful lips were no longer on her she responded with a sly grin, "I'm sure she suspects my intentions were less than innocent, but she seemed suspiciously enthusiastic about giving me the tie."

"You women will be the death of me." Draco sighed as he found Hermione's lips once more.

Draco decided the time for flirtatious conversation and innuendo was over; he needed this witch now. He lowered his hands to lift her under her bum. Hermione complied readily and wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked easily carrying her toward the stairs.

Hermione broke the kiss long enough to say, "Door to the right at the top of the stairs."

He nodded once in understanding and resumed kissing her as he ascended the stairs. "Protection?"

"On the potion." Draco kissed her deeply in approval.

He entered the bedroom and wasted no time taking them to the large bed positioned against the back wall. Hermione flicked her hand through the air one time and the candles randomly situated around the room blazed to life casting a soft golden glow.

Draco eased her down onto the soft blue duvet and Hermione crawled toward the pillows as he stalked after her.

Hermione went for the buttons of his shirt as soon as he reached her. Draco reciprocated in kind groaning as he revealed the emerald and silver bra barely hidden below the white oxford. She divested him of his shirt as her eyes greedily roamed the planes of his chest and abdomen.

They were panting heavily as grey and brown eyes locked in a heated stare. "I want you so badly, Hermione." Draco breathed.

Whimpering slightly at the admission, Hermione replied, "Have me, Draco."

He reclaimed her lips with his as his hands roamed her luscious body; reaching behind her to release the fastening of her bra. When Hermione felt the tension release in the band she arched her back allowing him to slide the garment off her arms revealing her breasts to him for the first time. Draco's eyes hungrily assessed her and he gave a low appreciate rumble at the sight of the firm mounds topped with pert dusky pink nipples. He eagerly kissed her again resuming his exploration. He caressed her firm breasts paying special attention to the hard peaks at their centers. Hermione squirmed beneath him moaning deeply at the sensation.

Hermione was trying desperately to relieve the pressure building between her thighs, but was thwarted by the clothes remaining between them and the fact that Draco's exploring hands avoided her hot center.

"Ahhhh. Draco, touch me please." She begged.

He chuckled into her neck where his lip currently resided, "Patience my beautiful witch." He said with a slight nip on her neck eliciting another moan from her.

Draco traveled down her body to her clavicle; nuzzling, kissing, and nipping his way lower till his mouth was on her right breast bringing even more heat to her already hot skin. He lightly dragged his teeth over her peaked nipples and nuzzled his face against her.

As his mouth worked ardently on her chest his strong hot hands traveled down her sides finding the zip of her skirt. He deftly released the zipper and leaving her breasts, dragged the scandalous little garment down her legs.

Hermione was laid out before him as a living fantasy. Draco would be lying if he said she never featured in his boyhood fantasies, but circumstances drove him to seek other 'more suitable.' subjects in order to protect his life should his inner thoughts be discovered. But Hermione, right here, right now, was more delicious, more enticing than his hormone driven teenaged mind could have conjured.

Draco reverently ran his hand up the smooth cool silk stockings that graced her toned legs. He teased over her covered sex drawing a wanton moan from her kiss swollen lips.

As he crawled up her body he noticed a scar on the right side of Hermione's waist. He placed a soft kiss and touch along the now faded mark. She smiled sweetly at him and beckoned him to lie atop her.

Draco rested his weight on his arms on either side of her head careful not to pull at the voluminous curls framing her glowing face. He swept a few unruly curls away from her face as he gazed into the endless pools of her eyes. Hermione wrapped her arms around him softly caressing the planes of his back. He placed a slow kiss on her lips as he brought his right hand up to stroke her soft cheek.

Hermione broke the kiss to look into his eyes. A soft expression swimming in the whiskey depths of her irises. She brought a hand to Draco's cheek and he leaned into the contact reveling in her touch as she turned her face toward the faded Dark Mark on his forearm. Draco opened his eyes noticing where her gaze was and drew in a sharp anxious breath. Hermione quickly brought her eyes back to his and placed her hands on both sides of his face placing her forehead against his.

Draco closed his eye trying to regain his composure as Hermione's quiet voice broke through, "We all have scars, Draco." He nodded slightly at her and she firmed her hands on his face forcing his attention on her, "Our scars don't define us, but they have made us the people we are today. And I am quite fond of the man you have become." She finished placing one hand on his chest over the faded scar from his encounter with Harry not so many years ago as she brought her lip to meet his in a scorching kiss.

Draco let her comfort wash over him as his tongue fought for control with hers effectively driving the level of passion back to its previous level.

Hermione ran her hands down his torso and over his flat defined abdomen seeking her goal. She was rewarded with the cool feel of metal beneath her fingers as she unbuckled his belt and dexterously released the button and zipper of his trousers. Draco lifted his hips off her center, much to her chagrin with the loss of the delicious pressure, and together they removed the obstructing garment leaving him in his boxer briefs; his obvious need straining against the fabric.

Draco brought his body back atop Hermione's, both reveling in the increased skin on skin contact as their hands roamed more eagerly over their partner's body.

Hermione was practically frantic with need and although Draco was normally the poster child for control he was quickly losing the battle to the enticing feel and sound of Hermione Granger beneath him.

His hands resumed their journey down her body, relishing the silky feel of her skin as he made his way to the ultimate destination. He reached the top of her knickers and teasingly ran a digit beneath causing Hermione to emit a feral growl at his tormenting. Hermione sighed in satisfaction as his nimble fingers finally reached her hot wet center.

Draco quickly found her clit stroking and stimulating the little bundle of nerves causing Hermione to arch further into his hand. He adjusted his grip putting a luscious pressure on the bundle with his thumb while his digits teased her opening. He slowly entered her with his first two fingers groaning at the warm wet silk of her walls as they grasped at his fingers.

"Draco! Oh, yes!" Hermione cried as he curled his fingers within her. He was surprised when he felt her body stiffen and her walls clench down around his fingers after just a few firm thrusts. Hermione threw her head back once again calling his name in pleasure and highlighting his need for her even more.

Hermione was ravenous. She needed him immediately. She squirmed beneath him trying to remove the final barriers to their impending coupling. Draco chuckled at her enthusiasm and helped his beautiful witch divest him of the obstacle. The wild gleam in Hermione's eyes at the sight of Draco rigid member put a satisfied smirk on Draco's face.

Draco hooked his fingers into the sides of her sexy green lace knickers and drew them down her legs, but as Hermione started to remove her shoes and stockings Draco stilled her hand and with a lustful growl said, "The shoes stay on."

The moan that escaped Hermione's mouth at that command was the end of Draco's composure. He resumed his position over her. Hermione wrapped her stocking clad legs around him and then reached down with her petite hand to align him at her entrance. Hermione clutched the steel length gently and tightened the grip of her legs around him in encouragement of their goal. He plunged forward and brought them together with no resistance and groaned loudly at feel of her wrapped so intimately around him. Draco stilled momentarily seeking control as Hermione arched a moaned beneath him.

"Draco…please!" Hermione begged as she rolled her hips to increase the friction between them.

He wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her up sitting atop his lap with her legs wrapped around him, their chests pressed together, his forehead to hers, the smooth stockings rubbing delightfully along his sides and back; their eyes locked on one another as they moved together, bringing them to the precipice of bliss.

The moment Draco felt Hermione let go and fall over the edge he brought his lips to hers, consuming her passionate moans and allowing himself to fall over with her.

They stayed connected for long moments after; Hermione lightly stroking along Draco's back and he ran his fingers leisurely through her hair; sharing gentle brushes of lips and quiet sighs as they basked in the afterglow.

They reluctantly separated and Draco helped Hermione finally remove her stockings and shoes. Hermione performed a quick cleansing spell on the bed and themselves, pulled back the covers and beckoned Draco in beside her. He obliged readily drawing her into his right side, delighting in the feel of her soft skin pressed so intimately against his.

Hermione flicked her hand through the air again, snuffing out the candles, leaving the room illuminated by the moonlight only. She threw her leg over his and rested her head on his chest as he wrapped an arm round her and pulled her closer to his side. Snuggling closer, Hermione sighed, "Goodnight, Draco."

"Goodnight, Hermione."

Within moments the only sound in the room was the steady soft breathing coming from the pair on the bed coupled with the steady purr of Crookshanks who had been sleeping soundly in the window the whole time.

* * *

The morning came upon them with rays of soft golden light filtering through the drapes. Sometime during the night they had shifted and were laying spooned comfortably with one another. Draco heard a light thump and mew. He raised his head gently so as not to disturb Hermione and was just able to make out the top of a furry ginger tail as Hermione's cat ambled to the door.

Draco stifled a quiet laugh at the memory of Hermione's great ginger beast from Hogwarts. "What's got you so amused this morning?" Hermione mumbled eyes still closed, her back nestled snuggly to his front.

"I think we've offended your cat" He said as he rubbed his nose on her bare shoulder drawing a quiet moan from her.

"Well, I'm sure he's suffered worse offenses in the past…Mmmmmm" She sighed as he began to lay kisses along her shoulder and neck.

Hermione, still relishing in the passion from the previous night gave herself over to the sensations spreading across her skin and throughout her body.

Draco's hands explored her slowly, taking his time to study her reactions and catalogue each response for future use.

Draco was aching for her and he could feel the speed of her pulse as he bathed her neck with long sensual kisses and licks.

Draco drew his hand down just below her knee and brought her leg over his hip. Hermione, taking his cue as if they had been lovers for longer than one night, reached between them and brought his firm length to her throbbing core. With a strategic tilt of his hips he brought them together eliciting a long moan from them both.

Hermione brought her arm up behind her and turned her head to meet his lips with hers.

They moved slowly savoring the intimacy, the closeness, the passion they were sharing; building towards a crescendo of mind numbing explosive heat.

"Draco!' Hermione cried as she once more reached the pinnacle of pleasure. He tightened his grip around her, the sound of his name on her lips bringing him to join her at the peak.

Hermione's breaths came out in soft pants for several moments as she came down from her high. She turned in Draco' arms, reluctantly separating their intimate connection so they could be face to face.

They kissed leisurely before settling back on the pillows to enjoy the glow of morning's first light and the new connection between them.

"I like waking up like this." Hermione said, snuggling closer to Draco.

Draco chuckled softly and kissed the top of her head, "I quite agree. I was also rather fond of falling asleep as we did last night as well."

"Well I think that goes without saying." Hermione teased with a light tickle to his ribs.

Draco squirmed uncomfortably and Hermione shot up with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Are you ticklish, Draco Malfoy?"

Draco sniffed haughtily, "Malfoys are not _ticklish._ " He said with an imperious tone, belying his nervousness at what was most likely about to occur.

Hermione's gaze took on a slightly wild quality as she slowly reached out and then at the last second shot her hand forward digging her finger tips into his ribs.

He could not restrain his laughter or the childish squirming that her treatment caused. Using his height and strength advantage Draco rolled them over so he had Hermione pinned underneath him. He gave her a reproving glare before a devious smile took over his face and he reciprocated in kind, causing Hermione to squirm and giggle deliciously beneath him.

After a moment he stopped. They were both breathing heavily and as their eyes locked the mood shifted quickly from playful to heated.

Draco was in nirvana as he had her again.

They collapsed back on the bed once more, the pillows and duvet now discarded to the floor.

"Would you like some breakfast Draco?" Hermione asked once she had regained her breath.

"I would love some. Are we staying in or going out?"

"Let's stay in." Hermione answered with lazy satisfied grin on her beautiful face.

* * *

 **A/N: Just a quick note. I purpsefully did not include the "Mudblood" scar that is so prominent in many f** **ics. With the exception of the epilogue (obviously) I am trying to stay as close to book events as possible. I reread the events involving Hermione's torture at Malfoy Manor and the aftermath and found no mention of the disfigurment. It's a poingniant tool used in the movie to better elucidate the level of hate Bellatrix holds for muggle borns. After consideration, I did not feel it was necessary to include it in this story, I may reconsider in future works, but for now, her forearm remains unscathed.** **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will let me know your thoughts. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Just a short little chapter, but I really liked how it turned out! Let me know what you think. Also, shout out to one of my readers, (who just so happens to be a brilliant writer) HeartOfAspen, who pointed out that Draco's dark mark is not confirmed in the books either. Something to think about for future stories. Thanks again to all my readers!**

 **Just having a bit of fun with J.K. Rowlings characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Morning After**

Blaise awoke with just a slight headache; but more disturbing than that was the absence of the warm body he had fallen asleep against.

Avery had been a huge surprise at the club. She was very evasive about why she was there, but Blaise couldn't be bothered with those details when she looked as she did. Even though her costume covered more of her body than most of the other women, it hugged every delectable inch. He liked her pencil skirts at the Ministry, but Blaise was a sucker for the sexy muggle Halloween costumes women wore. He freely admitted that he found her attractive, but knowing what an absolute hellcat she was in bed was going to kill his focus on work come Monday.

Blaise stretched out seeking her once more. But came up empty. He raised his head searching for any signs she was still there.

To his surprise he found a very scantily clad witch appraising last night's costume in nothing but some barely there knickers.

He watched silently as she brandished her wand effectively turning the cat suit into a pair of leggings and an oversized sweater. He saw her face in profile as she smiled at her handiwork.

As she began to pull the transfigured garments on, Blaise dared to speak. "Well, good morning. I hope you're not trying to sneak off without a good bye kiss?" He said as he raised his eyebrows in question.

Avery pulled the sweater over her head and gave Blaise a sultry smile as her head popped through. She walked over to the bed and crawled slowly towards him, channeling the cat she had been the night before, and placed a soft kiss right on Blaise's nose. When she pulled back Blaise was pouting slightly causing her to laugh at his spoiled nature. She surged forward and placed a quick chaste kiss to his lips and retreated from the bed.

She was pulling her boots on as she spoke, "Don't you just love magic? No walk of shame because you can transfigure your clothes." She said as she winked at Blaise. "See you Monday." She waved as she walked out his bedroom door.

Blaise was out of bed like a shot. He ripped the sheet off the bed and was quickly wrapping it around himself as he chased her through his flat. "Wait! Avery, wait!"

She stopped in front of the floo and raised her eyebrows in question. "Where are you going? Don't you want to stay for breakfast or something?"

Avery looked surprised, "I didn't take you for a sleepover- make-breakfast kind of guy?"

"Well," Blaise started rubbing the back of his neck unsurely, "I will admit that I do not, nor do my dates make a habit of staying over, but I am a gentleman and I have truly enjoyed your company."

She gave him a questioning glare and he stumbled over the next part, "What I mean to say is…well, shite, how am I bad at this?" He mumbled to himself. "I would like for you to stay for breakfast. Please. Avery."

She walked over to Blaise and stood lightly on her toes to place a kiss on his cheek, "That's really sweet, Blaise, and normally I would take you up on that offer, but I am actually due to meet a friend in about twenty minutes, so I really must dash."

"Very well." He conceded, "you may run off…this time. But I would like to treat you to a proper date next weekend." He finished, regaining his characteristic confidence back.

She rolled her eyes, "Okay, but keep the flirting to a minimum at work. Mr. Prichet is against fraternization."

"I can do that. Shall I owl you about next weekend?"

"I will look forward to your owl." She smiled prettily, kissing him on the cheek once more before she vanished in the swirl of green flames.

Blaise laughed to himself as he returned to his bedroom to dress, "I love sexy secretaries."

Once dressed, Blaise decided that he would seek breakfast for himself and flooed away.

* * *

Hermione pulled a light silk dressing gown over her shoulders and tied the sash. She ducked into the bathroom and returned with a much more masculine terry cloth one for Draco. He raised his eyebrows in question and she rolled her eyes back at him.

"I transfigured it from a bath towel for you. So much more comfortable to laze about in." she said as she winked at him.

They headed down stairs and prepared breakfast together; flirting, touching, and feeding each other bites between kisses. It was a very domestic picture and they both enjoyed the comfortable atmosphere the other afforded.

They were cuddling on the sofa in the sitting room, sipping coffee and talking of nothing at all when Hermione's floo roared to life and spat out Blaise, a wolfish grin on his face.

"I knew I'd find you here." He addressed Draco, "Aren't we the cozy little lovebirds." He teased as he plopped in the chair next to the sofa.

"May we help you, Blaise?" Hermione asked scarcely bothered by the intrusion as she stayed curled into Draco's side.

"Well…first I need coffee, then you will tell my why you didn't warn me that Avery would be at the club last night." And at that, Blaise made for the kitchen.

Draco and Hermione, both used to Blaise's theatrics simply remained snuggled up on the sofa.

Blaise returned with a mug of coffee, "So, Avery just _happened_ to be at the club last night."

Hermione and Draco just shrugged, trying to ignore Blaise altogether.

"Did you or did you not have prior knowledge of her presence?" Blaise asked and imperious tone to his voice much like a barrister in court.

Hermione giggled at his histrionic display. "Our post gala plans may or may not have come up in conversation. Though I trust you had a satisfactory… _encounter_?"

Blaise huffed, feigning indignation, but he could not stop the smirk that graced his lips, "More than satisfactory if I do say so myself." He preened.

Hermione rolled her eyes and was tempted to throw a pillow at him, but she didn't want him to spill coffee on her chair.

"At lease I thought we had a good time," Blaise mused suddenly looking conflicted, "But as soon as she was up she was trying to sneak out on me. I stopped her and tried to offer her breakfast, but she said she had plans."

"Then she probably had plans, Blaise." Hermione offered, "Why would she have reason to lie about that."

"I don't know? Why do people lie about anything?"

"Merlin, Blaise!" Draco exclaimed, "would you like for me to leave so you girls can floo Pansy and Daphne and figure out all your problems over a bottle of wine and toenail varnish?"

Hermione giggled into her hand at Draco's statement and Blaise's scowl. As she composed herself she asked, "How did you leave it with her?"

"She agreed to a date next weekend. But I must suppress my natural instincts to charm her whilst at the office." He mused.

Hermione nodded, "Well, I can understand her sentiment about the office. Generally office romance is frowned upon. Not to mention, _Pucey."_ Blaise glared at her statement, but she waved him off, "He has a thing for secretaries you know." She said wryly.

"Well I can be a professional. The real question is, can the two of you keep it professional? We share an office and as lovely as I'm sure you both are, I, and I think I speak for Theo as well, do not want to see you shagging on any desks."

Hermione blushed lightly and peered up at Draco who had a somewhat disappointed look. "Oh, bollocks, the two of you were scheming to shag on the desks!" Blaise roared with laughter as he vanished his now empty mug to the kitchen and walked toward the floo. "I've got my eye on you two." He said sternly like a concerned father and then throwing in some floo powered swirled away.

They stayed speechless for a moment then Draco broke the silence, "So…shagging on the desk huh?" he asked with a lecherous wiggle of his eyebrows. Hermione swatted his chest lightly and shook her head in gentle reproach. "Does Blaise often just pop in?"

"No, but…" She was interrupted as the floo roared to life again, thinking it was Blaise they braced for more dramatics, but instead Harry Potter emerged, took one look at the cuddling couple rolled his eye and without saying a word retreated back from whence he came via the floo. "Harry does."

Draco chuckled as he leaned down to place a kiss on her head. As he was coming upright again the floo roared a third time that morning, this time revealing Pansy.

She wore a manic smile as she rushed forward enveloping them both in a tight uncomfortable hug. She stood again clapping her hands with tiny movements and squealing, "I knew it! Potter owes me ten galleons!" She scurried back to the floo and just before throwing the sparkling powder into the fire looked over her shoulder and said sincerely, "I'm so happy for you both, you really deserve it." And with that she spun away in the green flames.

"Busy morning." Draco commented with a bored tone as he took a sip of his coffee. The pair snuggled closer and continued their lounging.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you readers for all the new follow/favorites and the reviews. I got distracted and didn't get a chance to respond to reviews personally, but know that if you left a review, I read it, and given all the positive feedback they have made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Thanks again for your continued support. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

 **We all know J.K Rowling and Co own the rights to Harry Potter and the crew.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Confessions**

Draco reluctantly left Hermione's just after lunch. He needed a fresh change of clothes before tea with his mother that afternoon.

He flooed into Malfoy Manor ten minutes before three. The only time she had shirked on this tradition was during Voldemort's tenure at the Manor.

Narcissa swept into the room after only a moment, drawing Draco into a tight motherly hug. He had to bend so she could wrap her arms around his shoulders. "Draco, darling." She cooed, "Did you have a lovely evening at the Gala?"

"We spent most of the evening on official duties. We left shortly after they were completed."

"Surely you took the opportunity to charm Miss Granger with a dance? You always were a superb dancer." Narcissa beamed, so proud of her son.

Draco chuckled at his not at all subtle mother, "Yes, mother. I danced with Hermione. She is a lovely dancer as well." Draco could see his mother trying to suppress her smile. "We all went out after the Gala as well."

"Oh." Narcissa said with a raised eyebrow, "You must tell me all about it over our tea." And with that, Draco offered his arm to escort his mother to the solarium.

It was an exceptionally clear day for November and Draco was momentarily distracted by the beauty of the Manor gardens. The whole of the Manor had a lighter feel now. He knew he should thank Hermione for her part in helping his mother.

As they took their seats, two well-dressed elves popped out; one carrying the antique china tea service Draco remembered from his youth and the other with a tray laden with biscuits and finger sandwiches.

"Thank you, Tink, thank you, Sprocket." Narcissa said sincerely. The elves gave a polite bow and popped away again.

Draco's attention was drawn back to his mother as he looked at her with confusion. "Oh, yes, dear, they're free." Draco was speechless so Narcissa continued, "In an effort to revitalize the Manor after the War I had a long very frank discussion with the elves that were left. I explained that the environment in the magical world was changing. I made it very clear that I was more than pleased with the service they had provided to our family and would not be forcing clothes on any of them, but if they so wished to be free they would have employment with the Malfoy family and could remain bonded with us."

That was clearly Hermione's influence, Draco couldn't stop the smile that graced his lips at the thought of her.

"Mother, the Manor really looks beautiful. I'm pleased with the changes you've made." Draco had been to the Manor since he'd moved back, but had not really taken the time to appreciate what it must have taken to achieve such a drastic change in atmosphere.

"Thank you, darling, but you know, I don't think it would have turned out quite as it did, if not for your Miss Granger."

" _My_ Miss Granger?" he questioned, one eyebrow raised.

"Draco" His mother scolded, "Don't be foolish. A mother can always tell where her son's affections lie. Where is Hermione this afternoon? Why didn't you bring her?"

Draco again was lost for words as he carefully considered what he should say next. Slytherin tactics would be necessary in this situation. "Did you owl her an invitation, Mother?"

Narcissa narrowed her eyes at her son, Slytherin though she may be, after the War she didn't take much pleasure in subversive games, "I would hardly think it necessary to owl her an invitation when you were with her just this morning." She said taking a dainty sip of her tea.

Draco choked and sputter a cough to clear his airway. How could his mother know he had been with Hermione? Then it hit him…Blaise and Pansy. Two bigger gossips had never walked the halls of Hogwarts. "Have a visit from Pansy today I take it?"

Narcissa lightly shrugged her shoulders taking another sip of her tea before leveling Draco with a reproving glare, "I do hope you are treating her respectfully, Draco. She is not just any witch you know."

"Yes, mother." Draco agreed with a slight smile and a faraway look, "She's not just any witch."

Narcissa was quite pleased at this and sipped her tea with a smug look on her face.

* * *

Hermione was not saved an interrogation of her own. Almost as soon as Draco flooed away, Pansy and Daphne appeared.

"Awww, you're not still in your jammies." Pansy teased.

Daphne laughed into her hand, "Heard you and Draco were quite the cozy little pair this morning."

Hermione rolled her eyes, determined not to encourage them further, "Would you ladies like tea?" She asked.

"Very well." Pansy answered leveling Hermione with a pursed lip glare, "Get some tea, but you are not avoiding the dish about that beautiful blond wizard."

Hermione rolled her eyes once again as she escaped to the kitchen to prepare the tea. She returned with a tea and biscuits and the three friends settled into their snack.

"Ok," Daphne started, "It's been obvious to everyone for a while that you two are attracted to each other. So, what happened after Theo and I left?"

Hermione sighed, she should have known she couldn't maintain her privacy; nosey Slytherin witches, "We drank some more, danced some more, flooed back here and had a lovely time. Which continued this morning…twice." She said feigning nonchalance as she sipped her tea.

The squeals coming from the other two witches caused Hermione to cringe and Crookshanks to leap from his perch on the couch and retreat with a haughty flip of his tail.

"Is that all?" Pansy said incredulously, "Come on Hermione. Is he as beautiful under his clothes as he is in them?" she asked with a wicked wiggle of her eyebrows. Daphne sat next to Pansy looking equally interested in the answer.

"Honestly you two." Hermione scolded, "This is one of your oldest friends. Besides, Pansy, weren't you and Draco an item back at Hogwarts?"

Pansy scoffed, "We 'dated,' and he took me to the Yule Ball in fourth year, we did nothing more than snog a few times. He's more like a brother to me than anything."

"All the more reason you should have _not_ to want to hear the intimate details of our time together."

"I said _like_ _a brother_ , not an actual brother." Pansy said rolling her eyes. "Besides, Hermione, I think we can all agree, attached or not, that Draco Malfoy is a delicious wizard."

Daphne nodded emphatically looking knowingly at Hermione. Hermione sighed, "Ok, fine" she huffed, "He's every bit as beautiful under the clothes as in them and he really lived up to his nickname at Hogwarts."

Daphne and Pansy looked at each other confused for a moment then back at Hermione silently asking for clarification, "The Slytherin Sex god." She answered looking equally confused that they had not heard the moniker.

They collapsed in a fit of giggles while Hermione looked on now being the confused one since she generally didn't hear gossip back a school, being the swot she was.

Pansy and Daphne regained their composure and with a delicate wipe at the corner of her eye Pansy explained. "Draco was no _Sex god_ during school. He hardly ever had a girlfriend. He's a bit of a romantic really and with everything that happened during our time at school, he didn't have much chance to indulge in romancing women." She finished sadly. "Where on earth did you hear that anyway?"

Hermione thought for a moment, perhaps it had less to do with actual sexual prowess and more to do with the silly ramblings and distractions of her dorm mates, "Lavender Brown." Hermione answered sadly, "Thought to be fair that may have just been one of her boy crazy fantasies, after a while you just tuned them out."

"Isn't that the girl Weasley made such a spectacle with in sixth year?" Daphne asked.

"Yes, it was." Hermione answered, "Come to think of it, Draco inadvertently broke them up when Ron was accidently poisoned." Hermione cringed at the memory and became pensive for a moment.

Pansy moved to sit beside Hermione, "That was a terrible time for him."

Hermione nodded sadly remembering the sallow tone of his skin and the deep purple circles below his eyes. "Don't be afraid to talk to him about it." Pansy told her pulling Hermione closer for a one armed hug. "He might not have been here in England, but he did get help after the War. I don't think he would be the man you're so interested in today if he didn't?" Pansy beseeched her with raised eyebrows.

Hermione discreetly wiped a tear from her eye and Pansy pulled her into a tighter hug, "You're really quite besotted with him aren't you?"

Hermione just nodded not trusting her voice yet, then taking a deep breath answered, "I really am. I've not felt so connected with someone in quite some time. I just hope he feels that same."

* * *

Draco had owled the next day and taken Hermione out to lunch. They went to a quiet café in muggle London and then walked around the nearby park and watched families play on what could potentially be the last day of sun for a while.

They were settled on a bench comfortably snuggled up to one another to fight off the chill. Draco would have suggested a warming charm, but feeling Hermione pressed up against him was too enticing to offer an alternative.

"Draco," Hermione began unsurely, "What did you do in France?"

"How do you know I was in France?" He asked with a teasing tone trying to keep the conversation light.

"I'm sure you're aware that your mother kept your friends apprised of your doings even though you wanted to know nothing of the happenings here." She replied seriously.

"I've gathered as much, but no offense, we weren't exactly what I'd call friends. Why did she tell you?"

"Perhaps because I asked after you." She said with a light swat to his shoulder, "Narcissa and I became unexpectedly close and you are important to her. It gave her joy to talk about her 'most treasured accomplishment'." She said raising her eyebrows at his skepticism.

"Well, what did she tell you already?"

"Just that you were in France, studying law. That you were doing well and she hoped you'd come home. She may have shared more with your former housemates, but I'd rather hear it from you anyway."

He took a deep breath, "Oh, where to begin? Let's see. The repeat year of school was awful for me. I isolated myself from everyone, but you probably realized that already. I just wanted to focus on my studies and fulfill my obligation to the Ministry. Even though I was voluntarily isolating myself, I had never felt more free. My father was in Azkaban, Voldemort was dead, my mother was alive and safe, and I was not under orders or obligation by my familial position to act any certain way towards anyone. So, I figured if I kept my head down I could avoid any undue stress. I concentrated on my studies and getting out so I could do something I wanted for once. I love potions, but as hobby; I didn't want to make a career out of it, but after my transgressions, and learning intimately about our justice system, I wanted to study law."

"And that led you to France?"

"Yes and no. I knew that Theo and Blaise were also going to study law in University, but as much as I value their friendships, I needed to be alone. I needed space, distance. Distance from England, distance from expectations, somewhere the Malfoy name wasn't as tainted by the past. I was trying to escape. The thing I didn't count on was my past following me." He said wryly.

"Following you, how so?" Hermione queried.

"Nightmares." He said simply and she nodded in understanding, "I regularly worked myself to exhaustion during that final year. I would fall asleep at the desk and my mind was so drained, I'd manage to sleep without the nightmares. Once school ended, but before university started I didn't have that distraction and I either didn't sleep or I took dreamless sleep. I hoped being out of the Manor and out of England would put my mind at ease, but it didn't." He said sadly as Hermione threaded her fingers through his. He looked at her with a wan smile and continued. "I'm sorry to say that your face featured more nights than I'd like to admit."

Hermione took in a deep breath remembering the nightmares she suffered, some of those often included his haunted grey eyes. She only nodded again not wanting to interrupt his progress.

He continued, "Mother wrote me that she had begun counseling and was seeing great benefits. Told me that my pride should not get in the way of finding true healing. So, I took her advice. I was surprised when the healer at the local wizarding hospital referred me to a squib who had studied muggle psychology. I was wary at first, but he really helped me deal with my trauma. I started sleeping again and only had an occasional nightmare, but I had tools to deal with them then.

"I threw myself into my university program, made some casual friends, explored the local area, I even dated a few women casually." She raised her eyebrows at him at this. "Casually, nothing serious." He assured her, she shook her head at him with a slight giggle.

"I can't say anything. I dated _Pucey and Ron."_ She said with a look of disgust on her face. Draco laughed.

"Let's never speak of it again."

"Deal" she agreed and then motioned for him to continue.

"As my program drew to a close I had to decide where I wanted to intern. I liked France, I had some friends, but I was starting to miss home and of course my mother." He said with a crooked smile.

Hermione reached up and tousled his hair, "You are the cutest mama's boy."

"I am not _cute._ " He said in disgust while rearranging the damage done to his hair, "Though I will not deny being a mama's boy." He mumbled quietly.

Hermione laughed at his admission, "I'd say your secret's safe with me, but I'm fairly certain that you were pegged a mama's boy by everyone a long time ago."

"There is no shame in loving your mother." He argued.

"I agree." She said, "I love my parents very much. Obliviating them in the war was the hardest thing I had to do. But being able to restore their memories and rebuilding our relationship is something I will be thankful for every day."

"I always admired your strength throughout the War. I was in absolute hell and I can't imagine that anything was easier for you. You really are an amazing witch…an amazing woman."

She averted her eyes and blushed, "Thank you. I would never be where I am today of I hadn't also gotten counseling. I hope your mother doesn't mind my saying, but I'm the one who recommended the counseling to her as well."

Draco hugged her closer to his body, "Thank you Hermione. For everything you've done for my mother."

"We all deserve a chance to live the lives we want." She said in reply.

Draco leaned down and kissed her gently then stood from the bench and offered his hand. He walked her back to her townhouse, their fingers twined together and content smiles on their faces.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Welcome back. I hope you're all still enjoying the story. Please drop me a review and let me know what you think. Also, thanks to all the new follows/favorites, I always get a kick out of the screen names!

Still don't own the rights to Harry Potter!

* * *

 **Chapter 10 New Assignments**

Monday morning found the group of interns surrounded with a flurry of activity in the Department of Magical Law. Several interoffice memos buzzed past their heads as they made way in to their shared office.

Before they could settle at their respective desks, Mr. Prichet walked in, "Mr. Malfoy may I see you in my office please." He said with a dark look on his face.

"Yes, sir, right away." Draco answered and without waiting for Draco to follow, Mr. Prichet turned and walked toward his office. Draco looked to his three office mates as he made for the door toward door, all three just shrugged looking as confused as he felt inside.

Draco walked with purpose toward Prichet's office, using the few moments to focus on the sound of his shoes on the tile floors of the Ministry and the rhythm of his breath to calm him and tap into the stores of Malfoy confidence he had wielded so carelessly in his youth.

He approached Avery's desk and she smiled kindly and reassuringly at Draco, "You can go right in Mr. Malfoy."

Draco entered the office, noticing the charmed window behind Prichet's desk was displaying a sunny day at the beach. _Oh what he wouldn't give to be at the beach right now._

"Mr. Malfoy, are you aware of why I've called you in this morning?"

"I'm afraid not, sir." Draco decided to keep his answers simple and his voice even, he didn't want to give anyone any reason to doubt his changes since the War.

"There has been a new program in place at Azkaban for the last two years. Are you aware of this program?"

"Again, sir, I'm afraid I'm not familiar with the current goings on at Azkaban."

"Very well. Two years ago when the new warden was instated at Azkaban he felt that simply allowing the prisoners to rot, so to speak, in their cells was not serving in the best interest of wizarding society. I for one find some of his ideas a bit radical, but the Minister approved so the program went through."

"I'm still not sure what all this has to do with me, Mr. Prichet." Draco said calmly.

Mr. Prichet looked at Draco in mild reproach, but continued, "Certain prisoners were engaged in a variety of rehabilitation counseling. The goal being a more successful reintegration into society and lower recidivism rate." He pause making sure Draco was still following along, "Your father was one of the prisoners to participate in the program. The Wizengamot has decided to review the cases of some prisioners to decide if they could be eligible for early parole or a commuted sentence. Your father will be one of the inmates brought up for consideration. As such, this puts a large burden on our department to research and plan our recommendations to the Wizengamot, however, I cannot allow a first degree relation to be party to this. It presents a conflict of interest."

"I understand, sir."

"I am transferring your internship to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. You will function as something of a legal aide, assisting the department with preparing research and cases until the time the Azkaban cases are completed or your internship has expired."

"Yes, sir. Will I be required to relocate?" Draco asked, dreading this part the most as it would separate him from Hermione and he had enjoyed the opportunity to be close to her on a daily basis. He was especially looking forward to it now that they had begun seeing each other.

"A clerk from Magical Creatures will be present within the hour to assist you with the move and help orient you to the department's current projects."

"Thank you, sir. I will go prepare my belongings." And with a curt nod from Prichet, Draco stood and walked back to the small intern office.

He walked in with a slightly crestfallen look on his face, closed the door, walked to his desk and began to gather any personal belongings he had, which weren't many. Hermione was out of her desk in a moment and her hand on his arm as he straightened his desk. "What happed, Draco?" She asked worriedly. Blaise and Theo were looking on with shock and confusion. "Thay haven't asked you to leave have they?"

Draco chuckled, "No, no, nothing like that." and he kissed her quickly on the forehead.

She visibly relaxed and then looked at him expectantly, "Apparently the lot of you will be reviewing the cases of Azkaban inmates to determine if the societal reintegration counseling is effective and changes can be made to their sentences."

Blaise, Theo and Hermione look flummoxed at the information, so Draco continued, "As such, I am being transferred to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures so that I won't create a conflict of interest."

Hermione hugged him briefly, "I'm sorry, Draco. At least you will have to opportunity to continue your internship. Besides, there's not even two months left." She offered trying to lessen his disappointment.

Draco just shrugged and quickly organized the files remaining in his desk.

As he straightened the last stack the door opened and a middle-aged wizard with greying hair and spare tire middle bade Draco to follow him. Draco sighed and looked back once at his office mates, lingering on Hermione as she waved sadly at him. She had an adorable pouty look on her face and he smiled and chuckled. She smiled sweetly at him, which he returned and followed after the clerk from Magical Creatures.

"Well that's just bollocks!" Theo exclaimed when the door shut behind Draco. "I was the son of a Death Eater too, surely I'm just as much of a conflict of interest?"

"Even so, Theo. Your father's dead and you never took the mark." Blaise returned

"Not to mention the mark was forced on Draco. And he's fulfilled his obligation to the Ministry and has made a concerted effort to change his life. They never would have given him this opportunity for internship if not." Hermione reminded the men. "At least they've allowed him an alternative."

Blaise and Theo nodded thoughtfully at that.

The same moment the office door open again and Avery popped her head in, "Meeting in the conference room in five." she said quickly making her way to the next office.

Hermione snuck a look at Blaise after Avery's appearance. He was smirking and looking all to satisfied with himself. "Something you want to share with the class, Mr. Zabini?" She teased.

Blaise schooled his features and responded, "Nothing at all, Miss Granger."

She laughed and threw a wad of parchment at him as they stood to head for the conference room.

* * *

Mr. Prichet droned on and on about the Azkaban Reconsideration cases. He emphasized the importance of quickly locating previous case files, and research, but also the importance of impartiality and accuracy.

Hermione was nervously bouncing her leg beneath the table as the assignments were distributed. While the opportunity to assist on such ground breaking and arguably controversial cases would help pad her curriculum vitae, her involvement with Draco, although not public knowledge, not to mention her contributions in the war could be considered a conflict of interest.

Hermione's fears were unfounded as apparently the senior staff had felt that Hermione, Blaise and Theo were best put to use on cases involving non-Death Eater criminals.

Dossiers were distributed and the room cleared in record time, each person anxious to make a dent in the substantial stack of files in their arms.

Upon reentering the office, Hermione decided that Draco's now empty desk would be an appropriate staging area for case files.

She set about conjuring two file boxes, one labeled _Incomplete,_ the other, _Complete._ Blaise and Theo quietly watched her work; they had learned in Hogwarts not to question the process of Hermione Granger.

They set about alphabetizing the numerous files between them and decided to just start at the beginning. "A very good place to start." Hermione giggled. Theo and Blaise looked at her confused until she waved them off with a playful huff, " _The Sound of Music? Do Re Mi?"_ Nevermind, it's a muggle thing."

They laughed at her while each grabbing a file and together the three made for the ministry archives to research the current cases.

* * *

Opening the door to the archives the three interns heard a string of colorful swears coming from the back corner.

They immediately recognized the voice as that of one Draco Malfoy. They crept in the direction of the sound and found Draco rubbing his right knee and papers still floating to the ground. "Problem, Draco?" Blaise asked having difficulty suppressing his laughter.

"What does it look like you wanker? Yes, I'm having a problem."

Hermione giggled and with a quick swish of her wand compiled the strewn files and papers, going so far as to send them back into the correct files and then approached Draco taking his face in her hands. She drew his face to hers and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Theo and Balise groaned at the scene, "Come on you two, I said no shagging at work." Blaise admonished.

Not removing her hands from Draco, Hermione looked over her shoulder and with a sweet voice that conflicted with the wicked look on her face said, "No, Blaise, you said no shagging on _the_ _desk._ I heard no mention of other surfaces or locations within the workplace. Your argument is invalid."

Draco smirked and placed another kiss on her lips, but before it could get more heated and professionalism went out the window they pulled back.

"Do you need me to heal you knee?" Hermione asked.

"Thank you, but no, it will only be a bruise. I wasn't watching as I was levitating these files back to the office and banged straight into the edge the cabinet. It made me lose my concentration and the files went everywhere." He said running his hands through his perfectly tousled hair.

"Well, it's all good as new now. Are you researching anything interesting?" she asked.

"Apparently the Ministry is stating negotiations with the centaurs for access to some potion ingredients on their territory and I'm to gather all I can on what's happened in the past during dealings with centaurs."

Hermione huffed, "That sounds fascinating. We're looking into the case files and records of some of the more minor criminal at Azkaban." She lamented.

"I know how you feel about magical creatures. Who could forget spew?" he teased.

"Honestly, it's S.P.E.W.!"

Draco leaned down close to her ear "I know, Lioness. You're just so sexy when you mad." He purred in her ear causing her to sigh.

They stepped back from each other before they got carried away and Blaise said, "Can you two stop flirting long enough to get some actual work done?"

"Of course, Blaise, you're right. Will we see you for lunch Draco?" Hermione asked.

He nodded, picked up his wand and levitated his files behind him as he more carefully walked toward the exit of the archives, Hermione watching him with a lustful smile on her face.

"Aren't you just the smitten kitten." Theo teased. Hermione looked shocked, it was usually Blaise who enjoyed a good kidding, so it coming from the usually sweet Theo threw her off her game.

She regained her bearings and simply rolled her eyes in response, "Let's just get the files we need and get back to the office, shall we?"

* * *

They stepped off the lift, files dutifully following in their wake and coffees in hand. Blaise was carrying a coffee for Avery when he slowed his progress toward her desk. Leering over her was none other than Adrian Pucey. A possessive jolt ran through Blaise at the site of the smarmy wizard blatantly flirting with the witch. He was consoled however by the flash of annoyance he saw in her eyes as she tried to retain her professionalism.

He schooled his features and strode purposefully toward Avery's desk. "Miss Chatham," He said easily, "In light of our increased workload I thought you might enjoy a nice coffee."

Avery smiled a genuine bright smile as she looked up a Blaise, "Why thank you, Mr. Zabini, how considerate." She responded but could not hide the light blush to her cheeks when their finger brushed as she reached for the warm cup.

"Don't you have underling's work to do Zabini?" Pucey sneered.

Blaise, not one to rise to Pucey's baiting simply smirked, "Just taking care of our excellent support staff."

Pucey scoffed, rolling his eye dramatically as he turned on his heel toward his office.

Avery suppressed a giggle at Blaise, he smirked back and indicating the cup of coffee with subtle tilt of his head, he winked at Avery and returned to his office.

She sighed at the possessive nature of men and picked up the cup to breathe in the aroma of the dark liquid efficiency contained within when she noticed something written on the side, _Saturday, my place, seven._

Avery smiled as she took a long sip of the coffee, she was looking forward to Saturday night.

* * *

Hermione was busy sorting through the case records of black market potions dealer when a Ministry memo flew in front of her face. She snatched it from the air and began to unfold it. As the memo opened an origami dragon flew out and fluttered around her head.

She smiled at the charmed piece of paper knowing exactly who it was from, as she watched the dragon positioned itself in front of her and blew a paper flame from its mouth, written on the "fire" was a note from Draco, _Don't forget, lunch in twenty minutes._

Hermione smiled at the beautiful charm work. She held out her hand and the dragon lighted on her palm and curled up seeming to go to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed/followed/favorited. And Ivi! Log on so I can respond to your reviews properly! Thanks for reading.**

 **It's J.K. Rowling's world, I'm just visiting**

* * *

 **Chapter 11** : **Everybody's Working for the Weekend**

By the time Friday rolled around the whole of the Department of Magical Law was worked into exhaustion. The Wizengamot wanted to start reviewing cases right away with the goal of hearing the more high profile cases before the Christmas Holidays.

That's what brought the Hermione to Azkaban Prison at the end of the week.

The remaining interns, save for Blaise and Theo, a faction of Aurors, of which Harry was included, and some senior Law staff were present to conduct interviews and review onsite files at the famously morose location.

Blaise and Theo had been left behind due to their connections with the Death Eaters, but had been set to researching precedents in the muggle world for prision rehabilitation programs. Hermione knew they were both secretly pleased as they had no desire to see Azkaban as civilians or otherwise. She was recruited for her reputation as a top notch researcher.

Hermione had never seen Azkaban before, but based on Sirius's description and the state in which witches and wizards seemed to leave, she's imagined it was less than hospitable.

The outside, lived up to her expectations. Tall, dark, cold, looming. The inside however, was a different story altogether.

As they passed through the security checkpoint the first difference she noted was the lack of Dementors. The Ministry had dispensed with the creatures' use shortly after the war, coming to the sharp realization that plunging people into an actual pit of despair was not only a cruel and unusual punishment, but turned out wizards and witches on the brink of insanity with little hope of being productive members of society.

The new warden took the changes a step further. He was not blind to fact that criminals owed a debt for their crimes. On the contrary, he felt it was their obligation to do something useful with their time in prison so upon release, if that was possible, they might have a chance to contribute positively to the wizarding world.

Inmates were evaluated by a mind healer, therapy and counseling session were recommended, jobs were assigned within the confines of the walls. The warden refused to have a building filled with shells of witches and wizards, dirty and wasting away simply because that was the previous status quo.

After passing the checkpoint the team was directed to a waiting area. The furniture was utilitarian, but clean, and the air was warm, in distinct contrast to the frigid North Sea location.

The warden entered the room shortly after to brief the team on the procedures for the visit.

Teams of three consisting of an Auror, a senior partner and an intern would be interviewing prisoners; the Auror for safety, the senior partner to ask the questions and the intern to take notes. Hermione would be accompanied by Harry to pull current prison records for review and interview the counseling staff.

Each group set off in their assigned direction hoping to get through this first round of interviews today.

Hermione was surprised to see the brightness that lay within the walls of Azkaban. The walls had clearly been painted a neutral but clean grey, the ceiling was charmed in places to show a bright sun, even though the surrounding area was regularly quite dreary.

"I'm surprised to see it look this bright." Hermione commented to Harry as they were led to the records room by a guard.

"Yeah, the new warden's really changed the place. I don't have to eat nearly as much chocolate after I leave now."

Hermione giggled but nodded her head approvingly of the medicinal use of chocolate. She mused to herself that the only thing more therapeutic might be Draco in the bedroom.

"What are you smiling about?" Harry asked with a knowing glint.

"Just thinking about chocolate." She smirked.

Harry muttered, "Yeah, I bet that chocolate's smeared all over a certain blond ferret."

Hermione heard him and smacked the back of his head lightly. "Hey!" He protested in a whisper, "Don't make me book you for assaulting an officer." She rolled her eyes at him and he schooled his face back to his more professional persona.

As they made their way to the records room they passed an open door which appeared to be laundry room with a group of prisoners doing laundry. One was washing, the clothes and placing them in a bin charmed to dry them immediately. The remaining inmates gathered the dried garments and folded them neatly onto the shelves. It was not lost on Hermione that despite their residence in the foreboding structure they appeared clean, were working diligently and showing no outward signs of disdain.

The file room was neat and organized and Hermione quickly found what she needed for the Law department to make more headway on preparing cases and recommendations for the upcoming hearings. Harry stood in the doorway with a bored look on his face, but Hermione knew he was appraising his surroundings, she'd seen him do it for years without even thinking about it.

Quickly placing her duplicated files into a secure labeled box, Hermione set out to speak with the prison mind healer, Noah Stephens.

She found Healer Stephens in a small office with a charmed window scribbling notes into a file. He looked up at the knock on his office door and welcomed Hermione and Harry into his office.

"Miss Granger, Auror Potter, what an honor to get to meet you both." He said sincerely.

"Thank you, sir." They answered simultaneously.

"I've been informed that you are looking into our little program today." Healer Stephen prompted with a pleased tone.

"Yes, sir." Hermione answered taking the reins on this interview. "I will be recording this for accuracy if that is agreeable to you Healer Stephen?"

He nodded and Hermione set a charmed recorder between them, "It seems the warden feels that the program has been successful in facilitating meaningful behavioral changes and requested a review of the sentences on a number of inmates."

"I must admit, I agree with the warden."

"Could you expound on that statement Healer Stephens."

"Of course." He said with a pleased smile. "Though I'm afraid a bit more background into my theories is important to understanding what we're doing here, Miss Granger."

"That would be fine Healer Stephen, please continue." Hermione prompted.

"I am a half-blood. And while that might not seem relevant, it is the primary reason that this program has been so successful."

"I'm not sure I understand why that point increases the efficacy of your program. Can you explain further?" Hermione asked growing a little frustrated with the dramatics.

"My mother was a witch and my father a muggle. He was a psychiatrist. I studied the traditional wizarding methods of mind healing, but found them lacking as they relied primarily on potions and mind modification through magic, which can cause irreparable damage if performed incorrectly and also doesn't allow the patient any room for personal growth. Additionally, some forms of modification can be broken with the right circumstances. I began exploring muggle psychology and psychiatry and found that the therapeutic techniques used in the muggle world might also benefit us in the wizarding world as well. After the War, people were especially receptive to trying new techniques and if I can be so bold, your influence as a muggleborn war hero, Miss Granger, and your acceptance of more muggle healing techinques brought my work into the light."

Hermione looked surprised, she had pushed for counselors to be placed at Hogwarts after the War and encouraged others to get trauma counseling, but she didn't realize that had changed the landscape of wizarding mental health. She tried desperately to suppress her self-satisfied smile. "How did that lead to the program here at Azkaban?"

Stephens smiled, "The new warden had watched for years as the Dementors drove prisoners insane with no hope of reintegration; even after they were eliminated, the conditions were so deplorable, there really could be no expectation for behavioral changes. He began the facilities changes shortly after being assigned as warden and within the year he approached me about starting an in-house mind healing program. We started with basic talk and cognitive behavioral therapy. We were seeing such improvement in certain inmates that we decided to add an occupational based program integrated with regular counseling sessions."

"Occupation based? Can you explain that more?" Hermione intrigued by the notion.

"The previous environment within the prison was one of sensory deprivation and isolation. Even prisioners that were here a short time had a much higher recidivism rate than in the muggle world. Some of the initial counseling session also included a group construct; and the increased socialization toward a common goal gave me the idea to add the occupational component. These prisoners have been stripped of purpose, many given longer sentences never saw release because they wasted away from the deprivation before they could have a _chance_ at release. The addition of jobs and leisure pursuits, if you will, has allowed them to see that they do have purpose and be contributory to society once more."

"Intersting." Hermione said, "Can you tell me in more detail about the types of job and leisure pursuits in which the inmates partake?"

"They are assigned jobs on a weekly rotational schedule. Laundry, janitorial, food preparation. Most jobs include at least a muggle component if not being completed completely the muggle way. And all jobs are supervised by a member of the staff. When the jobs are completed, inmates earn an hour of leisure time to pursue. We have amassed a small library, have an art room, creative writing class, even the opportunity for physical fitness. We are trying to focus on rehabilitation for these prisoners."

"Do the prisoners begin the program full-stop right away or is there a probationary period?"

"Excellent question." Stephens beamed, Hermione could tell that he loved his work and was proud of the progress he had made within the prison walls. "There is a probationary period. Prisoners are required to participate in individual and group counseling sessions for a minimum of six months before they can be evaluated for admittance into the in house work program. After another six months they are eligible to earn leisure privileges as well."

"Can these privileges be revoked?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, any rule breaking results in revocation of privileges for three months and any further indiscretions leads to a release from the in house job program and a return to more intense counseling sessions."

Hermione was quite impressed with the new program and found herself asking questions not just for the benefit of the case reviews, but her own curiosity, "Do you find that some inmates have a more difficult time than others with the program? Any success stories that stand out to you?"

"There are some interesting cases." He mused, "Several of our repeat, low-level offenders have been successfully released and are holding legitimate jobs, of our more long-term inmates, Rookwood, for example, is currently back in intensive counseling sessions, and Yaxley is completing his first successful six month stint on the in-house work team. But Lucius Malfoy has intrigued me the most."

Hermione was trying to maintain a professional demeanor even though her emotions were warring within over Lucius Malfoy's progress.

"Mr. Malfoy has been a model prisoner." Stephens continued with a smile, Hermione's eyebrows darted upward in disbelief, Stephens chuckled lightly at her expression and she shook off her look of surprise. "He eagerly took to the counseling sessions, shows natural leadership skills on the work teams and is respected by the other inmates, he's even taken up painting in his leisure time."

"That's very interesting to hear, Healer Stephens." Hermione said sincerely, glad to know that everyone in Draco's family seemed capable of change.

"Would you be interested in seeing some of the program at work, Miss Granger, Auror Potter?"

Hermione and Harry shared a glance with each other and nodded their agreement to Healer Stephens.

He rose from his desk and led them out into the corridor. A short walk down the hall led to the laundry facilities, which were now empty. "The inmates all wear magic supressing cuffs so they can do no magic themselves, but certain aspects of the facilities are charmed." the healer explained, showing them the draying basket and the shelves which were now empty as the clean clothing had been magically stored for later use.

They next saw the small library and then Healer Stephen led them to the art room. As they walked in Hermione was drawn to a painting in the back.

The verdant field was covered in small white flowers with bright yellow centers. The sky was a bright clear blue and rays of sunshine could be seen shining on the figure of small boy with a fluff of light blonde hair frolicking in the field, another figure this one more somber, in great contrast to the joyful feeling of the rest of the painting was apparently watching the scene. As Hermione examined the work closer she noted the exacting detail in which each flower had been painted. Although small she could see the expression of sadness on the watching figure in the field as he look on the flowers and the small boy. She felt a pull in her heart at the dichotomy it represented.

Harry walked up behind her after viewing some of the other works, "Nice flowers." Was his simple assessment.

"They're not just any flowers, Harry." Hermione said controlling the sadness in her voice, "They're narcissus." She finished dabbing at the corner of her eye while looking at the small LM painting in a neat script at the bottom corner of the painting.

* * *

Draco had finished his day in Magical Creatures and flooed home by the time the Azkaban team returned to the Ministry. Hermione was exhausted as she gathered her things to head home.

Hearing about Lucius Malfoy's apparent change was one thing, but seeing the painting had confirmed to her that he regretted his actions. She couldn't quite put her finger on why the painting drew her so at first, but after examining it, it seemed to her the subject was clear. She knew family was important to the Malfoys and it seemed that Lucius was renewing his commitment to that line of thinking. She was committed to the idea that people deserved second chances, _or third or fourth chances in Lucius's case_ , but if he put in the work and was willing to accept changes in wizarding society, she would accept him as well. She just hoped that he could accept her relationship with Draco.

Hermione was grateful to reach the Atrium fireplaces and floo home; what she was not expecting was the enticing smell of food coming from her kitchen when she arrived.

She made her way into the kitchen and saw Draco working diligently at the cooktop stirring something. She quietly snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "To what do I owe the great honor of having Draco Malfoy cook for me?"

He chuckled as he turned his head over his shoulder to give her a quick kiss. "I just thought I would treat my beautiful girlfriend after she had a hard day."

She moved from behind him to lean against the worktop and watch him cook, "Your girlfriend?" She asked with a pleased smile.

He avoided her eye, but smirked, "Yes, _my girlfriend._ " He answered, but then asked a bit hesitantly "do you not want to be my girlfriend." As he turned off the burner and removed to pot from the stove still avoiding her eyes.

Hermione melted at the picture of the usually confident man's uncertainty at her acceptance. She put her hand on his arm and led him to stand in front of her so she could put her arms around his neck. He finally met her soft brown eyes with his questioning silver ones. She smiled sweetly at him and pulled his lips to meet hers in a soft kiss. When she broke away the hope was back in his eyes, "Yes, I am your girlfriend, Draco, which means you are my _boyfriend._ And I like that very much."

He leaned down capturing her lips again quickly and pulling away with a smug smile before resuming his food preparation. "I'm almost done here if you want to change out of your work clothes before we eat?"

Hermione pushed up onto her toes to kiss his cheek, "I'll be right back" She said smiling.

* * *

When she returned dressed in soft denims and a slightly oversized sweater that fell strategically off her shoulder, Draco had the table set, the wine poured and two plates of mushroom risotto waiting at the dining table.

Hermione smiled sweetly at him, loving the doting attention from this gorgeous man. "I must say, I'm impressed. Who knew that Draco Malfoy could cook?"

"Did you think I just let house elves take care of me these last few years?" He teased.

She blushed and looked at her hands ashamedly and he put a finger under her chin to bring her eyes back to his. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

He leaned over with a crooked smile and kissed her softly, "Don't be. I wanted one, but mother felt that if I was grown up enough to 'run off' as she put it, that I could fend for myself."

Hermione giggled at that. "So, I learned to cook. I didn't like always having to go for take away and I couldn't let myself starve. I even know some pretty useful household charms." He said looking quite proud of himself.

"Well you're just the whole package aren't you?" Hermione kidded, "Aren't I the lucky witch."

"I feel pretty lucky too."

They smiled adoringly at each other as they tucked in to the scrumptious meal Draco prepared.

"I'm not sure if I'm allowed to ask, but how did things go at Azkaban today?" Draco asked uncomfortably taking a sip of his wine.

"I don't think I can tell you in much detail, but I'll say it was very enlightening."

He hummed inconsideration of her answer.

"Can I ask you something?" He nodded in acquiescence, "Have you and your mother kept communication with your father?"

He breathed in deeply, preparing himself. It was still difficult to talk about his relationship with his father. He loved his father, had idolized him at one point, but after the war things were fractured and with Lucius in prison he feared that the divide may be too large to bridge. His mother wrote Lucius regularly and Draco knew that Lucius wrote to her, he was sure that his mother kept his father apprised of the details of his life much as she shared things about Lucius with him. Narcissa's greatest wish at this point was to see her family unit restored. "She writes to him and he to her, I haven't been able to bring myself to write him, but he's sent me letters I haven't been able to read. I know mother keeps him updated on me and she's told me he's doing some kind of rehabilitation program in prison. I'm not sure how I feel about this Wizengamot case, and frankly, I'm glad they pulled me to Magical Creatures, but the uncertainty is quite daunting."

"Oh, Draco." Hermione whispered as the got out of her seat and placed herself in Draco's lap wrapping her arms around his neck.

He pulled her close pressing their foreheads together, his eyes closed as he took deep breaths to calm himself, Hermione running her fingers gently through his hair.

She leaned in and kissed him softly after a long moment. He opened his eyes to meet hers, soft and loving and she spoke, "I can't force you to do anything, and I can't really tell you about specifics from Azkaban today, but you should talk to your mother and I think you should read his letters."

Draco nodded solemnly and drew her into a fierce hug; holding her until his heart rate slowed.

They released each other slowly, exchanging soft smiles and a quick kiss.

They finished their meal in contemplative silence and began cleaning the kitchen. The gravity of the poliltical situation that surrounded them slowly started to lift as they worked together to clean.

Hermione was washing the dished the muggle way while Draco dried when she playfully flicked water in his face. He looked at her shocked and reached into the water to flick water at her, laughing uproariously as suds landed in her voluminous curls.

Not to be bested, Hermione scooped a handful of bubbles into her hand and attempted to put them in Draco's hair, but he deftly avoided her, ducking away quickly. She made after him and attempted to blow the suds into his hair, but fell short on the distance. She had no time to regroup as Draco began to stalk after her.

He trapped her against the worktop with his hands on either side of her body. Looming over her he leaned down and captured her lips in a heated kiss. She parted her lips for him immediately and they fought a glorious battle with their tongues for control. Hermione was lightly pulling at the soft hair on his nape as he ran his hands over her back and bum. He growled at the feel of her round firm arse in his hands and lifted her onto the worktop.

He nudged her legs apart and stood between them as he drew her already hot wet center towards his covered straining need. She wantonly grinded herself into him as they continued to kiss and grope each other with desperation.

Draco shirt was open, and he was massaging Hermione's breasts beneath her sweater; but as Hermione attempted to remove his belt and have Draco take her right there in the kitchen they were interrupted by a horrified yelp followed by a girly giggle.

They quickly separated themselves and righted their clothes. "Are you decent yet?" They heard Pansy's voice call from the adjoining room.

"No, go away." Draco returned in a frustrated tone.

"Not a chance lover boy." Pansy teased.

"Let's just see what they want so we can finish this, yeah?" Hermione bade Draco, hoping to be rid of the interruption quickly.

He nodded in acceptance and followed her out to the sitting room, hands on her hips possessively. "Pansy, is there any point in my life when you will not be functioning as my own personal cockblock?" Draco snarked still annoyed at being interrupted.

Pansy snickered, "You should be thanking me for saving you from all the simpering pureblood idiots that tried to chase you at school. Besides, I think you much prefer this sexy lioness." She said winking at Hermione, who smirked in return.

Draco sighed in resignation, "I am quite taken I must admit." He responded as he pulled Hermione closer, sweeping her hair off her neck to place a gentle kiss on her pulse point.

Hermione sighed and relaxed into his embrace still feeling effects of their make out session in the kitchen.

"Oh, sweet mother of Merlin, break it up. I'm going to go blind over here." Harry whined.

"That's not why you go blind Potter. For Salazar's sake, Pansy, do take care of your man's needs." Draco goaded.

"Harry is more than satisfied I assure you. Though luckily your pants were still on or he would have been blinded by your lily white arse."

"That's enough." Hermione scolded, "Is there a reason you stopped by this evening?" she asked Harry and Pansy.

"We were going out for drinks and were going to invite you to join us, but it seems that you have plans already." Pansy said with a suggestive waggle of her eyebrows.

"Yes, we do." Draco answered.

"But perhaps we could plan a double date soon." Hermione offered.

"We most certainly will, and perhaps a spa day soon, just us girls?" Pansy added.

"Count me in. Can I invite Narcissa?"

"Of course." Pansy answered as she dragged Harry to the floo. Harry followed his brazen girlfriend without an argument, but before he flooed away narrowed his eyes at Draco.

Hermione shook her head a Harry's antics and turned to wrap her arms around Draco neck once again, "Now, where were we?" She purred as she pressed herself against Draco reigniting the flame of their shared desire.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Another day, another chapter, another HUGE thank you to all you who are following/favoriting/revieiwng/reading my story. It means the world to me to have such an amazing response. THANK YOU! THANK YOU!**

 **Same disclaimer applies regarding the rights.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: The Roots of Forgiveness**

Draco rolled over as the sunlight streamed across his face. He reached out for Hermione, but as his sleep induced haze lifted he remembered that he had slept at his flat the previous night. He flopped deeper into the bed bemoaning the absence of his witch, but quickly argued with himself that it wouldn't do either of them any good to smother the newness out of their relationship. So, he stretched and got out of bed to start his day.

It was Sunday and he was having tea with his mother this afternoon.

As he was dressing for the day his thoughts turned to his father. He spent an inordinate amount of time in his life examining the relationship he had with his father. Lucius had taught him to ride a broom and play quidittch. Exuding confidence and power, he was a shining example of what a man should be, or so Draco thought as a child. He idolized his father; Draco had wanted to be just like him.

Looking back, Draco saw clearly not only his father's errors in judgment, but his own. He spent a great deal of time and effort since the war learning to accept his past mistakes and move forward, using the knowledge of those mistakes to guide his current decisions.

Hermione Granger came to mind. He had treated her terribly as a child. He felt ashamed of the vitriol he spouted at her and the insane doctrine he subscribed to before realizing too late he had gotten in over his head.

She saw the good in others and handed out forgiveness freely. He wanted, no, needed to be more forgiving.

At this, his reflections brought him to the unopened letters from his father over the last four years. He had been tempted to burn them, but something stopped him, now he thought he might know why. How could he forgive others, or even himself if he couldn't even attempt to forgive his own father.

Draco opened his closet door slowly and knelt down to pick up the old magic lock box he had hidden thing in at Hogwarts. He could still smell the dungeon dorm rooms when he held the box, the dank scent of moisture leaking in from the Black Lake, lingering notes aftershave and cologne overused by all his roommates and the singed aroma of the fire that stayed constantly lit to warm the space. He carried the box to his desk and using the combination of wand movements he'd set for it all those years ago, opened the box.

He smiled wryly at the contents. An old snitch from his first win as seeker, some letters from his mother while he had been at school and living in France, a Malfoy family crest tie pin, some random flotsam that at one time warranted hiding from others, and there tucked to the side and tied with twine were the letters he's received from Lucius over the past four years, ever since he'd been placed in Azkaban.

He gently removed the bundle of letters and walked to his sitting room. He placed the letters on the coffee table as he flicked his wand at the grate to start the fire, but close his floo. He looked at the bundle again as he walked into his kitchen to prepare a cup of tea.

Once the tea a finished he sat heavily on the sofa looking at the seemingly innocuous stack of parchment, but fearing its contents.

He felt betrayed by the man that was supposed to have his best interest at heart; and maybe in some sick way he did. Even Draco had made the worst choices in the name of his family's survival. Draco thought about his father toward the end of the War. He was a shell, a puppet; he was wandless and powerless against Voldemort's self-serving agenda. The day the War ended, Draco felt the weight of a heavy burden lifted, but soon replaced with the very real possibility of prison time. Draco and Narcissa had been lucky, they received probation because of Harry Potter's testimony. Lucius, could have gotten much worse, but surprisingly enough, he was granted what Draco thought to be a very lenient sentence of ten years.

The possibility of his father's early release was forcing him to reexamine his relationship with the man. Was reconciliation possible, did his father have the same beliefs? What would he think of Hermione?

Draco sighed into his tea and set the cup down. He ran a hand through his hair in an effort to occupy his hands and avoid the inevitable. He reached out for the stack of letters, united the string and grasped the top letter from the stack.

He turned it over in his hands remembering the day it arrived via Ministry owl:

 _He was eating breakfast in the Great Hall, isolated at the end of the table as he was apt to do at the time. He was trying to avoid the eyes of neighboring students and focus solely on his plate. He heard the owls arrive with the morning post, but wasn't motivated to look up, his mother wrote weekly, and he had received her letter the day before. No one else had reason to send him post. He failed to notice the Great Horned owl sitting impatiently in front of his plate until it nudged the top of his head with its own._

 _He glanced up at the owl confusedly, it hooted indignantly and proffered its leg with the attached letter._

 _Draco untied the letter and turned it over in his hand examining the outside, taking note of the Azkaban and Ministry labels. He noted a stamp from the Ministry indicating the letter had been reviewed by a Ministry official. He rolled his eyes at the implications of some Ministry bureaucrat having intimate knowledge of his twisted relationship with his father ._

 _His father had gone to prison a broken man, he barely fought the charges leveled against him, but his last minute change of heart and subsequent cooperation with the Ministry bought him more leniency than Draco had anticipated._

 _The letter sat in his hands for long moments unopened as Draco considered what his father could possibly have to say after all of his iniquities._

 _Draco was beginning to remove the letter from its already opened envelope when the tables were magically cleared signaling the end of breakfast. He breathed a sigh of relief and quickly stuffed the letter back into the envelope and into the pocket of his robes._

 _He couldn't dig up the courage to open it again at the end of the day and instead unceremoniously placed it the lock box._

The same fate met the rest of the letters he had received from Lucius over the past four years.

Pulling himself from his memory he finally, after all this time, removed the letter from its envelope and began to read.

 _Draco,_

 _I earnestly hope that you will read my letters. I understand if you do not respond as I am certain that I have fractured our relationship irreparably._

 _I have failed you son. I have failed both you and your mother. I allowed myself to be seduced by power realizing only too late that the path taken was one of folly._

 _Oppression is not power. As head of the House of Malfoy it was my job to lead us with honor and dignity. I did neither of those, instead seeking to persecute and punish others of magical blood._

 _It is not blood that defines the greatness of a wizard or witch, but the manner in which they wield their magic for the benefit of our world._

 _I am truly sorry, my son._

 _I am ashamed of the reputation I have left on the house of Malfoy and it is my deepest hope that you can find it within you to forgive me someday._

 _I have seen the young man you are becoming and I am proud that you are fighting against the restraints of pureblood tradition. If I could be given a second chance I would teach you to learn from the mistakes of others, namely myself and to throw off the expectations of others to seek your own heart._

 _I am certain that you will achieve things far greater than I could have dreamt._

 _Be well, my son._

 _Your Father,_

 _Lucius Malfoy_

The parchment fell softly to the floor as Draco finished reading. It was more than just the words on the page, Draco could feel the emotions seemingly imprinted upon the parchment itself. He quickly tore open the next letter and read greedily.

Draco had warred with himself for years over his relationship with his father. Was his acceptance and praise really that important? Was following in his footsteps the path he wanted for himself?

Draco could admit that long before the mark was burnt violently onto his skin that his views on blood supremacy were changing. He saw the evidence of magic in each student at Hogwarts, and though he was originally led to believe the purebloods held more innate magical ability than others, the presence of a certain feisty muggleborn should have been enough for anyone to question those beliefs.

But Draco had been stubborn to a fault, he wanted the promises of his father to ring true, he wanted to see the Malfoys at the top, but as he became more deeply entrenched in the building war, he saw the consequences clearly for the first time.

The killing of innocents and obtaining power by means of intimidation and coercion yielded an inherent impotence. That was not true power, there was no respect, Draco wanted the name of Malfoy _respected_ in the wizarding world, not feared.

He tore through each letter, the pile at his feet becoming larger as he continued to read. Similar words echoed throughout each.

His father was proud of him, proud of the choices that he was making. And then there was the talk of the prison rehabilitation program.

Lucius surely suspected that Draco was not reading the letters, but the tone in which he wrote of performing menial tasks within the walls reflected a lightness Draco had never personally bore witness to.

He also wrote of the work he was doing with the prison counselors. Draco could not help note the similarities between himself and his father in this regard.

Apparently holding your father in contempt for forcing _his_ choices onto his son was a theme throughout Malfoy history. Draco had ached for his father's attention and acceptance as a child and as he continued to read, he came to the glaring realization that Lucius had found that for Draco, despite the War, despite Draco's obvious dismissal of his father's efforts, Lucius was proud of his son, and wanted a chance to build a genuine relationship with him.

Draco sat surrounded by the letters, the words swimming through his mind over and over. Could he forgive Lucius? Could they start over? Was the gap to wide to be bridged?

He sat in the silence and warmth of his flat considering the ramifications of this new information. He had barely moved from the sofa, his brain a cacophony of possible scenarios when his thoughts were interrupted by a banging on his door and then the relived gasps of two witches.

* * *

Narcissa was looking forward to tea with Draco today. Having him back in England and closer to her was such a joy in her life.

Sprocket had laid the tea service out in the solarium once again and Narcissa was happily looking upon the landscape beyond, changing with the seasons.

She sat in quiet comfort until she realized that Draco was quite late for tea, something very unlike him. She called the elves and asked if they had received word from him, but when the answer in the negative was given she began to worry. Things may have changed in their home country, but worry for your child never died.

She entered the small study next to the solarium, threw some glittering powder into the floo and attempted to place her head through to Draco's flat only to find the floo blocked.

She grasped another handful of powder and attempted to call Hermione's. She was relieved to find the young woman reading quietly on the sofa and called to her.

Hermione's face lit into a bright smile as she sat in front of the fireplace to speak to the older witch.

"Narcissa," she said in surprise, "I thought you were having tea with Draco this afternoon?"

"We had planned to, but he's late and when I tried to floo him, his connection was closed." Narcissa replied.

Hermione scrunched her brow in confusion, "That's odd, he didn't say anything about changing his plans. Perhaps he just got tied up running some errands?"

"Perhaps." Narcissa sighed, "Would you humor an old woman and go to his flat with me?"

"Of course. Why don't you pop through the floo and we'll apparate over together."

The women arrived at Draco's door and knocked. Hermione shrugged at Narcissa, "Perhaps he's out?"

"It's just not like him to forget our Sunday tea." Narcissa asserted. "He's my son, I'm going in." She said resolutely.

Hermione knew that tone and backed up to allow the Malfoy matriarch room to work. She made quick work of Draco's wards and the lock and the two women entered the flat; Narcissa, in her panic over Draco, with her wand aloft.

Calling for Draco, they found him quickly; staring in to the fire surrounded by a pile of parchment that looked to be letters.

"Draco!" Narcissa gasped, "You were late for tea and I became so worried." She breathed as she quickly made her way to her son and drew his tall frame into her petite one.

"Mother, I'm sorry to worry you."

"What have you been doing, son." Narcissa bade surveying the mess covering his floor.

"Reading father's letters." he mumbled.

"Oh, Darling!" She cried pulling him into her arms again.

Draco readily accepted her embrace wrapping his arms around her smaller frame and tucking himself into her shoulder like a small child.

Hermione was becoming uncomfortable watching the exchange so she retreated to the kitchen to prepare tea and allow the mother and son some privacy.

"What made you read the letters after all this time?" his mother asked.

"Hermione." He answered simply. "She encouraged me read his letters and talk to you about him in light of the impending Wizengamot case."

Narcissa nodded and smiled softly at her son. "I know the uncertainty of all this must be difficult, but I feel confident in the changes your father has experienced in Azkaban."

Draco bobbed his head in agreement, "I read them all." He finally said, motioning to the letters littering the room. "He says he proud of me."

"He is. He _was."_ Narcissa declared, "He was never given the tools to express himself. Surprisingly, being in prison has been a healing experience for him."

Hermione quietly walked into the room carrying a tray laden with hot tea and gently set the service on the coffee table. Draco looked up with desperation in his eyes she had never seen.

Hermione stood and began to back out of the room when Draco bolted off the couch and pulled her roughly into a hug. Hermione instantly put her arms around him offering whatever comfort he needed.

"Thank you." He breathed in to her hair.

"For what?"

"Showing me how to forgive."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This is the chapter that rose' wrote! (And rose' wrote a lemon.) Just a bit of levity after the last chapter. Thank you to all my fantastic readers! Y'all make my day with all the reviews/follows/favs. Enjoy!**

 **Still don't own the rights to Harry Potter...we're all clear on that by now...right?**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: The File Room**

Draco was on Hermione's mind. It seemed he was a lot as of late. The day she and Narcissa discovered him amongst his father's letters had been something of a turning point.

They held each other for quite some time both holding back tears until Narcissa had leaped up from the sofa and enveloped them both in her arms. Hermione couldn't keep the tears from brimming over at that, and she was sure that she saw Draco drying moisture from beneath his eyes when they all finally separated.

Hermione stayed with Draco in his flat that night. He didn't really ask her to stay, just said, 'Let's get to bed, we have work in the morning.' There was no sex, just intimacy. He tossed her one of his old Slytherin quidittch t-shirts and held her close all night. They relished in the feel of the other

Of course the next morning when they woke, the sight of his surname emblazoned across her back had been more than his restraint could bear.

Since the start of their internship together she had felt drawn to him, and not just because he was dead sexy in those perfectly tailored suits with that artfully messy hair and those steely grey eyes. Although, those things didn't hurt; no, it was something else, a lighter aura that surrounded him perhaps, a mischievous playful side that she'd not been privy to see when they were younger. He'd had so much darkness thrust upon him as a mere child and seeing him unburdened was a beautiful sight. He had clearly worked hard to get through some of his trauma after the war, but she supposed they would all be a little haunted all their lives. The sight of his emotional struggle to process his father's evolution cast her mind back to their younger years.

Hermione would never forget the haunted desperate look in his eyes and the wan sallow tone of his skin in their sixth year at school; and then the manic anguish she could see just barely concealed beneath the surface during her torture at Malfoy Manor. The War had positioned them, both against their will as children, on opposite sides. Circumstances now had put them so firmly in each other's path that only the fates could be responsible. She knew she was falling hard for him in just this short time, but the more she contemplated the matter, the surer she was that letting go and not overthinking the situation was the right choice.

* * *

Hermione was in the file room…again. She was seriously considering moving her desk down there.

The finishing touches were being put on the Wizengamot cases and as such she had several boxes of case history to re-file. She was grateful for her Mp3 player and the ubiquitous sounds of Prince to keep her mind occupied during such a mundane activity.

She was whipping her wand and sending file after file back to its assigned spot as she sang along.

 _You don't have to be beautiful_

 _To turn me on_

 _I just need your body baby_

 _From dusk till dawn_

 _You don't need experience_

 _To turn me out_

 _You just leave it all up to me_

 _I'm gonna show you what it's all about_

 _You don't have to be rich_

 _To be my girl_

 _You don't have to be cool_

 _To rule my world_

 _Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with_

 _I just want your extra time and your_

 _...KISS._

Draco walked into the file room to return some of his research and pick up a new file. The sight that was in front of him stopped him dead in his tracks.

 _You got to not talk dirty, baby_

 _If you wanna impress me_

 _You can't be too flirty, mama_

 _I know how to undress me (Yeah)_

 _I want to be your fantasy_

 _Maybe you could be mine_

 _You just leave it all up to me_

 _We could have a good time_

 _You don't have to be rich_

 _To be my girl_

 _You don't have to be cool_

 _To rule my world_

 _Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with_

 _I just want your extra time and your_

… _..KISS._

Draco could not stop the smile that spread across his face as he watched her sing along to the music that only she could hear. She was waving her wand with such purpose and swinging her delectable hips in time with the music pumped into her ears. He noticed a grey cardigan slung haphazardly over the nearest file cabinet and took in the beautiful sight of his newly minted girlfriend as she wiggled her enticing body in the form fitting sheath dress she wore today. And as usual, she was wearing those naughty librarian shoes that featured heavily in his daydreams; four inch heels, peep toe and the epitome of sex appeal.

 _Women not girls rule my world_

 _I said they rule my world_

 _Act your age, mama_

 _Not your shoe size_

 _Maybe we could do the twirl_

 _You don't have to watch Dynasty_

 _To have an attitude_

 _You just leave it all up to me_

 _My love will be your food_

 _Yeah_

 _You don't have to be rich_

 _To be my girl_

 _You don't have to be cool_

 _To rule my world_

 _Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with_

 _I just want your extra time and your_

… _..KISS._

As Hermione sung the last word of the song she felt warm strong hands caress her hips, just before one of those hands reached to the cord of her ear buds and removed one to whisper huskily, but still with an amused tone "I'll give you my _kiss_ anytime you want."

Recognizing his sultry voice a sly smile spread across her face immediately. Hermione reached up and removed the other ear piece and released the sticking charm on her Mp3 player to lay it atop the nearest filing cabinet and turned her body to face the sexy wizard.

"What do you say, princess?" Draco purred just before he crashed his mouth into hers unrepentant of the surroundings.

They pulled away from each other both flushed and panting. Draco was trying desperately to regain his composure, thinking an intense snog at work was more than he could ask for, when the vixen in his arms grasped his hand and led him deeper into the archives.

As they approached a desk hidden by numerous rows of cabinets Hermione glanced over her shoulder, her eyes sparkling with naughty promises. With little resistance from the blond wizard Hermione bade him stand leaning against the desk.

Draco grasped her beautiful hips and pulled her tightly to his body. Hermione threw her arms around Draco's neck in response and seductively ground herself into the bulge straining against his trousers.

Draco groaned at the pressure and tried to push Hermione back saying, "As much as it pains me to agree with Zabini, and as much as I would like to, shagging on the desk may not be the wisest activity."

Hermione pouted for a mere moment before a look of pure mischief took over her features, "Who said anything about shagging?"

Draco cocked his head to the side in bemusement as he watched Hermione cast privacy spells around them. His eyes grew wider in anticipation as the feisty lioness smirked at him while unfastening his belt and trousers.

He stood frozen but irreversibly aroused as she pulled his head to her own to capture his lips in a deep heated kiss. He lost all manner of coherent thought as he felt her hand snake between them and into his open trousers grasping his steel length in her delightfully warm hand.

Draco broke the kiss to throw his head back and revel in the feel of the slow firm strokes Hermione was giving his impossibly hard cock.

Suddenly, and much to Draco's disappointment, Hermione withdrew her hand; but as Draco brought his eyes down to her again he was sure he was so crazy desire he was hallucinating. For before him was the glorious Hermione Granger slowly lowering herself to her knees, smirking up at him all the while.

His breathing was ragged and fast as he watched, her hair swirling about her face and shoulders; the rapid rise and fall of her chest indicating she was as turned on as he. Hermione eagerly licked her lips as she pulled the front of his trousers and briefs down just enough to free his straining weeping member.

He was sure he felt a jolt of magic with the first swipe of her tongue. She was rewarded with a deep moan from the sexy wizard which urged her to bring him more fully into her mouth.

Draco sagged slightly against the desk afraid his legs would give out from the sumptuous feel of her mouth wrapped around him. His hands could not be stopped from diving into her hair as he gently thrust his hips. He watched entranced as she licked and sucked, moaning around him adding to the sensations and driving him quickly to the brink.

His undoing was the moment her deep brown eyes that sparkled with flecks of gold and uninhibited desire locked onto his mercury depths swirling with awe and rapture. His breath caught as he lost the battle for control and shuttered as he released himself with a throaty groan. Hermione meanwhile continued her ministrations with vigor, being sure to take all he gave before releasing him from her mouth.

As soon as the connection was broken Draco scooped up the petite witch and crashed his mouth to hers while running his hands over every inch of her body he could reach. "You will be the absolute death of me." He breathed into her skin as he left her lips seeking the soft skin of her neck. "I will be positively useless the rest of the day."

Hermione giggled and sighed into the wonderful feel of his lips on her skin, "Well, it's only a few more hours, I'm sure we can both manage."

Draco returned to her lips, purposefully bringing the kiss back to more gentle territory before pulling back from Hermione slightly. She giggled once again as he tucked himself back into his still open trousers and attempted to straighten his rumpled clothes. Hermione transfigured the side of one cabinet into a full length mirror and using her wand, smoothed the wrinkles from both of their clothes and rearranged her hair so as not to arouse suspicion.

Draco kissed her gently and they smiled adoringly at each other as the privacy charms were lifted and they returned to the stack of files Hermione was returning.

Draco quickly grabbed the file he'd originally come to the room for, but stopped before leaving, "Will I see you tonight?" He asked.

"Of course. Mine at six?"

"I'll be there." He answered with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

She smiled but rolled her eyes all the same as she replaced her ear buds and returned to her work.

Draco decided to pick up a tea before returning to his office. As he prepared his cuppa, Blaise clapped him on the back good naturedly. "Haven't seen you much lately, mate. Been captured by the lovely Gryffindor Princess?"

Draco smiled thinking about Hermione causing Blaise to laugh, "You are whipped my friend!"

Draco couldn't suppress his smile, "I may just be Zabini. But what about you? Hermione tells me that you and Avery are something of an item now?" Draco intoned with raised eyebrows.

Blaise rolled his eyes, but nodded, "Yes, however, I have retained ownership of my bollocks. _For now_ "he muttered.

Draco guffawed at his old friend, remembering his until recently bachelor ways.

"Taking a break from magical creatures?" Blaise asked trying uncharacteristically to get the attention off of himself.

"Yes, I'm just coming from the file room." Draco answered as he turned back to his cup to finish preparing his tea.

"The file room did you say?" The impish tone in Blaise's voice intimating that he knew what Draco had just been up to.

"Yes." Draco answered trying not to smile at the memory of his romp with Hermione.

"Run into anyone down there?" Draco could hear the mischief in Blaise's voice as he realized that Blaise most certainly knew Hermione had been with him.

"I may have." Draco answered noncommittally as he picked up his cup and headed for the lifts. Blaise made after him quickly, not allowing his friend an easy out.

"Come on, Draco," he pleaded, "Avery will hardly let me talk to her at work, let alone shag me in the file room. Let me live vicariously." He whined.

Draco glared at his friend as they approached the lift, "First of all, Hermione is your friend and I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate you nosing about in her private life, second I never said anything about shagging and third, it was you, Blaise, who put a moratorium on office shagging." Draco finished resolutely.

Blaise held his hands up in surrender as the lift opened for the two friends.

Hermione looked up from the paper in her hand as the lift doors opened; she smiled at the two handsome wizards in front of her as they stepped into the lift.

"Well, hello, Hermione." Blaise purred, "Coming from the file room?" He asked in a suggestive tone, "You look flushed, was it _hot_ down there?"

Draco shot Blaise a dark look as Hermione protested, "You told him, Draco?"

"No, princess, but you just did." Hermione blushed furiously, but attempted to school her features into nonchalance.

Blaise roared with laughter, Draco shrugged with an apologetic look, Hermione took a deep breath and muttered to herself, "Damn, sneaky Slytherins."

* * *

 **A/N: So, yeah, the song part felt a bit trite, but what can I say...ROSE'! But seriously, who doesn't love them some Prince!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who followed/favorited/read/reviewed! It makes my day to have such a positive response to my story. One more chapter after this, that I will most likely post today. Also, I have a one shot of Blaise and Avery I may try to put up sometime today or tomorrow. Thanks again for your** **support and readership!**

 **J.K. Rowling is the brilliant creative mind behind the rich fanfiction playground that is the Harry Potter Universe.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Order in the Court**

Draco was not fond of the Ministry courtrooms. They were on the lowest level, dark, dank and foreboding. At least the dementors weren't still present to literally suck any residual joy out of the area.

He was thankful today that he was not the subject of the trail. But he was anxious to have the process begin as the fate of Lucius's prison sentence would be decided today. As conflicted as he had been about his father, Draco knew his original sentence was more lenient than he deserved. Ten years in Azkaban was nothing compared to the life sentence he would have gotten without his initial level of cooperation in rounding up the remaining Death Eaters.

If Draco was being honest with himself, he was dreading his father's original release in six years, but the revelations from his letters and subsequently more reassurance from his mother and Hermione had made him cautiously optimistic about the future of their relationship.

It was not lost on Draco that the observation stands were full today, many anxious for what was to become of one of Voldemort's most outspoken and loyal supporter at one time. Draco knew his father's loyalty had waivered toward the end, especially after having his ancestral home plagued by the snakey despot and some of his more lowly henchmen; but in true Malfoy fashion, Lucius had attempted to put on his proudest façade even in the face Voldemort's disappointment.

Draco was sitting toward the front with his mother. No one looking on the refined matriarch would guess what was swirling just under the surface. She was exuding every ounce of pureblood detachment and elegance one could under the circumstances. Narcissa loved her family, she had lied to a murderous maniac simply for a chance to find her son, the loss of her husband to prison, though temporary had left an aching loneliness. Having Draco home had been a bright spot as of late and the prospect of Lucius returning home sooner than expected made her giddily anxious.

Hermione was seated farther back, but could clearly see Draco and Narcissa. They were seated close to one another, spines pin straight, and expressions schooled to mask the conflicting emotions she knew were threatening to burst out. Draco glanced around the courtroom once, catching her eyes briefly. She sent him a soft, hopefully comforting reassuring smile and saw the corners of his mouth twitch slightly as he nodded minutely to let her know he'd seen her gesture.

"May I have order in the Courtroom." The booming voice of Kingsley Shaklebolt rang out effectively silencing those present. "Please bring forth the prisoner."

A heavy door opened on the side of the courtroom and two large Aurors escorted Lucius Malfoy to a chair at the center of the room.

Draco noted that the chair no longer bound the individual at the ankles and wrists, but Lucius was wearing a cuff around his ankle that he deduced was a magic suppresser.

Most noteworthy was Lucius's appearance. Lucius had been in Azkaban before and Draco would always remember the haggard, haunted, and beleaguered man who had been thrust roughly into a dining chair by Voldemort upon his 'release.' The man before him looked…humbled, he looked calm, and most significantly he looked healthy and clean. Hermione had told him the prison had instituted major changes and Lucius's physical appearance attested to that fact.

Whitsom Prichet was seated at the prosecutor's table calmly reviewing notes prepared by the Law Department. Since this wasn't exactly a retrial, but more of an early parole hearing, Lucius did not have representation.

"Please state your name for the court." Kingsley ordered.

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy."

"Do you understand why you are here today Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, Minister."

"Then let's begin shall we? Mr. Prichet, if you please."

Whitsom Prichet rose from his seat and in the bored manner in which he said seemingly everything, began, "Lucius Malfoy has been housed at Azkaban Prison for the past four years. During that time he has participated in an in-house, healer directed mind and behavioral rehabilitation program. It is the assertion of the on-site mind healer as well as the warden of Azkaban that Mr. Malfoy's participation in the behavioral rehabilitation program has been successful. He is reported to no longer harbor feelings of superiority based on blood status and has been a model participant, often initiating mentoring of others within the program." Prichet passed a file to Kingsley and stated, "The recommendations from the legal department are contained herein."

"Thank you, Mr. Prichet. Mr. Malfoy, I would like to hear from you about your time in Azkaban." Kingsley bade.

Lucius nodded his head solemnly and cleared his throat. When he began to speak, the emotion in his voice was clear, "I've made mistakes. I hoped that my time in Azkaban could be used to reflect on those and find a way forward that would do honor to my family. The opportunity and access to the mind healing techniques that Healer Stephens provided has been invaluable to me."

"Invaluable in what way, Mr. Malfoy?" A member of the Wizengamot asked smugly.

"The therapy techniques that Healer Stephens used gave me the tools to understand why I held certain beliefs and then offered an opportunity to reexamine those beliefs in detail and change them accordingly."

"So, you no longer place yourself on a pedestal of superiority due to your blood status?" This question from another member of the Wizengamot.

Lucius couldn't hide the sad look on his face, "No." He started simply, "I do not. I know that my actions during…Voldemort's tenure were deplorable and I regret them every day, but even at the time I couldn't deny the fact that superior magical ability existed in all manner of witch and wizard, no matter the parentage…I was just to foolish to admit it."

Draco sat in awe of his father. He had never seen the man humble himself before anyone. The site of Lucius and the clear sincerity of his words sparked a need in Draco to reconnect with his father and develop that father son relationship they were both deprived of during Draco's youth.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy." Kingsley said, "Now we'd like to hear from Healer Stephens and the Warden. Healer Stephens if you'll please take the stand."

Healer Stephen rose from his seat in the first row and placed himself in the seat next to the dais on which Kingsley sat.

"Healer Stephens," Kingsley boomed in his deep melodic voice, "In your professional opinion, is Lucius Malfoy and candidate for early parole?"

Stephens didn't hesitate, "Yes, Minister, I believe he is."

"Please tell us about your experience with Mr. Malfoy as a prisoner."

"I found Mr. Malfoy eager to participate in the therapy program. Whereas others were reluctant to share and admit the need for a change in thinking and behavior, Mr. Malfoy enthusiastically welcomed the work toward that end."

"Can you tell us anything else of note about his time in Azkaban?"

"Oh, of course!" Stephen said brightly, "He has been instrumental in mentoring inmates that are new to the in-house work program, training them in each task to help them be successful and providing encouragement to participate in the individual and group therapy sessions as well. He's also become quite an accomplished painter if my humble and uneducated opinion on art means anything." He finished with a chuckle.

Several members of the Wizengamot also found humor in this and even though Lucius's head was ducked one could still see that the corners of his mouth were raised in an amused grin.

The next to take the stand was the warden and he expressed the same sentiments as Healer Stephens, even going so far as to say, he hoped Lucius would be an example to the community of what proper rehabilitation could provide.

"Thank you gentlemen." Kingsley said after the testimonies were completed. "Mr. Malfoy, we will now be deliberating on your case, is there anything else you have to add."

"No, Minister, but would it be possible to make a request?" Lucius asked, trying to sound confident.

"Very, well, what is your request?"

"Would it be possible to have an audience with my wife and son during deliberation?"

Kingsley glanced quickly at the row of senior Wizengamot members all of whom quickly nodded their acquiescence to the request. "Very well." He answered turning to Narcissa and Draco, "If you so wish to have audience with your husband and father, please meet the Aurors on the lower level." And with that, he banged his gavel and the court recessed for deliberation.

Hermione could see the tension rise is Draco's shoulders as Narcissa clasped his hand tightly in her own as they left their seats to go to the lower level.

* * *

The Auror didn't speak as he led Draco and Narcissa to the holding room on the side. Once inside, Draco froze momentarily as the door lock clicked into place and his father rose in greeting. Narcissa rushed into Lucius's arms; it had been over four years since they'd been in the same room and the love they held for one another during their marriage was evident even after their separation.

Draco stood watching, his emotions warring within him at the site of his father after all this time.

Lucius and Narcissa separated after a long moment and Lucius hesitantly made eye contact with Draco; silver on silver, they stood apart appraising the other, until Lucius finally spoke, pleading with Draco, "Please forgive me, son?" he said unsurely.

Draco couldn't speak, Malfoys didn't seek redemption, and though he instinctively knew the words of his father's letters were sincere, to hear them from The Great Lucius Malfoy himself was staggering. Draco only nodded his head as both men surged forth; and for the first time in Draco's life he was embraced fully by his father.

Both men fought the emotion boiling within them in order to maintain their dignity, but Narcissa wept openly at the display as she threw her arms around the two men she valued most in her life.

"Son." Lucius whispered, "I am truly sorry. I was not the father you deserved. I pray that you'll allow me a chance to rectify that if things go favorably today." Draco nodded, still unable to speak due to the gravity of the situation, "And if I'm remanded back to Azkaban, perhaps we can exchange letters?" Lucius finished hopefully.

At this moment, Draco felt a hard stone of guilt drop in his stomach as he recalled all the heartfelt words his father had written these last four years and how he'd been too angry and scared to read them before recently. "I'm sorry I didn't write father, but…" Lucius waved him off.

"No, son, do not apologize, I understand. I am the one who put the fissure in our relationship and I shouldn't even hope for redemption in your eyes." Lucius uttered sadly averting his eyes from Draco's.

Draco frowned, "Father, I had not even read your letters until recently." Lucius looked up surprised and with a glint of hurt in his eyes, "I was too afraid of my own feelings, and disgraced with myself."

"Draco, you have nothing to feel disgraced about. It was my responsibility as the head of our house to guide you to be the best wizard…the best man you could be…and I failed. Your reluctance to follow blindly in my footsteps is the best decision you could have ever made." Lucius chuckled trying to lighten the mood slightly.

Draco was able to achieve a half smile at this, but Narcissa was beaming still holding the two men in her arms.

The reunited family sat on the bench against the wall. "Your mother tells me that you're doing well at your internship?"

"Yes, things are going well, though since the law department started working on the Azkanban cases I've been moved to magical creatures." Draco said with that tone of disappointment, it wasn't what he wanted to do and the work just didn't excite him.

"Well, diversity is a good thing sometimes." Lucius chuckled.

Draco could not stop the small laugh that left his mouth as well at his comment. He decided then, that he would pull out the true litmus test of Lucius's reported change, "I'm seeing someone."

"Oh?" was all Lucius could say.

"Yes, she's beautiful, brilliant…forgiving" Draco said the smile creeping up his face as he thought of Hermione.

Lucius smiled, "Yes, Miss granger is all those things, and a quite powerful witch if I remember correctly."

Draco was stunned, how did his father know? He glanced at his mother and saw the proud smile on her face as she looked at Lucius. "Mother you told him?" Draco asked incredulously.

"I'm sorry, darling." She cooed, "She's just such a good match for you."

Draco's jaw dropped and was once again rendered speechless. "Close your mouth boy, it's unbecoming." Lucius ordered with a laugh, but with a glimpse of the formidable wizard he could be.

They continued to converse until the Auror reentered the room to escort Draco and Narcissa back to their seats. Draco felt physically lighter. He had worked through many of his residual issues from the war with counseling, but this father remained an unknown variable in his life. His relationship with Hermione, though new, was going so well, he didn't want his father's possible early release to strain things. Especially since he was certain he was falling deeply in love with the passionate lioness.

* * *

The courtroom was filled once again as it had been before the recess. The Wizengamot had spent just under an hour making a decision about Lucius's parole.

"Please bring Mr. Malfoy into the courtroom." Kingsley boomed.

Once again, Lucius was led into the room by two Aurors and seated before the court.

Kingsley wasted no time in delivering the verdict. "Lucius Malfoy, based on the testimony heard today and the recommendations from the Department of Magical Law, your sentence at Azkaban Prison is to be commuted to house arrest for the next year. Upon completion of the house arrest you will participate in Ministry appointed community service projects. Your use of magic will be regularly monitored by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. You will also be required to work with a counselor for the remainder of you sentence."

Lucius's posture visibly relaxed, "Thank you Minister. I will not squander this opportunity."

"See that you don't Mr. Malfoy. You will be released to house arrest directly following this trial. The Aurors will escort you home. Court adjourned." And with a bang of the gavel, Kingsley and the other members of the Wizengamot rose from their seats to exit the courtroom.

* * *

There was an immediate buzz around the courtroom as the hearing ended. In an unusual display of public emotion Narcissa drew Draco into a crushing hug and he returned the gesture quite willingly. Hermione was thrilled for Draco and Narcissa, but her elation at the reunion of their family brought up doubts in her mind over Lucius's reaction to her relationship with Draco. She hoped that his change in perspective would carry over to his son's choices, she felt certain that Draco would fight for her, but bringing ire into the his family was not her desire.

Before Hermione could become more entrenched in the possibilities, Draco approached her. His face a beautiful dichotomy of relief and apprehension. He drew her to him, regardless of the onlookers and she felt his body relax against hers greedily absorbing any comfort she had to offer.

When he pulled back he took in her furrowed brow and the sight of her bottom lip between her teeth and couldn't stop the smile that bloomed on his face. He pulled her back into his embrace and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry beautiful girl. This changes nothing."

He felt the deep intake of breath and the subsequent release of tension from her body before pulling back slightly to gaze down into her sparkling deep brown eyes. His smile still in place he leaned down and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Thank you, Draco." Hermione breathed as they stood a moment longer as people flowed out of the courtroom around them.

"Draco, darling, " His mother called softly, "We're to meet the Aurors to escort your father home."

Draco gave Hermione a crooked smile and she nodded reassuringly at him, knowing that this moment was not ideal for meeting her boyfriend's father properly. With one last soft kiss he pulled away; and offering his arm, lead to his mother out of the courtroom.

* * *

Hermione was never so happy to take off her fabulous shoes as when she arrived home that evening. The remainder of the day had been less intense than Lucius Malfoy's hearing, but the adrenaline high had long since worn off, and Hermione was looking forward to snuggling into her bed that night.

In fact, she was sound asleep when she was abruptly awakened to the feel of a dipping mattress and the feel of two arms snaking around her middle to draw her into a firm, warm body. Her mind was cloudy from sleep, but before she could surrender to the panic the presence of the intruder caused, another part of her brain registered a familiar scent, instantly calming her mind.

She sighed and turned in his arms to find him already sleep disheveled, and in the moonlight bathing the room in its silvery glow, remnants of worry around his eyes. "What's wrong?" She whispered as she cupped his cheek in her hand.

He chuckled softly and then sighed, relaxing against her, and as his eyes began to close, and his arms tightened around her, "I fell asleep with no trouble…but I had a dream…I don't even really remember it, but when I woke up and you weren't there…I panicked."

Hermione snuggled closer to Draco, tucking her head beneath his chin, "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Mmm." He responded, "That's good, because I love you."

Hermione drew her arms tighter around him, "I love you too."

And with a content sigh from the tangled lovers, they both drifted off to sleep with a feeling of homecoming neither realized they were missing.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: The final chapter! Thank you all so much for sticking with me. Writing, and subsequently sharing my writing with you all, has been such a fun experience. I look forward to writing and sharing more in the future.**

 **Same disclaimer of ownership applies.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: An Epilogue of sorts…**

It was a terrible cocktail party. Though to be fair, there _were_ cocktails, so how much could one really complain. Moreover, this terrible cocktail party was to celebrate the end of the internship.

Draco's stint in the Magical Creature department actually turned out to be quite interesting and gave him an opportunity to partner with the International Magical Cooperation department. Hermione, Theo, and Blaise were instrumental in only some minor Azkaban cases, but the experience was invaluable.

They were all offered jobs in the Ministry, but declined in order to start a practice together. Hermione seeking to practice civil law, Draco and Theo international and business law, and Blaise, to no one's surprise, entertainment law.

Blaise even had a secretary lined up as he offered Avery a pay raise to come and work for him. She accepted with the understanding that she would be starting healer training as soon as she had the money saved; and Blaise would be hiring a very efficient, professional, _male_ secretary at that time. He naturally agreed.

The 'outing' of Draco and Hermione's relationship after Lucius's trail was a surprise to no one. Even Mr. Prichet congratulated them on being such a 'lovely, well-suited couple.' Hermione was initially afraid that they may face repercussion for unprofessional conduct, but apparently the Ministry had no policy about interoffice dating, Mr. Prichet just hated losing good secretaries to Adrian Pucey's wandering eye.

* * *

Draco and Hermione were dutifully mingling about the party, offering thanks to the senior staff for their mentorship. Hermione had noticed that Blaise and Avery were no longer present; presumably they were off celebrating by shagging on some desk. _Hypocrites._

Draco leaned in to whisper in Hermione's ear when they found themselves momentarily alone. "What do say to a little desk shagging now that the internship is finished?"

Hermione looked up at him, eyes full of mirth and heat, "I'll meet you in the hall in two."

Draco stepped out into the luckily empty corridor and wandered briefly while waiting for Hermione. As he stood he heard a strangled cry from around the corner. Curiosity getting the best of him he slowly made his way toward the sound.

Hermione called out to him, just as he was about to round the corner. He held a finger to his lips to silence her and motion her to join him. She quickened her pace and was by his side in a moment.

Slowly they turned the corner and nothing could have prepared them for what they saw.

At the end of the short hall was the open door of Pucey's office. Pucey himself lay in the doorway, passed out cold. In the office, however were Blaise and Avery shagging like mad atop Pucey's desk. Quills and papers scattered across the floor, but mercifully most of their clothes had remained on.

Hermione buried her face in Draco's chest to stifle the hysterical laughter. Draco, however, was none too pleased that Blaise had stolen his idea. "Oi! You hypocritical wanker! I can't believe you got to Pucey's desk first." Draco called out to his occupied friend.

Blaise and Avery turned their heads to look at the scene before them and with a shrug of their shoulders and a quick flick of someone's wand, they slammed to door, forcefully pushing Pucey into the hall and sealing their privacy.

Hermione drew in a deep breath, her shoulder still quivering with hilarity, and when she regained her voice, looked Draco in the eye and said, "We could always wait and shag on Blaise's desk in our new office."

Draco boomed a laughed while pulling her close. He placed a firm quick kiss on her lips and replied, "Just one of the many reasons I love you."

* * *

The year that followed was fast paced, but satisfying.

The group of friends celebrated the grand wedding of Theo Nott and Daphne Greengrass. Shortly after this beautiful event, a weekend away for the group found them witnesses to the surprise, but planned, elopement of Harry and Pansy. Both events so different but fundamentally the same, as they perfectly reflected each couple's personality and the love shared by the respective bride and groom.

Hermione and Draco grew ever closer. The dreaded meeting of Hermione's parents actually went splendidly and Draco was inexplicably fascinated by the practice of dentistry. Although Lucius heartily approved of Hermione Granger as a match for his son; he was most pleased by the opportunity to challenge and debate with the feisty witch.

Hermione, Draco, Theo, and Blaise began their law practice in a small rental office above a shop in Diagon Alley. They all found the arrangement ironic since they shared an only slightly larger space than their shared office at the ministry. Though by the end of the year they had procured, and were finishing renovations on, a beautiful three level space that would house the law practice of Granger, Malfoy, Nott and Zabini. Harry liked to call it Three Snakes and a Lion causing a collective eye roll from its proprietors.

* * *

Draco led Hermione through the building much to her protest as he had blindfolded her. He was pleased that she so pliantly followed his nudgings in the directions he wanted her to go.

Finally, they arrived at his goal, "Ok. No peeking." He teased.

Hermione tilted her head reprovingly at him and he silently chuckled, clearly picturing the exact narrowing of her eyes as she glared at him in frustration.

He led her into the room and positioned her in the middle. At this he stepped away from her and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Draco! Please remove the blindfold." She huffed.

He chuckled again and then with a light flick of his wand vanished the blindfold.

Hermione blinked quickly to readjust her eyes and took in the beautifully decorated office.

The walls were a soft blue and the floor was a weathered wood with a large rug in the center that featured a faded blue and beige pattern. The left wall housed a fireplace that could be used to floo directly in and out of the office, this was lined with light wood bookshelves with a carved vine motif. These bookshelves also featured on the adjacent wall.

The center piece of the room was a large beautiful desk that matched the bookshelves in tone and in carving with two rich blue low profile arm chairs positioned in front. Leaning against the desk was Draco looking decidedly smug.

"Did you do this?" Hermione asked as she took in the office with a big smile on her face.

"I wanted to get you something for the grand opening." He shrugged.

At this Hermione took the few steps needed to get to him and pulled him into a sweet kiss, "So you like it then?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's beautiful." She sighed as she stepped out of his embrace to look around more closely. As Hermione was taking in the small details she smiled and said, "Just think, in two weeks this will be the new office of Granger, Malfoy, Nott and Zabini."

Her back was turned to him when he responded, "Oh, I guess you're right." He said with a hint of uncertainty, "But I've been thinking…"

Hearing his tone, Hermione whirled around afraid of the next words out of his mouth, but found instead, the handsome wizard on one knee with a hopeful look on his face and velvet box in his hand.

Filled with anticipation, she slowly took the few steps towards him and gazed down at him with whisky eyes full of wonder and the beginnings of happy tears.

"See," he started again with more strength, "I've been thinking that we could change the name."

"Oh yeah, to what?" She said challengingly but with a playful edge.

"Malfoy, Malfoy, Nott and Zabini."

She smiled and looked at him with a slightly bemused expression, certain that there was more.

"But I'm not opposed to you keeping your name… professionally, that is." He smirked.

Hermione gently shook her head at his antics.

"I love you, Hermione." Draco said simply, his voice thick with emotion, "Will you marry me?" and opened the box to reveal a spectacular ring; an emerald cut canary diamond flanked by two trillion cut white diamonds and set in a simple platinum band.

"Yes. YES!" Hermione exclaimed, flinging herself into his arms as he stood.

He kissed her deeply for a long moment, pulling away only to slide the ring on her finger.

Hermione rested her hand on Draco's chest as she admired the bauble and was suddenly struck with, if she did say so herself, a fantastic idea. She grasped him by the lapels of his jacket pulling him in for another kiss and began to walk carefully back toward the beautiful desk.

When she felt her bum hit the desk she broke the kiss and smirked up at Draco as she hopped onto the top of the desk. He raised an amused eyebrow at her, "Hermione Granger," He teased, "you naughty witch. What would Blaise think?"

She bit her bottom lip and drew him closer by wrapping her legs around his hips pretending to seriously consider his teasing question, "Well, seeing as he has probably shagged Avery on his new desk already, I can't see that it will be a problem."

"Well, in that case…" Draco flicked his wand at the door to ensure them privacy, "Let's break this puppy in."

Hermione giggled as she leaned back on the desk, pulling him with her, ready to dive head first into the next stage of their lives.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N: I want to say an sincere thank you to all of you who read, reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. It really means to world to me to have gotten such a positive response.**

 **I also want to send a special shout out to Kyonomiko and HeartOfAspen. These wonderful writers have been such a support during this process. I cannot thank you both enough. Their stories were some of the first I read on this site and remain some of my favorites to this day. HeartOfAspen's _Star Crossed_ and _The Eagle's Nest (WIP)_ are not to be missed. As for Kyonomiko, _Dreams of Requirement_ is incredible, **_**Hermione Bergeron**_ **is fascinating and she has a bevy of lighter humerous stories that always bring a smile to my face. I highly recommend both of these amazing writers.**

 **Thank you all again and I look forward to reading and writing more in the** **future.**


End file.
